Evolution
by devilburns
Summary: The world tournament is over, and now there going on tour again in England. But someone’s after Rei will they get him or will Kai have something to say about it. Sorry really bad at summaries Yaoi KaiRei COMPLETE!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:- I do not own the Beyblade characters, If I did then I would have Rei and Kai together.** **Summary:- The world tournament is over, and now there going on tour again in England. But someone's after Rei will they get him or will Kai have something to say about it. Sorry really bad at summaries.**

**Warning:- Yaoi/Slash  Kai/Rei.**

**This is a very long story!! I tried to cut it down but it doesn't make sense if I do, so sorry about the fact that this will be a llllllllllooooooooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnnggggggggg story!**

**I wrote this before the second series, so there are many things that will clash, but I need them to stay the same in my story.**

Prologue 

Rain crashed down on the window that a young boy was looking out of, watching the lightening that thundered through the sky, framing the moon. A flash of lightening lit the road below showing the rivers of water that covered the street, revealing the people rushing to get out of the rain and home.

*_They have a home to go to, family to care, I have friends that will leave at the end of the celebrations , each have family to go to but I can not go back, I wonder if Kai feels the same, who will look after him?*_

The boy signed before watching the lightening once more missing the sound of his door opening.

"Mr Kon, you are meant to be in bed" stated the nurse that had come in to check on the boy.

"I'm sorry sister Joanne, I couldn't sleep" smiled the boy shyly looking a the nurse. "the storm woke me up"

"Come on please, Bed" said the nurse as she straightened the bed motioning for the boy to get in. " Just think the day after tomorrow, you can stay with your friends. I know it's a hotel but its better than this place."

"Thank you" replied the boy as he settled in the bed before closing eyes drifting off into the dream world.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Short I know but it is only the Prologue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one.**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh" shouted the blonde as he raced through the hotel room chased by a bluenet.

"get me it back" shouted the bluenet grabbing for the blonde.

The blonde jumped over the settee to land on the other side. 

"I haven't got it Tyson" cried Max "Kenny does."

"Come on Max" whined Tyson looking pleadingly at the blonde "I know you have that chocolate bar"

Max ran back towards the bedroom looking over his shoulder at Tyson, not seeing someone come out of their room. Max and the newcomer collided.

Max looked down to see who had landed on.

"Kai!" he scrambled of his team captain.

"What do you think you two are doing" demanded Kai as he dusted himself off.

Tyson looked at what the captain was wearing "Whoa, Who died?"

Kai was dressed in a smart back suit and white shirt. He just glared at the dragoon owner, before walking into the kitchen to make himself a coffee.

The silence was cut by a knock on the suite's door, Tyson ran to the door to open it.

"Hello" said Tyson looking at the Police man at the door.

"is Kai Hiwatari here?" asked the policeman looking down at Tyson.

"what's he done!?" shouted Tyson, the door was pulled out of Tyson's grip.

"Baka" growled Kai, before looking at the police man "what do you want?"

"I have been instructed to accompany you to your destination" answered the policeman, assessing the boy in front of him.

"I don't think so" sneered Kai, looking into the Policeman's eyes before shutting the door.

Tyson stood there staring at Kai "you…you…you just jilted a policeman" he shouted.

Kai coolly just walked away from the stunned blader.

*_Stupid Boris, does he think that I am that stupid, he better watch his back*_

"Kai I can't believe you did that" cried Tyson walking after Kai.

"did what?" Questioned Kenny coming into the room holding his laptop.

"SHUT UP" ordered Kai coming to a stop facing Tyson

Any further conversation or insult throwing was stopped by Mr Dickinson and Tyson's Grandpa coming in.

"Ah Kai, are you ready?" said Mr Dickinson.

"yes"

"But you just told that policeman that you weren't going anywhere" cried Tyson looking at Kai.

"Oh Well. Come on my lad, we can not be late" said Mr Dickinson brushing Tyson off.

Kai turned and walked out of the door followed closely by Mr Dickinson.

"I don't believe that guy" cried Tyson

"you'll understand soon, ma homme" said Grandpa

"what? Where he has gone?"

"that and other things, go get Max and the chief, time for breakfast"

"Yay!" shouted Tyson before running to get the others.

~~~~###

~Car outside~.

"Kai, is what Tyson said is true?" inquired Mr Dickinson.

"yes" said Kai before turning to look out of the window. *_you made a big mistake coming to get me Boris, all for the love of power, now I will get you for what you did to me, and you Grandfather*_

 The journey was a relative short, calmly Kai got out of the car to be bombard by the press, he pushed his way through into the building.

"Master Hiwatari" asked an authorative voice.

"yes" answered Kai looking at the man.

"come with me"

~~###~~

"Voltaire Hiwatari, you are accused of many crimes from fraud to murder, how do you plead?" 

"Not guilty" rang out Voltaire voice looking at the people into the courtroom.

*_they have no witnesses to what I did, nothing that would stick*_

The trail had been going on for about two months, the jury waiting for the evidence that would send this man and his accompanists to jail but it looked as if it would never come.

The Persecution stood up.

"Your honour, we would like to call our final witness."

"Proceed" granted the judge.

"calling Kai Hiwatari to the stand"

Voltaire looked up in shock as his grandson walked towards the stand, Kai looked over to Voltaire and smirked.

*_Your going down Grandfather*_

Voltaire glared at Kai *_he wouldn't dare say anything* _or so he hoped.

~~~~~~####

"Man, where are those guy?" complained Tyson looking at the clock. "it 10 pm already"

"Come on Tyson, Mr Dickinson is with him. Let me watch the news, there is supposed to have been a big case today" said Max starting at the television.

**news flash**

                "Mr Voltaire Hiwatari has been sent to jail for 27 life sentences and is fined 15 billion pounds in damaged. Also jailed was his accompanist Boris"

Tyson turned his attention to the TV.

"going live to outside the court room with Victor Edwards"

A black man in a smart suit came onto the screen.

"thank you Annie, this case has been one of the biggest in Russia, Voltaire was sent to prison with the evidence supplied by someone on the inside of his company. Here look someone is coming out"

The cameras moved round to catch Kai walking out of the court doors, followed by Mr Dickinson as they pushed through the press into the car.

"That's were he went" said Kenny breaking the stunned silence that had descended over them.

"Why didn't he tell us?" asked Max confused looking at the car that drove off in the picture ignoring what the reporter was saying.

Tyson reached forward to turn the TV off.

"he probably has his reasons Maxy. I don't get them but he has them" he reassured. *_I wish he would tell us things*_

"come on my homes bed, we have to get Rei tomorrow remember" said Grandpa coming into the suite to check on the boys.

"o.k. Grandpa" signed Tyson. "Did you know Kai was in court today?"

"yes I did, been watching the news I see" grinned Grandpa "he asked that no-one said anything for safety, with Voltaire the less you know the better.

"so he was protecting us" answered Kenny.

"yes, now bed and don't ask him any questioned about what happened" ordered Grandpa looking at them sternly.

"Yes Sir" they chorused before going to their room.

10 minutes later the main door opened admitting Kai into the suite, seeing Tyson's Grandpa on the settee.

"you alright my Homme?"

"Fine" he said before walking into his room, knowing that no-one was in there he finally let his tiredness show.

*_Good bye Grandfather, hope you have fun in jail for now you have no hold over my life.* _he walked towards the bathroom *_tomorrow is the first day without Voltaire or Boris shadow over me* _he took a shower then went to bed looking over at the spare bed in his room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to:- 

Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil :- Glad you like my story and continue to do so.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Here is your update!! Hope you like it.

chibi drigger – Glad you like my story! And thank you for you review on my Christmas Tale. Here is your update****

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Here is the next chapter for you hope you enjoy.****

**Chapter Three.**

"Morning Rei" yelled Tyson as he burst in to the room.

"to early Tyson" mumbled the boy in the bed burying his head in his pillow.

"you're going home!" shouted Max running beside Tyson.

"yes" answered the boy jumping upwards jarring his ribs "Ow" he moaned laying down again.

"take it slowly" ordered the nurse coming in to check on her patient before he left, carrying the medical equipment that he would need.

"Now you will need to take these at least morning and night" she explained the nurse passing some painkillers over to Rei 

"and uses these for at least a week" she added producing a set of wooden crutches, she made sure that Rei could balance on the crutches before leaving to do the paper work.

"Grandpa, Kenny and Kai are waiting in the van downstairs, come on there's a seat in the restaurant with my name on it" rushed Tyson walking out of the room. "hurry up!"

"He didn't eat much at breakfast" explained Max as he helped Rei.

"Wait I'll just leave these here" said Rei leaving the crutches in the room.

"but you need them, the nurse said"

"don't worry Max, it will be fine" grinned Rei as he limped out of the room with Max's help "I don't need them see, the nurse just gave them as an option" he lied.

They made it outside to see Tyson bouncing in his seat.

"hurry up man, I need food" cried Tyson

"Tyson! Rei is hurt he can't rush" shouted Max, getting annoyed at Tyson's behaviour.

"Oh Sorry guys I forgot" grimaced the bluenet smiling apologetically at Rei, not bouncing in his seat anymore.

"Baka" came a gruff voice from the back of the bus.

"Oh Mr Sourpuss decided to say something" shouted Tyson

Rei turned to Max for an explanation.

"Kai hasn't been talking much at the hotel, he isn't as cold as he was at the start but he has withdrawn" smiled Rei helping Rei up the steps and setting into a seat in front of Kai.

"hey Ma homme, you left these in your room" shouted Grandpa as he boarded the bus producing Rei's crutches " the nurse was kind enough to run after with them"

"Thank you" muttered Rei as he took his crutches from the old man and shoving them on the seat next to him.

*_Great I thought I had gotten rid of them*_

your be needing them little dude" continued Grandpa, looking at Rei before sitting in the drivers seat starting the journey to the Hotel.

Max turned quickly to Rei "I thought you said you didn't need them" he said loud enough for the others to hear.

"you said what?" asked Kenny looking up from his Laptop.

"Crutches are there to help your ankle heal" added Dizzy " you need to use them"

"O.k. O.k. I'm sorry, I didn't think I needed them" answered Rei looking down once more.

"just use them Rei" answered Kai still sitting with his eyes closed at the back of the bus.

"once more with the non-stop conversation" teased Tyson, coursing Max to giggle.

"Hn" said Kai going back to his own thoughts.

*_My new life starts, I hope it will be what I want*_   as a picture of Rei came in to his mind.

~~##

"we're here ma homme" stated Grandpa as he pulled into the hotel car park to be meet by Mr Dickinson.

Tyson ran off the bus towards the man followed closely by Max and Kenny.

Rei limped towards the front of the bus to be stopped by Kai.

"you forgot these" he said holding up the crutches up. "sit down Rei"

"But I need to get of the bus" Rei retorted not seeing Kai's reason.

"I know, it id easier to help you down the steps instead of being behind you" Kai answered back daring Rei to argue.

"fine" signed Rei sitting down on the nearest seat so the captain could pass, once Kai reached the door and steps he followed him.

"thanks" he offered when Kai gave him his crutches once he had come of the steps.

"Rei my Boy, I hope things are well?" asked Mr Dickinson coming up to the pair.

"Everything's fine Mr D" grinned Rei not letting the pain of his injures show through. 

*_Man, I didn't think moving so much would hurt like this, should I take those pain killers……NO!*_

In his mind Rei was set, he was not going to take those painkillers.

"Come on boy it's time for a meal then I think Kai wants you to train.?" Said Mr Dickinson.

"No!" said Kai " I don't want to start training yet"

Tyson and Max looked at their team captain.

"I mean that there is too much going on for these to concentrate, Celebrations and the press will be everywhere, we'll start in a few days"

"Wise decision my boy" smiled Mr Dickinson glad that he had chosen this boy to be the leader "well the food then rest in the suite"

"I'll order Rei's and mine in the room, seeing that Rei is meant to be in bed or at least off his ankle for the week" said Kai looking at the Neko Jin seeing that Rei was not listening to the conversation.

"good idea Ma homme" responded Grandpa "the nurse said for him to take his pills and stay off his ankle" he added giving Kai the pain killers.

"Hn" said Kai as he walked towards the rest of the group.

"That boy cares more than he lets on" sighed Mr Dickinson looking over at the older Granger.

"That he does, Stanley, that he does" he answered as they watch Kai help Rei into the Hotel.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to:- **

Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil – glad you liked the chapter and hope you like this one.

LoneWolfStar7 – Kai is a little out of character with some parts but hopefully not too much. Anyway thank you for your review and hope you like this chapter.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your reviews of my chapters and hope you continue to do so.

TigerRain – Rei is the target of the story but all will have their own parts. Thank you for your review.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Here is your update, hope you like it.

chibi drigger – Here is your update, hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 4**

"Kai what are you doing?" asked Rei once they were in the lift to go to the room.

"Putting you to bed" replied Kai looking at Rei.

*_he's beautiful, I've known I was Bi since that thing with Tala, but this feels different*_

Rei watched Kai look at him *_he is so handsome, God I sound like a fan girl…. Wait a minute did he say 'putting me to bed'*_

"why?" asked Rei

"nurses orders, you have to stay off you ankle as much as possible" explained Kai watching the floors tick by on the dial.

Rei was about to complain when the doors opened on there floor.

"Come on" ordered Kai holding the doors so Rei could get out.

Rei thought better to complain *_why is Kai acting so nice, like he actually wants to be here* _ he waited silently for the older boy to open the suite door then was motioned inside.

"go and sit down on the settee once you have eaten your going to bed" stated Kai pushing Rei towards the settee.

Rei sat down putting his ankle onto the table watching Kai move round the suite. *_Maybe I can make him forget about putting me to bed*_

Kai walked from room to room checking them out, looking for the portable telephone.

_*where the hell has that Baka put that thing" _thought Kai as he rooted through Tyson's room finally coming up with it covered in candy wrappers. *_he's going on a diet*_

Kai came into the lounge, sitting on the arm of the chair.

"What do you want for lunch?" asked Kai looking at Rei once more *_every time I see him he becomes more beautiful*_

Rei's voice broke through Kai's voice.

"Chicken and Noodles please" said Rei wondering why Kai was staring at him *_Does he know that I like him or is he just waiting for an answer*_

"is that enough?" asked Kai a hint of concern in his voice.

Rei looked at Kai quickly *_Concerned, he is actually showing emotion*_

"Rei I asked you a question" stated Kai, staring at the Neko Jin.

"Wha? Oh sorry" said Rei. "that's enough for me thanks" he smiled.

"O.K." Kai answered before ringing in the order. Rei tuned out of the conversation looking around the suite *_as the nurse said anything is better than the hospital, I wonder how much time I have with the others before they go home and Kai I wonder if he still has to stay with his grandfather? I'll asked. Maybe he'll tell me."_

"food should be here in about 5 minutes" said Kai startling Rei "what were you thinking about?"

"nothing much, just about what's going to happen to everyone after the celebrations, Tyson, Max and Chief will go home to their family, what about you? They can't make you live with your Grandfather can they?"

"Have you seen the News today" questioned Kai 

"No"

Kai reached over to the table to pick up a new paper. He showed Rei the front cover, there in bold types was.

***Voltaire sent to prison for the rest of his life, with the help of his grandson* **with a picture of Kai next to in.

"you testified against your grandfather?" asked Rei looking at the team leader.

"Yes" he replied shortly. *_maybe I can tell you what I feel now, no more worrying about what Grandfather or Boris will do, sure there are other employees but what use is it to them to kill me*_

"cool" smiled Rei "are you alright?"

"fine, I'm not the one in jail" said Kai a small smile on his lips.

*_He smiled! He is so good looking, but what would he want with a guy like me, he could have any girl or boy he wanted*_

Seeing the change in Rei's eyes prompted Kai to ask.

"do you want your painkillers?" he asked mistaking the dullness as pain.

"no I'm fine" Rei said smiling slightly at the concern that Kai held for him.

"Rei I've.." Kai started but was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Room Service"

Kai got up from the chair to open the door, instead of the maid there stood the rest of the team.

"We decided to join you" exclaimed Max jumping to sit next to Rei on the settee, closely followed by Tyson, leaving Kai and Kenny to carry the food in.

"how ya doin' Rei?" asked Tyson looking at the Neko Jin.

"I'm fine" smiled Rei hiding his pain once more, *_Maybe not taking the painkillers was not such an idea*_

As if he could read Rei's mind , Kai handed Rei two painkillers and some water.

"Thank you" said Rei glad that he didn't have to ask for them, following his pills Kai handed Rei his food before grabbing his own and sitting in one of the chairs.

"what was it you were going to say earlier?" asked Rei.

"Nothing" replied Kai with a look of - I'll tell you later-. Rei got the message and started to eat his meal feeling the tug of the painkillers working.

Max and Tyson chatted continually through lunch, Kenny would join in occasionally. Kai sat quietly glancing at Rei now and again noticing the glazing in his eyes.

"Rei?" he asked looking at the Neko Jin when he nearly dropped his dish.

"painkillers knock me out, could you help me to my room?" asked Rei pleading Kai to came with him.

"Sure" answered Kai putting his dish down to help the Neko Jin to his room. Once they were through the door.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Kai as he helped Rei to lie down, then gently pulling the boys shoes off.

"I didn't think it would act so quickly" confessed Rei looking slightly more awake.

"your not that tired are you?" inquired Kai seeing the glazed look was going.

"no I wanted to hear what you were going to say before the others come in" confessed Rei.

"I was going to say that I'm free from Grandfathers shadow" he replied  *_Should I tell him? What if he rejects me? Will he be discussed?*_

"Rei there is something that I wanted to tell you for a while but it was to dangerous before"

"What is it?" asked Rei *_Maybe he does like me, without his grandfather around he can feel and care without putting people in danger*_

"I like you Rei a lot, you make me feel different and my heart beats faster around you, Rei will you be my partner?" muttered Kai, fighting to keep looking into Rei's eyes.

Rei's eye's widened in shock, staring at the team captain, Kai took this as a sign that the Neko Jin didn't return his feeling, he got up and walked out of the room, passing the others to carry on out of the door.  


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you to:-

Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil – Thank you for your review. I meant to put disgusted, sorry my spelling is crap and the word process say this was right so I though nothing more of it. Here is your next chapter for you hope you enjoy.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – your first one didn't go though but that you for your review. Here is the next chapter for you and hope you enjoy.

Bonnie aka The asakura gang - Glad you like the story and continue to do so.

chibi drigger – I left it a cliffy because it was a good place to stop the chapter sorry,  but here is the next chapter.

Silent Bob 546 – Glad you like the story, here is the next chapter and let the cuteness continue.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus -  Here is more for you, enjoy.

Bluumberry – Here is the next chapter for you, hope you enjoy.

Platinum Rei – You'll have to wait and see if he comes back.

H.H.B. – Hello!! It's you again. Thank you for your review. Hope your cold is better, glad you liked it.

LoneWolfStar7 – I'm not Evil just like suspense. 

chapter 5

*_Will you be my partner?* _ rang in Rei's head as he stared into the leaders Red eyes, only startled out of it when the door shut.

"Kai?" said Rei, hoping the leader was close but no reply came, Rei got up limping to the door just in time to see the captain leaving the suite *_Oh no you don't* _thought Rei as he quickly limped through the lounge hoping the others were to engrossed in the T.V. to notice.

Once outside the suite door he sent a Thank you to whoever was up there smiling down on him, he carried on limping to the lift thinking where the older boy could have gone.

*_this is Kai, so the dishes or the park, well he would want to be alone so the park*_

Rei caught the next lift down, going against everyone's orders to use the crutches, reaching the ground floor he saw Kai about to go through the main door.

*_Must have taken the stairs* _thought Rei, there was no way that he was going to catch up with the older boy so settled for 

"KAI" he shouted hoping the boy would turn.

~~##

"KAI" came into Kai's thoughts *_Rei* _he turned to try and find where the voice had come from. His scarlet eyes locked on to the Neko Jin by the lift. *_What does he want?*_

He stormed over to the younger boy, looking expectedly at him, keeping his anger in check.

"you never let me answer the question" explained Rei looking at the team leader "yes is my answer" he smiled at the team captain.

Kai thought he was hearing things "yes" he whispered

"yes" confirmed the Neko Jin, Kai couldn't believe it, he had just found himself a partner, he looked at his new Koi, then noticing he didn't have his crutches or his shoes on, his anger rose once more but at the Neko Jin's carelessness, without saying a word he picked the boy up and walking into one of the lifts.

"Kai, put me down" protested Rei trying to get out of Kai's arms, the grip tightened in response, Rei looked at the leader face seeing the anger in his eyes *_what did I do?*_

Kai kicked open the door startling the other team members, not stopping at their questions but carrying on in to the bed room, putting Rei onto his bed "stay" he ordered before walking back out of the room.

Tyson and Max looked at their leader when he walked back into the lounge glaring at them. 

"how come you didn't stop Rei from following me?" he questioned almost innocently.

"We didn't notice him" replied Max looking at the floor.

"how could you not notice a limping Neko Jin going through the room?" he questioned again slightly louder.

"it wasn't their fault" came Rei's voice from the door, Kai turned  to glare at the shorter boy. 

"I told you to stay" he stated in a stern voice glaring at Rei until he disappear into the room before turning his attention back to the others.

**Bedroom**

In the bedroom Rei was seething *_Who does he think he is? We've been going out 5 minutes and he's treating me like a fecking dog*_

His thought were stopped by Kai coming into the room, glaring at the boy on the bed.

"Why do you think that it is alright for you to walk around the hotel without your crutches or any shoes on?" he asked

Rei glared back at him "because if I hadn't, I wouldn't have caught up with you"

Kai sighed before moving to sit next to Rei on his bed "I thank you for coming after me and agreeing to be my partner but if I find you going everywhere without your crutches in the next 5 days you will not be a happy cat." Warned Kai looking into Rei's eyes waiting for a reaction.

"I'm not a child Kai" stated Rei turning away from Kai his anger wearing down slightly at the concern in Kai's voice.

"That is sometimes hard to tell, but with your body your most defiantly not a child but you can act like one occasionally."

Rei blushed and looked down he knew it was true, specially when he was tired or in pain and at the moment the painkillers were pulling at him stronger that before.

He looked embarrassed at Kai.

"Sorry" he said smiling slightly.

"I mean it Rei you only have to use the crutches for this week then it is just rest, so I expect you to use your crutches and take your painkillers"

"O.K. Kai" agreed Rei getting too tired to argue, 

Kai saw the dullness in his eyes. 

"Come on Tiger, time for bed"

he smiled when he received no argument, he balanced Rei against him as he pulled the sheets back before sitting the boy down against the boy down again to fetch his sleeping clothes

"you alright to put them on yourself?" he asked receiving a nod of yes, he left the boy to rest. Rei slept for the rest of the night, not waking when Kai came into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to:- 

Bluumberry – Thank you for your review, and I hope you enjoy the chapter.

Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil – Thank you for your review and hope you enjoy this chapter.

TigerRain – Some of the Demo boys will be in it later and I mean later your gonna have to wait for them.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review, here is the next chapter for you.

The tigris – Thank you for your review.

Platinum Rei – No where near the ending there is a long way yet. Thank you for your review.

 Silent Bob 546 – I agree Kai/Rei rule. Thank you for your review.

Keisan – Thank you for your review, I'm not very good at emotional parts sorry.

Chibi Drigger – Here is your update enjoy.

**A/N – this is way off the new serious and I came up with it so I hope that you enjoy it.**

**Getting to know Kenny.**

Chapter 6

Mr Dickinson was up early waiting by the entrance of the Hotel for someone , finally two people came into view.

"Ah! Mr and Mrs Katima, glade to meet you finally"

"It is nice to be here, to see our son, it has been awhile. Hopefully our son will remember us" laughed the man.

"Oh Jacob, don't be like that, its only been six months" said the woman.

"I was only joking Electra" smiled Jacob.

"well Mr and Mrs Katima. I would like you to wait in my room until I come and get you, I would like it to be a surprise" asked Mr Dickinson.

"Yes of course Mr Dickinson" answered Electra following Mr Dickinson into the lift, once they reached the floor he took them into his suite bidding them to stay and to make themselves at home.

He carried on to the Bladebreakers suite, unsure if any would be up except for Kai because it was only 7o'Clock. He walked into the suite surprised not to see the leader sat in the Kitchenette, he carried on to wake the younger ones up first, chuckling at the scene.

Tyson was spread like a starfish across his bed with Max curled up against him. 

_*So sweet* _He smiled before reaching over to shake Max awake.

"er hup" grumbled Max as he was waking up, seeing Mr Dickinson "Morning" he said smiling at the old man.

"Morning Max, would you do me a favour and get Tyson and Kenny up while I go and wake Kai and Rei, there is a meeting in the lounge I have something to say"

He left the blonde jumping up and down on the bed trying to wake the Dragoon owner up.

Mr Dickinson walked to the other bedroom to wake the older members of the team.

Kai's eyes snapped open as soon as the door opened looked at Mr Dickinson.

"Meeting in the lounge, could you wake Rei up please?"

"Hn" grunted Kai before getting up wondering towards the other bed, once the door shut he knelt down, shaking Rei gently  waiting for those beautiful golden eyes to open, slowly those eyes opened and focused.

"Morning" said Kai

"to early" mumbled Rei before burying his head into his pillow.

"come on Rei, there's a meeting, get dressed the we can spend sometime together" smiled Kai hoping it would be enough incentive to get Rei up.

"O.K. O.K. I'm up" grumbled Rei turning to face Kai, "you should smile more" he added looking at the smile on Kai's lips.

"well come on" Kai said standing up.

"What no morning Kiss?" pouted Rei, 

Kai lent down and quickly captured Rei in a passionate kiss leaving both of them breathless.

"Now up!" said Kai moving away "what do you want to wear today?" he asked when he reached Rei's bags.

"Whatever" answered Rei turning back into the pillow.

Kai reached into Rei's bags to pull out the first thing he came to which was his usual white Chinese outfit. Kai chucked them at the Neko Jin.

"Put them on" he said before picking up his usual outfit, walking into the bathroom to get changed.

~~##

"TYSON GET UP" shouted Max as he bounced on the bed desperately trying to get the Bluenet up.

"Tyson!" joined in Kenny " all the foods gone" he added hoping it would get Tyson up, but they had used it to many times.

The door opened admitting Kai into the room, before anyone could say anything, water was chucked over Tyson.

"Ahh! Cold" shouted Tyson coming to consciousness abruptly.

"get up and get changed Mr Dickinson is waiting" ordered Kai walking back out to let the young ones get ready.

~~##

"Thank you for your quick arrival boys" smiled Mr Dickinson looking at the team in different states of Consciousness. Kai was leaning against the wall opposite the door in his usual pose looking at Mr D, on the settee was Max leaning against Tyson half asleep from trying to get Tyson up this morning, Tyson was wide awake as well as Kenny looking intently at Mr D who sat in one chair. Rei was in the other his back to the door his ankle up on the table.

"This week I thought it would be a good time to get to know each other probably, seeing that Rei is meant to rest, so I have invited guests for all of the team" explained Mr Dickinson. "it will also be a time to see your family before going on tour."

"Tour?" questioned Rei sitting up.

"we as the world champions have a tour round England to promote the sport. It is also a chance to practice against other people, it will also act as a holiday."   

"Cool" shouted Max "it would be nice to know what we were like before we met each other"

"yeah" agreed Tyson.

"I knew you would like the idea" grinned Mr Dickinson. "The first guests have arrived so I will just go and get them" he added walking out of the room.

"I wonder who it could be" wondered Kenny excitedly at the prospect of getting to know the others better.

The door soon opened revealing a petite woman with piecing grey eyes, next to her was an average sized man with glasses and a mop of brown hair.

"Mom! Dad!" shouted Kenny running to his parents.

"Hello Kenny" smiled Electra, hugging Kenny closer then pulling back to look at her son. "you need to cut your hair" she smiled fondly.

"How are you son?" laughed Jacob hugging his son " How's Dizzy?"

"I'm fine dad, Dizzy's alright as well. I'll set her up later cause I'm sure she'll want to speak to you." Grinned Kenny not believing his parent were there.

"Well introduce us to your friends" said Electra looking at the team.

"Oh sorry" apologized Kenny " the blonde is Max Tate" said Kenny pointing at him.

"Hey" answered Max smiling in greeting.

"That is Tyson Granger" he added pointing at the bluenet "the world champion."

"Hi" he smiled at the chiefs parents.

"Then there is Kai Hiwatari the team leader" said Kenny pointing at Kai, who nodded in greeting.

"That leaves Rei Kon" he said pointing to the chair. (A/n Kenny likes pointing ; ) )

"Hello" came a voice from the chair.

"Hello Mr chair" said Jacob, causing everyone (expect for Kai) to laugh.

"Sorry, Rei can't stand up he's hurt his ankle" said Kenny "Take a seat"

His parents sat on the other settee in the room, finally able to put a name to the voice (Rei)

"we are the Bladebreakers!" said Tyson smiling at Kenny's parents.

"Well I'm Electra and this is Jacob" answered Electra introducing them. "I'm honoured to meet you all, We didn't see the last battle but we heard it was very good"

"Ah they battled really well" answered Mr Dickinson smiling proudly at the team.

"Well it seems that this is about you getting to know our son better" explained Jacob "so hopefully there is nothing that you already know"

"Well I'll start" said Electra "Kenny was born the 21st February named Kenny Jacob Katima, a beautiful baby boy. But of course all parents say that"

"He has always been into technology, as long as I can remember he has always had something electrical in his hand" stated Jacob

"Here is a picture of Kenny when he was four"

The picture showed a four year old with a mop of brown hair and bright grey eyes hugging the T.V.

"Mom" cried Kenny embarrassed.

"Don't worry Kenny, all of you will go through this" smiled Mr Dickinson.

Mr and Mrs Katima carried on talking about Kenny and what he was like growing up, answering any questions the team asked as best as they could. The day draw on and lunch time was closing in.

"Man, I'm hungry" cried Tyson rubbing his stomach

"Well, we didn't eat breakfast" said Max suddenly realising the time.

"I'm kind of hungry as well" said Rei quietly 

"Well I'm sure Mr and Mrs Katima wish to have some time with Kenny before the tour, so why don't you go get some lunch" suggested Mr D

Kenny and his parents left the hotel to spend the day together as a family wondering round Moscow


	7. chapter 7

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Here is your update!!! Enjoy.

Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil – Your gonna have to find out.

Senko-sama – Thank you for your review!!

Bluumberry – Here is your update, hope you enjoy it.

Platinum Rei – Well this is a long fic about 50 chapters so I hope your ready for it.

I'm sorry if I missed anyone out but it says I have 37 reviews and it wont show the ones that I know where there last night I think it was

The Tigris and Chibi drigger. But I'm not total sure

Public or not?

Chapter 7

_*Thoughts.*_

The rest of the team went to the hotel restaurant, talking about their youngest member.

"I wonder who's next?" exclaimed Max

"I don't know Maxy, looking forward to I though" smiled Tyson eating his 5th serving.

"After lunch you and Max go do what you want to do" ordered Kai "go to the practice dishes or something, be back for 8.30."

"O.K" said Tyson going up to get more food.

"No more food" ordered Kai.

"Oh! Man" groaned Tyson.

"Come on Tyson" said Max "I'll buy you an Ice-Cream" 

Tyson and Max ran out of the restaurant into the street.

"Come on Rei" said Kai as he stood up ready to help Rei with his crutches.

"Thank you" he smiled as he balanced on the wooden supports.

Kai lead the way to the lifts then to the suite. 

"go sit down, I'll get your painkillers"

"but Kai"

"no but, your taking them"

Rei sighed giving up arguing because he would never win.

Kai came back with the pills and a glass of water giving them to Rei before sitting next to him. After Rei had taken the pills Kai pulled Rei to lean against his chest so his legs could get on the settee, completely at ease and with the help of the pain killers Rei fell asleep dreaming of Kai.

Hearing the soft breathing next to him told Kai that Rei had fallen asleep, so he went to his thoughts.

*_Is this Paradise? The peace in my heart, soul and mind. This kitten in my arms does that, I am even ready to show emotion for him. Would he be surprised if I wanted to tell the others, if it is natural for me to want to tell everyone that Rei Kon is mine. Is this what I am meant to feel?*_

_// _sounds like love to me// came Dranzers voice.

// same as what Rei feels// added Drigger.

*_Will you leave me to think* _ordered Kai 

//sure we get the message. Come on Drigger// said Dranzer.

//we know where we're not wanted// said Drigger before they vanished from Kai's mind.

*_So this is love, should I tell him this is how I feel? No! one step at a time. I'll see if he is willing to come out in public first*_

With his find finally at rest, Kai found himself dozing, finally falling asleep.

~~~~###~~~

Where are we going Maxy?" asked Tyson as the blonde pulled him along.

"I don't want to practice, can we just relax?" asked Max with emphasis on his puppy eyes.

"Alright Maxy, we'll relax but where?" gave in the Dragoon owner.

Max continued to pull him in the same direction until they reached the mall.

"here" said Max pointing to the building.

"why the mall?" asked Tyson

"Cause I want to look around, see what's on offer, basically shop." Explained the Draciel owner.

"alright" 

Hours went by before Tyson persuaded Max to stop for food.

"Come Maxy, please can we stop for food" whined Tyson looking hungrily at every food shop they past.

"O.K. but you paying, I'll buy the ice-cream" grinned Max pulling Tyson into the next restaurant.

~~~~####~~~#

~Back at the  hotel.~

Kai was still asleep dreaming of a certain Neko Jin, who was currently trying to move without waking the boy up yet.

Once he had straddled the older boy, careful of his ankle he leaned down and started to kiss Kai's neck before moving towards his mouth.

Kai started to moan at the assault opening his eyes when he felt something wet on his nose, just in time to see Rei lick him again.

"No fun, your awake" pouted Rei.

"well you should have been more subtle" answered Kai thinking how cute Rei looked at the moment, reaching forward he brought Rei's lips to his, enticing Rei into his mouth playing tag with him but maintain control of the Kiss.

 Rei pulled back grinning " so hansom" he blurted before blushing *_I can't believe I said that aloud*_

"I would hope so" came the unexpected reply. The question from early reared its head demanding an answer so Kai had to ask.

"Rei?" asked Kai.

"Yeah" answered the Neko Jin looking at the team captain.

"how do you feel about telling the others?"

"you mean you want to tell the others we're going out?" said Rei in shock.

"well I want the world to know that Rei Kon is mine not anyone else, also I could not bear not being able to touch you if I want to or you need it" answered Kai looking into the golden pools in front of him.

"Kai, I would be happy to be public with you, I want people to know that you are mine" smiled Rei before turning to curl up on Kai's lap leaving one leg out comfortable on the settee.

Kai smiled a genuine one which were rare but hopefully would appear more often in time. He reached over for the changer and put the T.V. on watching the news in Russian, Rei soon got board so fell asleep again, *_this is perfect*_


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you to:-

Bluumberry – I will never get board of Review specially if it encourages me to write more. Thank you for your review and here is your update.

Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil – glad you like it and continue to do so.

Imigo – Tyson and Max is up to you I haven't written them together but its what you make of the relationship. Thank you for your review and the praise about the characters I hope they continue to stay in character throughout the story.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Here is your update enjoy!!

Senko-Sama – not sure if that was a good or bad review but thank you anyway.

The tigris – I agree Kai and Rei are cute together. Here is your update.

Chibi Drigger – No need to beg here is your update hope you enjoy it.

Shaka Dragomir nocturnes – thank you for your review and here is the update for you.

Platinum Rei – Ok I exaggerated it actually 40 I sorted them all out last night and the numbering went wrong.!!! I need to go and learn maths again.

BitterCherries – It is an OC but you'll have to wait and see who it is.

(A/N   Nothing much happens here but I hope that you enjoy it.)

Chapter 8

Coming out.

"Come on Tyson. Its getting late we need to get back to the hotel before Kai kills us for been out so late" panicked Max as he pulled Tyson towards the Hotel.

They ran into the suite surprising the people that were there, they had caught Rei curled up asleep in Kai's lap.

"your Late" stated Kai looking at the clock which read 9 o'clock.

"Sorry" apologized Max.

"Why is Rei asleep in your lap?" asked Tyson bluntly.

"I'm not asleep" came Rei's voice as he looked up from his position glancing quickly at Kai before putting his head back down.

"Well aren't Koi's not allowed to do this" questioned Kai watching for it to sink in.

"Wait a minutes, Koi" blurted Max looking from Rei to Kai and back again.

"yes" said Rei yawning before stretching.

"You mean that you and Kai are going out. As a couple" shouted Tyson.

"unless you would like to join us" came Kai sarcastic reply "yes Tyson that's was we mean" he added glaring at the boy.

"Cool" whooped Max " you are so right for each other"

"I guess as long as your happy" answered Tyson wisely.

Rei smiled at the pair before starting to stand up.

"where are you going?" murmured Kai

"to bed" replied Rei.

"just keep the noise down" shouted Tyson as he went into his room.

"you want company?" asked Kai, ignoring Tyson and hoping that he would be able to hold Rei in his sleep.

A shy smile appeared on Rei's face.

"I would like that." As he reached for his crutches.

Kai stood and swept Rei into his arms, kicking open the door before placing Rei on his bed, before going to collect Rei's and his sleeping clothes.

"you wanna get changed, call me when your ready" smiled Kai, taking it slowly with the relationship.

"Thank you" said Rei as he started to get changed while staying on the bed.

"you ready yet" asked Kai through the door.

"yes" replied Rei making sure his clothes were on properly.

Kai walked into the room smiling at Rei before climbing into the bed on his side.

"Are you alright with this?" he asked seeing the nervousness in the Neko Jin's eyes.

"we've done this before" smiled Rei moving to lie closely to Kai, Kai pulled Rei into his chest tucking his head under his chin. Kai reached to play with Rei's hair but was stopped by the binding.

"Can I take this out?" he inquired pulling at the white wrap.

"I Wouldn't, I really need to wash it" blushed Rei shyly smiling at Kai "but, I haven't been able to because of my ankle."

"How about a bath, its still early" suggested Kai "maybe if your good I'll wash it for you"

Rei blushed bright red at the idea that had just appeared in his mind, gathering his courage and come out to say it.

"Maybe you could just join me" he whispered.

Kai looked at the Neko Jin. "I think the bath is big enough, stay here and I run it" replied Kai before leaving to run the bath leaving Rei to his thoughts.

*_Maybe this is going to fast, will he think I'm to forward*_

Kai came back into the room.

"you sure about this?" he asked his eyes betraying the slight nervousness that he had. Now Rei knew he wasn't the only one he decided to stick with his idea.

"if your O.K. with it" Rei said.

"Come on then" said Kai as he walked forward to pick the Neko Jin up once more.

"I could get used to this" said Rei putting his head against Kai's chest, Kai chuckled, Rei looked up at him smiling he had actually made the steely captain laugh.

Once they we in the bathroom Kai placed Rei onto the toilet so he could finish the bath off before pulling his own t-shirt off, Rei stared as the muscular chest was revealed, looking at Kai's face uncertainly shining in his eyes but determination present as well.

"your beautiful" he whispered, Kai blushed slightly at the appreciative stare.

"Come on, Lets get you ready" said Kai.

Rei reached for the hem of his T-Shirt starting to pull it up slowly, his tanned chest was revealed. The boys looked at each other wondering if they were ready for this, Rei decided to take the incentive.

"could you help me with these?" asked Rei shyly pointing at his shorts. Kai smiled reassuringly at Rei before helping him with his shorts, once Rei was free from his clothes Kai picked him back up putting him into the bath, Rei settled down sighing at the warmth the water provided, started when something pulled at his hair.

Kai took off Rei's Bandana letting his bangs fall in front of his face, Kai then unwrapped his ponytail letting the ends dance in the water.

The older boy pulled away to finish undressing himself, taking the clothes back into the bedroom, before slipping behind Rei in the bath. Rei lent back against Kai's chest, almost falling asleep again.

Water suddenly splashed over his head, he shot up turning slightly to glare at Kai.

"well you did say that you wanted your hair washed" smirked Kai, scooping some more water up to wet Rei's hair before grabbing the shampoo rubbing it into his hair.

Kai could hear a deep rumbling, he stopped his movement, the noise stopped. He started again and again the noise started again.

"Rei can you hear rumbling?" he asked still massaging the shampoo in, louder rumpling answered his question.

*_Wait a minutes, Where have I heard that noise before?…….Cats, purring of a cat, Drigger? No Rei!* _Kai smiled.

"Rei are you purring?" he asked ceasing his movements.

Rei came out of the pleasure haze that he had fallen into.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"I asked are you purring?" Kai repeating turning Rei to look at him.

Red started to spread across his cheeks, "yes" he muttered.

"Well it's very erotic, you better keep it under control" smiled Kai massaging Rei's scalp again coursing him to purr once more, stopped by Kai washing the shampoo out before adding the conditioner.

Once the conditioner was washed out and Rei had returned the favour, they lay together enjoying the warmth that soaked into their body.

The water got cooler, Kai decided it was time for them to get out of the bath.

"lean forward" said Kai pushing himself up out of the water to fetch the towels, once he had wrapped a towel round his waist before set about getting Rei out.

Rei shivered as he came out of the water, Kai quickly wrapped him up in a towel, his hair in another.

"Stay here" said Kai as he walked into the bedroom to get their sleeping clothes, leaving Rei to try and dry some of his hair.

*_It is to quick to sleep in the same bed Naked* _ he thought as he slipped his own sleeping clothes on.

He pulled back the sheets of the bed before returning to the bathroom with Rei's sleeping clothes.

He saw the Neko Jin shivering while rubbing his hair. "come one lets get you dressed" said Kai walking to Rei giving him his clothes.

While Rei got dressed Kai set about drying the raven locks.

Once Rei was clothed Kai carried him into the bedroom sitting him on the bed before climbing in himself, they lay closely together on the single bed, Rei's hair covering both of them.

"Night" said Rei kissing Kai "Thank you for the bath"

"it was my pleasure" smiled Kai drawing Rei into another kiss. Both drifted off into sleep holding each other physically and Mentally.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to:-

Senko – sama – There will be problems later on love never runs smoothly. Thank you for your review.

Hitokiri Elf slayer of Evil – thank you for your review, hope you enjoy the chapter.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Here is your update, hope you enjoy it.

Platinum Rei – I have written it out it's just taking a while to Edit it around my school work.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Glad it makes you happy, here is the next chapter for you hope you enjoy it as well.

Chibi Drigger -  The p.s is always the same and the answer will always be the same.

The tigris – thank you for your review, you calmed down yet?

Bluumberry – Thank you for your review, hope you enjoy it this chapter.

**Chapter 9**

"Come on dudes! Get up" shouted Grandpa barging into the bedroom.

"GRANDPA" shouted Tyson coming out of his sleep with a start.

"Morning" mumbled Max crawling out of bed, Kenny doing the same.

"Come on dudes the next family has arrived" he shouted, before going to wake the others.

Tyson's Grandpa walked into Rei's and Kai's room.

*_What the hell?*_

He thought coming into the room to see Rei and Kai cuddling together in the same bed. 

*_Must have gotten together*_

he smiled before walking back out of the door, knocking it loudly.

"Come on up dudes!!" he shouted through the door.

Rei woke up with a start, lifting his head hitting Kai in the chin.

"Morning to you too" grumbled Kai rubbing his chin while climbing out of the bed.

"Sorry" smiled Rei climbing out of the sheets to sit on the top. "I wonder who's here today?" he added looking at his Koi.

"Don't know" replied Kai as he dug around in his bag, coming up with another set of his usual clothes before walking over to Rei's bag gathering his usual Chinese outfit before throwing them at Rei, They changes quickly and Rei wrapped his hair back up quickly.

~~~###~~~

Tyson bounded round his room "Where is it? Its gotta be here somewhere?"

"What are you looking for?" yawned Max looking at the Dragoon owner

"My hat, I lost my hat!" he replied glumly

Max simply reached over and pulled the said hat out of Tyson's bag before walking out of the room.

"Maxy wait up!" yelled Tyson running after the blonde.

~~~-----~~~

Once again all the Breaker team were sat in the lounge, the same positions as before waiting for the family to come it.

Mr Dickinson came in followed by Judy and Max's dad, also Tyson's dad.

"Seeing as these people are extremely busy we decided to have Max's and Tyson's together" he smiled as Max and Tyson ran to there quests hugging them tightly.

"Hello Judy" said Kenny as he walked into the room "and others" he added.

"Hello Kenny" smiled Judy as she walked further into the room, taking a seat on one of the settees "Hello Rei, Kai"

"Hi" smiled Rei

"Hn" came from Kai.

"Well shall we get the embarrassing bit over." Said Max's dad (A/N Does anyone know his name?) coming to sit next to Judy.

"you two go first" said Tyson's dad as he sat on the arm of Rei's chair.

"Alright" smiled Judy "well you already know that Maxy is our only child. He was born on the 14th April Max Jason Tate, he's always been, what did people say? Bottled sunshine." Judy said looking at her son.

"He was always running around and smiling" added Max's dad.

"Here's a picture of when he was younger" smiled Judy fishing around in her bag, coming up with a packet of photo's.

"oh! Mom" blushed Max hoping that there were no embarrassing picture's in there.

"Well here is the first one" she said handing the picture over "when he went to day care"

The picture showed a blonde haired, blue eyed boy smiling brightly at the camera.

"that is so cute" said Dizzy seeing the picture in her web cam.

"he loved it there" Max's dad replied taking the picture.

Half an hour past as Judy past pictures out of Max when he was young.

"there is not one, where he is not smiling" said Mr Dickinson.

"Well it was hard to catch him not smiling" replied Max's dad "even now it is hard to catch him frowning" he added fondly.

"Well Mr Granger, would you like to tell us about Tyson" prompted Mr Dickinson.

"there is not much to add to what they already know, well I can tell what I can, his name is Tyson Lee Granger and he was born on the 10th of April, because of the fire on our old house, there are not many pictures only this one" he said placing the picture on the table.

The picture held a younger version of Mr Granger and Grandpa, with a beautiful woman holding a toddler Tyson in her arms.

"Who's she?" asked Max looking at the woman, she had blue hair just like Tyson's and navy blue eyes.

"That's Tyson's mom, Helen" Tyson's dad smiled reminiscing in the past "she died saving another person" 

Everyone wanted to know what happened but the sadness in his eyes stopped the questions, silence draw over the lounge.

"Well I bet that Mr and Mrs Tate, also Mr Granger would like to take their child out for the day, your not going to see them for awhile" smiled Mr Dickinson.

"Yes it has been awhile" agreed Mr Granger " we'll just wait for dad then we can leave"

"alright" smiled Tyson, glad to be spending the say with his family.

Once Tyson's Grandpa had arrived back from breakfast, the Grangers went out for the day. The Tate's soon followed.

"Well boy what are you going to do?" asked Mr Dickinson smiling at the rest of the team.

"Dizzy and I are going to finish our analysts of the updates we preformed on Dragoon and Draciel" smiled Kenny before walking into the Kitchenette, settling down for a day packed day of running simulations.

Rei slumped in his chair *_have to stay of your ankle* _ran through his head. "I thought I'd sit and read for a while" he stated smiling slightly. *_Haven't do that I a while*_

Kai turned to the old man "I'm going to practice" before walking into the bedroom.

"Well I see you boys are busy, Now Rei take care and rest as best you can" Mr Dickinson said concerned before walking out of the door. Once the main door was closed Kai came out of the bedroom carrying Rei's book and Dranzer.

"this the book you wanted?" he asked handing Rei 'December by Steven King'

"Yeah thanks" Rei replied "I take your going to practice then"

"Dranzer's getting restless" smiled Kai "Drigger will be too" 

"it's alright, He'll tell me when he needs something" smirked Rei "see you later" he said before opening his book.

"see you late" said Kai leaning over to kiss the Neko Jin's forehead before leaving.

~~~~~####~~~~~

Kai walked to the training dishes, Dranzer eager to find a challenge.

*_I can't believe that I have the partner of my dreams, I feel so comfortable around him, like I have known his the whole of my life. Please God (or whatever they worship) let this not end like everything else in my life.*_

He came out of his thoughts by the feeling that he was being watched, he scanned the area. Nothing but bushes came into view. He carried on walking his senses alive, once he reached the dishes the feeling left.

*_Who or What was that?*_

//Maybe your Grandfathers men//

*_no he would have come out or carried on watching, I'm probably being paranoid that something's going to go wrong*_

Kai surveyed the people on the dishes looking for a worthy challenge, he found none so walked into a crop of trees to do his personal training watching the fire bird rise free from its blade weaving through the trees.

**~~~~###~~~#**

**"YAWN**" said Dizzy 3hrs into the simulations. "come on Kenny, give me a break if feel like I live in these simulations."

"Oh but Dizzy, just a couple more" pleaded Kenny.

"Come on Kenny, let the girl rest" came Rei's voice as he limped into the room.

"What are you doing?" screeched Kenny " where are your crutches?"

"getting a drink and in the bedroom" answered Rei limping to the sink.

"go back and sit down" shouted Kenny shooing Rei out of the Kitchenette back into his chair. "I'll get your drink, your meant to stay off your ankle" claimed Kenny fussing over the Neko Jin.

"Kenny I only wanted a drink" sighed Rei.

"Kai told us not to let you go anywhere without your crutches. Now Stay" ordered the chief before getting the drink that Rei wanted.

*_this is getting stupid* _thought Rei looking at Kenny rushing around.

*_I am perfectly able to walk around*_

not wanting to make Kai angry or Kenny angst he decided to stay where he was.

More in the next Chapter.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanx to:-

Hitokiri elf slayer of Evil – here is your update enjoy

Devlinn Reiko-sama – I thought it would be something different. Here is your update.

Senko- sama – I have an older brother and sister that are over protective I know that it can be a pain.

The tigris – You'll have to wait and see. 

Angelgirl10 – Sorry about my Grammar and spelling, but I'm glad that you like it and here is the next chapter for you.

Sachiko Aka*silver star – Hyper is good it brings fun into the world along with Sugar. Here is your update.

Bluumberry – Here is the next chapter for you!! Hope you enjoy.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Here is more for you hope you enjoy it.

Imigo – Thank you for your review. Here is the next instalment but you'll have to wait until later to find out who is following who.

Platinum Rei – Here is your update!!!

Chibi Drigger – Glad you like my story and continue to do so, here is your update I hope you like it.

Bonnie/Max/rei – The action will start soon, and it is along story I kind of had an idea that got bigger and bigger.

Chapter 10

It was late afternoon when Kai walked back into the suite, smiling slightly at Kenny who had fallen a sleep with his head on Dizzy, silently he walked over picking the small boy up. He placed him on his bed.

*_We need to talk about his sleeping habits*_ thought Kai as he walked out of the room.

"Dizzy, can you shut yourself down" he requested as the bit beast saved the work before shutting herself down.

"I'll tell no-one you did that" smiled Rei looking over his book at him.

"He'd cramp up if he had stayed like that" he replied walking to the Neko Jin. "Good book?"

Rei looked at the book once more "It's alright. How was training?" he asked

"Alright, No one to battle against" said Kai not mentioning the feeling of being watched he sat on the settee closes to Rei.

"You deliberately left me crutches in the bedroom didn't you" Rei accused.

"you need to rest your ankle" Kai simple answered.

Rei move back to his book. "this came for you" he said pointing to a Paper.

"thanks" 

The room went silent only broken by the rustle of pages being turned.

~~~~~####~~~~~~###

"That was so cool mom" shouted Max bursting into the room. "Thank you" he said hugging Judy.

"it's alright Maxy" she said smiling

"it has been awhile since I saw you last and now your going on tour it will be awhile before we see each other again" added Max's dad.

"Yeah! Its cool to be going on tour bit I'm going to miss you" said Max truthfully.

"We better leave you it's getting quiet late and you need sleep" said Judy hugging him tightly 

"Have fun, and stay out of trouble" said Mr Tate hugging his son before guiding Judy out of the room, leaving Max at the door.

"Come on Max" said Kai "Bed, no doubt we'll have another early wake up call"

"Ok night Kai, night Rei" said Max yawning.

"Night" said Rei trying not to yawn himself.

"Come on Kitten Bedtime" said Kai walking to sit on the arm of the chair.

"but I'm not tired" pouted Rei.

"you will be once you've had your pills" stated Kai "didn't think I'd forgotten about them did you?"

"I can hope" mumbled Rei as he watched Kai get the pills and a glass of water. Once the contents of the glass and pills were gone Kai picked Rei up walking into the bedroom, putting him on his bed before throwing his sleeping clothes at him.

"Go to sleep, I'll come to bed in a bit" said Kai as he walked out the room.

"Your waiting for Tyson" smiled Rei as he changed

"Whatever" mumbled Kai as he closed the door letting the Neko Jin sleep.

##############################~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At one o'clock in the morning the door finally creaked opened and Tyson walked in hoping no-one was up.

"Have a good time?" came Kai's voice startling the bluenet.

"Jesh! Kai you scared me" he yelped "yeah it was a good time"

"good, now bed, I don't know who's coming tomorrow but knowing Mr Dickinson it will be early" he ordered as he walked into his own room silently not to wake Rei.

~~~###~~~~

A figure moved about on the balconies of the rooms jumping from one to the other.

"this is easier than I thought" they muttered "your mine kid" he added jumping to the balcony below the Bladebreakers, startled by a scream, they looked round to see a small girl with red hair and glasses.

"EMILY, YOU ALRIGHT?" came a shout from the room.

"No! someone's out here" she shouted back, the figure scared by the attention jumped back down the balconies to the ground, Emily watched over the balcony. 

"What happened?" asked Michael walking on to the Balcony, seeing the shaken Emily.

"A man just jumped on the balcony, he ran off" she said pointing the way he had gone

Steve came out followed of Eddy. "Maybe we should call the police or at least the security" he said looking at the team leader.

"Fine" answered Eddy before walking back inside.

The Security was called and a description was given.

"I can't tell you anymore, it was dark and they were wearing black clothes" shouted Emily clearly tired of the same questions being asked over and over.

"Well thank you for your time Miss" said one of the security "we will tighten the security on this level"

"I don't think they wanted this room" she said "they looked like they were going to carry on up"

"Thank you again, we'll tighten security on all levels, good night"

"yeah thanks" mumbled Emily as she shut the door *_I wonder who they were after* _she thought as she climbed into bed thinking of the possible victims.

~~~~~~~~##########~~~~~~~~

Kai sat bolt upright when he heard a scream.

"What was that?" mumbled Rei waking up.

"I don't know, I'll be back in a minute" said Kai as he walked out of the room, ordering the other back to bed before he walked out of the suite running into one of the security men.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"nothing, just go back to bed Kid!" ordered the man not looking at Kai.

"tell me what is going on, then I will go to bed" stated Kai, the security man looked at Kai

"Look Kid, I told you" he started.

"Don't call me kid" growled Kai "just tell me what I want to know" eyes flashing slightly.

"Fine, someone saw a person trying to get to someone else's room from the balcony" he said "now please go back to bed"

Kai turned his back on the guard "prick" he mumbles *_could this have something to do with the feeling in the park. Probably not, just some stupid fan trying to get in.*_

He walked back into the room looking at three expectant faces.

"I told you to go back to bed" he stated.

"Come on" moaned Tyson "what's going on?"

"Someone saw something, that's it. Now bed" growled Kai leaving the other to scramble back to bed.

The leader walked into his room, to see Rei curled up in the middle of the bed, he simply picked him up and lay down putting him on top having Rei as a human blanket, Rei snuggled closer giving a contented purr.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – here is your update!! Enjoy.

Bluumberry – You'll have to wait and see who they're after. The families are on the way you'll have to wait.

Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil – Well here is your update, hope you enjoy it.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – You'll have to wait and see, anyway enjoy the update

AngelGirl10 – thanks for your review.

The tigris – I'm very lazy myself but had enough energy to update tonight. So here is your update.

H.H.B – Cool your back!!! Thank for your review of all my chapters in one.

Chibi Drigger – Here is your update enjoy.

Imigo – To answer your questions**.**

**who was that guy?!** You'll have to wait and see 

**Why were the All Stars at the same hotel as the Bladebreakers? Are all the teams and competitors staying there after the tournament or just those two?** All the teams are staying there after the tournament for celebrations and things like that. Not a bore it's nice to get a long review.

TigerRain – the other teams well be making an appearance now and then in the story. Who the person is after will be explained later on.

Espina Oscura – Cool new reviewer, thank you for your review.  
 

**Chapter 11**

~ _Dream_~

~ _Wind rustled the trees, screams and cries could be heard_

_ 'LET ME GO' came a shout._

_ 'No your mine' came a gruff voice._

_'GET OFF ME' squeaked the voice as the hold tightened, the body thrashing around~_

Kai woke to the noise of whimpering and the person above him thrashing about.

"Rei!" he shouted trying to get the boy from his dream, holding him tighter, in response Rei thrashed around even more. Kai let go of Rei, once free the Neko Jin jumped up onto the floor moving to the corner before full coming awake.

Rei looked around at where he was, relived to find that he was in his room, then he saw Kai looking at him. He realised that he must of freaked Kai out, his eyes filled with tears he tried hard to stop them falling. 

"I'm sorry" he whispered, a couple of tears rolling down his face.

"you did nothing wrong" said Kai firmly coming over to kneel in front of the Neko Jin opening his arms, he found himself with a lap full of cat.

"Sh….Sh… It's alright, I was only a dream" the bluenet said reassuringly " can you tell me what it was about? If you want to" he added looking into Rei's eyes.

"I…I…I don't know, who it is or what is going on, in the dream. I just feel trapped and this voice is in my ear, a man holding me down" Rei sighed "that's all that happened in the dream. I see other faceless people but I don't know who they could be"

Kai held him tighter whispering comfort in his ear, Rei finally felt better he tried to get up, collapsing again when he put his weight on his ankle.

"Only 3 more days" said Rei as he reached out to Kai for support, "We might as well get ready for the next visitor" he added looking at Kai smiling slightly. Kai couldn't help but smile back, the couple got changed, staying in the room they sat in comfortable silence.

~~~~#####~~~

The door of the suite opened as Mr Dickinson let a woman in her 40's into the room before directing her towards one of the chairs.

"Are you comfortable there, Mrs Kuriakin?" Mr Dickinson asked.

"Very well Mr Dickinson, please call me Cordet" she smiled.

"then call me Stanley. I'll go and get the boys" he said walking out to get the team up.

~~~###~~~~

Max came bounding in to the room chased by Tyson, arguing to and fro.

"Now boys, sit down and stop bickering" ordered Mr Dickinson sternly.

"yes sir" they chorused together, looking at the woman in the chair.

Rei's and Kai's door opened as Rei came walking through with his crutches followed by Kai, Kai didn't look at the guest as he was making sure that Rei was alright.

"My, My Kai haven't you grown" said Cordet standing up.

Kai swung round to look at the woman "Cordet" he said surprise laced in his voice "How?" he whispered.

Cordet walked forward pulling Kai into a tight hug.

"How are you child?" she asked looking deeply into his eyes.

"Fine" he replied not believing that she was there.

She smiled "didn't think they could get rid of me, did you?" she inquired.

"I thought you were dead" replied Kai pulling away from her, his eyes frosting over once more, face set.

"They didn't get it right" she said as she sat down again looking at Kai, Kai sat on the arm of Rei's chair, the Neko Jin put his hand in Kai's giving him silent support.

"Who are you?" asked Tyson, worried at the power this woman over Kai.

"I was Kai's child minder or nanny for seven years" she reflected "I watched him go from a darling little boy to the cold hearted boy his grandfather wanted him to be, but I could do nothing" she sighed " when I did try, Voltaire tried to have me killed."

Kai looked down *_Whoever gets close to me gets hurt, she tried to help me and was nearly killed* _the hand in his tightened, he looked into the golden eyes that radiated comfort and warmth.

"Well I came here to tell you about Kai so I will" smiled Cordet "well I met Kai when he was 3 years old, after his parents had been killed in a car accident, Kai Heero Hiwatari" she started, fishing around in her bag pulling at to photo book showing the first picture in a book.

"Here he is a 4 years old on his birthday with me, 8th October" she smiled, the picture showed a miniature of Kai minus his war paint, smiling at the camera, in the arms of a younger version of Cordet.

"this is before Voltaire took an interest in him" she said smiling at the memory.

Next in the file was a professional family portrait of Voltaire and Kai, Voltaire was sat on a chair with Kai stood next to him, his war paint visible in the picture his eyes cold with no emotion. " this was taken when Kai was ten, the last year I saw him" sadness echoed in her eyes.

"I always thought you were dead" said Kai looking at the woman "He always said that it was my fault" he added scared that it was the truth.

"you had nothing to do with it child, Voltaire didn't like me interfering and I pushed to hard, nothing you did" reassured Cordet, Kai stayed silent not really listening to the reassurance that she gave.

"Well that is all I can do, I now have another child to look after, this one I will not let go. I wish I had done the same for you" she admitted sadly getting up to leave.

"good bye" Kai whispered before walking into the bedroom.

"Well that was different" said Kenny quietly watching Kai's bedroom door close.

"Hn" said Rei as he struggled to get up.

"it was nice to see that Kai hasn't always been this way" smiled Max looking at the bright side of the visit.

"I'm going to see if Kai is alright" said Rei limping towards the bedroom quietly going in.

~Lounge~

"Voltaire deserves what he got" cried Tyson. "I don't get on with Kai, but to make him believe that someone's death was his fault is not right"

"yeah but Voltaire has no moral or sense of family, but hey he's behind bars for the rest of his life now" said Max trying to brighten the mood.

"Suppose you right Maxy" sighed Tyson " you fancy a battle?"

"O.K." said Max "you wanna come chief?"

"yeah, could do with checking your stats." Said Kenny.

The three younger team-members left the suite, hoping their team leader would be alright.

~bedroom~

Rei went quietly into the bedroom.

"Kai?" he asked going through the room onto the balcony. Kai looked up to see Rei leaning on the door frame.

"you alright?" Rei asked gently, concern shining brightly in his eyes.

"I'm fine" said Kai shortly then sighed "Sorry, I always thought she was dead and that it was my fault" 

Rei limped towards Kai leaning on the edge of the balcony, looking up at the taller bay.

"it's not your fault, you are not a Killer" said Rei sternly "you could do nothing without getting yourself killed, so don't go all mopey (A/N I know this is not a proper word) on me" joked Rei looking at the change on his Koi's face.

"Alright Kitten, you've changed my mind" smiled Kai turning to the Neko Jin " I'm fed up with living with my Grandfathers lies and me taking the blame"

Rei reached forward tugging on Kai's scarf.

"Come on, I didn't get my morning kiss this morning" he pouted, before turning limping towards the room, only to be swept up into strong arms. Once in the room they lay side by side looking into each others eyes but both in their own thoughts.

*_This is going great, this relationship is going well for the first one I've had with another boy. I pray to whoever is up there for this relationship to carry on* _thought Rei looking deeply into the scarlet eyes in front of him.

*_This day has been so confusing, someone came back from the dead and I feel compelled to put a happy face on it for Rei's sake, he has really gotten into my heart* _Kai's thoughts wondered off to the events of the morning.

"Kai, am I going to get that morning kiss or not" Rei pouted after about 10 minutes.

"Might do" teased Kai before reaching forward capturing Rei's lips into a passionate kiss, reaching round pulling Rei to him running his hands down his back.

Rei arched at the contact purring into the kiss, he reached to stroke Kai's chest happy to feel Kai arching towards the contact.

Kai continued his journey down Rei's back until he came to his backside, lifting his hand he lightly smacked it.

Rei pulled away from the kiss to look at Kai startled by the action.

"Didn't think I wouldn't notice you hadn't got your crutches on you, did you?" said Kai sternly looking at the Neko Jin.

Rei looked away blushing slightly.

"I thought you were more important," he said pouting before looking once more into Kai's eyes.

"Next time use your crutches" smiled Kai "now shall we go back to what we were doing," he said seductively before capturing Rei's lips once more.

~#~

"Hey guys, you feel someone watching us?" said Max looking up from the battle that he and Tyson was having.

Tyson slammed Draciel out of the dish before becoming aware of his surrounding, feeling the eyes of them.

"Yeah" he agreed looking around him.

"Probably just a fan" said Kenny getting up. 

"Probably" said Tyson grinning "they can't wait to see me blade again" he boasted 

"yeah right Tyson" signed Max. "come on we better get back for lunch"

"Come on we better not be late" rushed Tyson pulling Max behind him.

~~

The three burst into the room.

"KAI, HEY KAI IT'S LUNCH TIME" shouted Tyson walking into the lounge.

"Hn, no need to shout" growled Kai walking out of he's room, collected Rei's crutches before walking back into the room.

"er.. sorry" apologized Tyson rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever" muttered Kai coming back out of the room, something different about his face. Rei limped into the room before plopping himself on a chair then looking over to Kai, he started to giggle. Kai looked round or him.

"What?" 

Tyson soon entered into the laughing.

"What?!!" questioned Kai getting frustrating.

"your.. face paint" was all Tyson could chock out.

Kai went into the bathroom to see what was the matter, his face paint had been smudged across his cheek, he now looked like he had blue blusher on.

"Oh No!" he muttered before set about redoing his stripes.

The team moved down into the restaurant were they saw teams from the tournament. 

"this place is packed" said Max smiling at the teams in the room.

"with all the teams in the hotel, what do you expect" said Kenny looking for an empty table.

"well with the food here I would come here" said Tyson eyeing the buffet.

"come on there is a table over there" Max said seeing a table by the window, the group sat down and ordered their meal as Tyson raided the buffet.

"I wonder where we're going for the tour, where are we going first?" asked Max.

"I talked to Mr Dickinson earlier were going to the U.K. for the for the first leg of the tour, not sure after that" said Kenny, reading the E-mail off Dizzy's screen.

"it will be nice to see more of England" said Rei thinking about the last time they were there.

"Maybe Robert will show us around" said Tyson stuffing his face with his food.

Max and Tyson carried on the conversation about the tour round England, Kai listen to the places the chief thought they were going. Rei tuned out of the conversation when he felt someone watching him, he reached out with his senses to see where the feeling was coming from, he turned to look out of the window straight at a clump of bushes outside the glass, his eyes narrowed at the sudden movement, he kept his gaze on the bushes shutting out all other sounds focusing on the bush.

Kai looked over at Rei, seeing his Koi was focused completely on the bushes, he moved to stand next to the Neko Jin during the others attention to Rei. Kai crouched down by the side of Rei readying to pull him out of his trance.

"What's wrong?" asked Max looking at the focused Neko Jin.

"He's focused his attention on something outside" said Kai thinking about he could get Rei's attention without starling him, but he didn't have a chance. Tyson reached forward.

"Tyson No!"  but it was to late, the bluenet had clapped his hand on Rei's shoulder jerking back to reality.

Rei turned hissing at Tyson, his eyes narrowed and teeth bared.

"I told you not to" stated Kai as he drew Rei's attention to him, his voice bringing his to his normal state.

"What?" said Rei looking around him, seeing the people in the restaurant staring at him. Tyson looked at him fear present in his eyes, it suddenly clicked in his mind. "oh God" he whispered "I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked hoping he hadn't.

"your didn't hurt anyone" came Kai's voice causing Rei to turn to him again "what did you see?"

"there was someone in the bushes" explained Rei before turning back to look at the bushes. "I felt eyes on me" he whispered.

"Come on I think we need to go back" said Kai leading the group out of the dinning room keeping an eye on Rei as they went to the room once more.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to:-

Hitokiri elf slayer of evil – Thank you for your review

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review and here is your update hope you enjoy it.  
  


H.H.B – I'm not telling who it is your gonna have to wait, It's explained later on in the story I think in the next chapter. A couple of the Demo Boys will be coming into the story but not until later on. I have the time to do this because I first write it by hand, so I can do it anywhere when I have spare time.

Senko-Sama – Thank you for your review on both of my chapters on one and you'll have to wait and see.

Bluumberry – Here is your update. Enjoy!

TigerRain- So many questions so here are the answers that I can give.

**what was that? the hissing and the narrowing... this is part of Rei being neko-jin, right? **Yes this is part of Rei being a Neko Jin. Kai knows because he has been tort how to fight different foes in the abbey. The White Tigers can do it as well I suppose, but they don't in my story. I say that Rei could do some serious damage in that state because of him being half tiger. And the question about if it will happen again, the answer is that you'll have to wait and see.

I hope that answers some of your questions.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – here is your update hope you enjoy it.

Espina Oscura – I watch Gundam Wing but I also like the name and I thought that I suited Kai.

Bonnie/Max/rei – thank you for your review. Well rich families have Nanny's most of the time to look after their child and I think that Voltaire wouldn't have care about Kai until he was a certain age.

Angelgirl10 – Thank you for your review. Here is an update for you.

Imigo – Thank you for your review, and the image of Mr Dickinson as a spy is amusing. Here is an update for you.

Platinum Rei – I thought the crutches would be funny to keep annoying him, they will forever haunt him.

Chibi Drigger – Thank you for your review and Cliffy's rule they are a way off keeping people coming back to find out what happens.

The tigris – Here is your update for you enjoy.

A/n this is a short chapter but I hope that you like it.

Chapter 11

"Gather your blades, we're going to practice" ordered Kai ignoring the protests that came from the younger members "there is a tournament in the UK when we are there and I don't want to be shown up" 

Rei reached into his pocket withdrawing Drigger.

*_I can see your restless*_

// but you can't battle//

*_you wanna come out anyway?*_

//O.K. just tell me when//

*_I always wanted to do this* _Rei smiled at his thoughts.

"what you smiling at dude?" asked Tyson walking in with Dragoon. 

"Just thinking" Rei replied "Can I come with you?" he asked looking at Kai.

"No you need rest" said Kai firmly.

Rei turned his eyes pleadingly

"keep those kitty eyes away from me" Kai murmured his resolve weakening. "fine but your not battling" he looked into Rei's eyes stating the order.

"thank you Kai" smiled Rei.

The team trooped outside, Tyson fighting Max once again. Dragoon smashed into Draciel, Draciel held her ground.

"Come on Dragoon"

"Go Draciel"

Dragoon slammed once more into Draciel but lost his grip.

"The winner is Max"

Rei sat leaning against a tree watching the battle.

*_Come then Drigger* _he thought holding out his blade, it glowed green as Drigger rise, soon it was stood in front of Rei. The Neko Jin lent forward scratching the tigers ear for Drigger lay down beside him. Rei looked up at the rest of the team to see them standing there staring at him.

"What?" he said as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

 Kai was the first to recover. "Drigger can come out of his blade?" he asked looking at the tiger over.

"Yes I can" replied Drigger looking over to Kai. "ask Dranzer if she would like to join us"

"Dranzer?" questioned Kai looking at his blade.

"you have a connection" explained Drigger before putting his large head down to snooze in the sun. Kai held out his blade.

*_Dranzer_ _you want to come out?* _he asked

//sure// she said before bursting out of her blade soaring into the sky.

"Wow" breathed Max looking at the bitbeast. "Can we do that?"

"if you have a connection with your bitbeast. Can you talk to your bitbeast outside the battle?" asked Rei.

"No" answered Max

"in time you will and then Draciel will come out of her blade, you got to remember that Kai and I have had our bitbeast's for a long time and you have only just got your" smiled Rei "just give it time" he added gently. 

Kai watched as Dranzer wheeled about them diving down now and again.

"Dranzer" called Kai getting the great bird to land beside him. "why didn't you ever tell me you could do that?" he asked the phoenix.

"It never came up" she answered "it's only because Rei can't battle, that's why Drigger settled for just coming out of his blade"

Rei sniffed the air "there's a storm on the way" he said holding his blade out once more indicating Drigger to get in. "I'll be able to battle soon" he said seeing the sadness in the tigers eyes.

"Alright" he growled before disappearing into the blade. Dranzer followed the example, flying into her own blade.

"Come on we'd better get back" ordered Kai stopping the others from battling again.

Max and Tyson ran off towards the hotel with Kenny in toe.

"need a hand Koi" asked Kai helping Rei to stand up.

"thank you young sir" smirked Rei as he took his crutches from Kai "only two more days of these"

"As long as you rest as much as possible" stated Kai walking beside Rei as they waked to the Hotel. "also you have to take your painkillers when we get back, and don't try those kitty eyes on me again"

"Hn" huffed Rei as they entered the life, once they were upstairs Kai gave Rei his painkillers before telling to others to change into their sleeping clothes.

"but it's only Seven o'clock" whined Tyson

"I can tell the time" growled Kai " Rei and I are doing the same" as he walked out into his room.

"Just do it, I think he has something planned" explained Rei before following his boyfriend.

A couple of minutes later the team came out of their rooms in their sleeping clothes.

"sit down somewhere where you can see the T.V., leave one of the settees for Rei and I" ordered Kai as he walked into the Kitchenette.

The team took their seats, Max and Tyson on one of the settees while Kenny took one of the chairs. Rei sat on the edge of the other settee waiting for Kai, placing his crutches on the floor.

A knock came on the door "Room Service" came a shout.

Kai answered the door taking the packages off the man. He joined the others in the lounge setting the bags on the table.

"Mr Dickinson realized that during our training we missed people's birthdays, so told me to do this" Kai said motioning to the sleeping clothes " and he paid for these" he empted the bags, revealing Chinese Takeaway and DVD's.

"Cool" exclaimed Max settling down, curling up by the arm.

"What we got?" asked Kenny looking at the pile of DVD's.

"Look" said Kai as he sorted the food out, before giving each of the team member there meal.

"We have Pirates of the Caribbean and Lord of the Rings: Two towers." Said Tyson keeping them out of Kenny's reach.

"How about The Pirates of the Caribbean? I heard it was good" said Rei.

"O.K." said Max nicking the disc off Tyson, putting it into the machine. The team settled down to watch the video's, while the storm raged on outside, each of the team falling asleep at different times throughout the night. 


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to:-

Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil – Here is you update hope you enjoy it.

Chibi Drigger – It probably not his right birthday, I have made up all of the birthdays that I have used. So here is what I have put.

Imigo – Here is your update for you. 

Senko-sama – it was just a idea that I can up with.

The tigris – here is your update, a bit longer than the last one.

HHB – You'll have to wait!!! The evil will be revealed sooner or later, you'll just have to wait and see.

Bluumberry – No your not!!! You a loyally review that has always review my chapters do far.

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – Here is your update, enjoy.

Espina Oscura – My fav character in Gundam wing is Trowa but the name went better than.

Angelgirl10 – Thank you for your review.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Here is an update for you enjoy.

Catty Hiwatari – Thank you for your review!!! And you'll have to wait and see what is going to happen.

Kithic Pheonix – Well here is your update for you and I hope you enjoy it. 

Chapter 13

The Sun rose on gleaming Green hair as a small shape moved its way through the Bladebreakers lounge, chuckling slightly at the scene of the team all asleep. The shape jumped landing on the sleeping Neko Jin.

"AHHH!!" yelled Rei feeling the pressure on his stomach. Kai shot up, awake intently grapping the shape off Rei.

"Kevin" he growled after seeing who it was.

"What's up?" grinned Kevin after he had been put down (more like dropped)

"What are you doing here?" asked Max looking at the green haired Neko Jin.

"it's our time to tell you about Rei here" smiled Kevin "Lee's brought all the photo's" he added evilly.

"Oh God!" muttered Rei calming down "and Kevin I'm going to kill you"

A knock on the door stopped the murder attempt.

"you up" shouted Lee through the door.

"It's open" yawned Kenny, moving from the chair to un-stiffen his body "and we are now"

Lee opened the door to see the Bladebreakers in their sleeping clothes, different stages of consciousness.

"Kevin I said to see if they were up!" yelled Mariah "not to wake them up"

"it's O.K." smiled Rei "Come on sit down"

The White Tiger Team came into the lounge fully sitting where they could find space.

"Embarrassment time Rei" snickered Kevin reaching over grapping Mariah's bag, tipping the contents on to the table, various photo's of different ages piled on the coffee table. Max reached forward picking up a small square picture.

"this Kitten's cute" said Max showing Lee the picture. Lee started to laugh.

"What?" asked Max passing the picture to Gary.

"that's not a kitten" he explained "it's Rei"

Kai reached over to take the picture it showed a mass of hair framing two bright gold eyes.

"Cute" grinned Kai flashing the picture at Rei who buried his head in is hands.

"He was 5 at the time" Mariah explained "31st of October his birthday, He looked more like a cat than the rest of us at the time"

"Still does sometimes" teased Kevin.

"at least I don't look like a monkey" retorted Rei

"O.K. you two, Truce!" ordered Lee finally able to stop laughing.

"Yes Lee" they chorused together still pulling faces at each other.

Tyson started to laugh.

"What you laughing at?" asked Kenny moving to see what Tyson was looking at, he soon started to laugh himself.

"it this really you?" he asked through his laughing. Tyson showed the picture to the rest of the team.

"It was when he was growing his hair" said Gary.

"it started as an afro" added Mariah taking the picture.

The morning went quickly with the tales of Rei and the White Tigers, it was still carrying on in the afternoon.

"you remember when you and Gary decided to run away" said Mariah.

Rei looked pained "How could I forget?"

"Yeah the elders weren't happy were they?" said Lee remembering the incident.

"What happened?" asked Kai wondering why Rei looked so pained.

"It started off when we were collecting wood for our chores and I got board" started Rei. "so I started to rubbing sticks together to see if it was true if you could start a fire that way"

"And he did" input Mariah "burned all the wood pile"

"so I thought I'd be in mayor trouble so I took off into the forest, Gary followed me" blushed Rei "I told Gary I was going to run away and started away from the village"

"and I decided to join him to keep an eye on him" said Gary " he was only 8 at the time."

"hey you were only 9" protested Rei " anyway we kept walking until nightfall, then we stopped, a few minutes later Lei's and Gary's dad came into the clearing to take us home"

"How did they find out?" asked Kenny

"What did the elders do?" added Tyson

"Gary left them a trail to follow. I thank him now for it but then I wouldn't talk to him for two weeks"

"a week of that you were grounded" stated Mariah.

"also lets just say that he couldn't sit down comfortable for the rest of the week either" said Lei "and the elders didn't let him go anywhere without an adult in sight for a long time"

"Never did it again until I got Drigger" smiled Rei "this time I'm not going back"

"What never?" gasped Mariah

"Maybe to visit" said Rei

Kai smiled in his head before turning to Rei "stay with me then" he said startling the white tigers.

"you mean it?" asked Rei ignoring the others in the room.

"yes"

"then yes" Rei said before hugging Kai.

"you two are going out?" gasped Mariah "that is just too cute"

Gary reach forward putting his hand on Kai shoulder "you better no hurt him" he warned.

"I wont" said Kai not flinching at the large teens hold on him.

"Make sure you don't" was all that Gary said before moving his hand.

Max looked up "what about your parents?" he asked.

"I don't remember them" Rei answered "they died when I was really young" he added sadly.

"sorry Rei" say Max upset that he had saddened his friend.

"it's alright Maxy" reassured Rei.

"it's getting late and we have a plane to catch" said Lei getting up walking over to Kai "you rest and do what Kai tells you to do" he said hugging Rei " see you soon my friend"

"bye Lei" Rei said sadness in his voice.

Mariah came up next "bye Rei! I'll beat you next time" she smiled hugging Rei tightly " you know where I am" she whispered.

Rei smiled back *_She's younger than me but she acts like my older sister*_

Kevin wondered over "bye bro" he said looking down "see you soon" he added before walking quickly to stand by the door.

"Bye Kevin" said Rei knowing the green haired boy was upset.

Gary ambled over, picking Rei up giving him a bear hug "bye Rei" he said a tear running down his face.

"Bye Gary" said Rei returning the hug. Gary placed him back onto the settee gently, before placing an envelope into his hand.

"open Later" he said.

"Good Bye Bladebreakers, preparing to be beaten in the next tournament" Lei said as they walked out of the room, not noticing the man watching from around the corner.

*_So those are his friends, also going to the Neko Jin Village, I think I'm going to China. I'll be back for you Kon* _he thought before heading out of the hotel to get a plane ticket.

~~#~~

"I can't believe it's only one more day until we go to England" said Max.

"I can't believe we've spent all day in our sleeping clothes" said Kai in disgust.

"go get changed, we're go out for dinner" said Rei as he struggled up grabbing his crutches, he walked into his and Kai's bedroom, once there he sat on his bed opening the envelope that Gary had given him, inside their was a letter.

_Dear Rei,_

_                How are you doing my Child? I heard great things about you and Drigger, I made the right decision giving him to you. _

_But there is another reason, why I wrote to you, enclosed in this envelope.._

Rei looked through the envelope to find the picture in the picture stood a woman and a man. The woman struck him first, she was the female version of him with long black hair and golden eyes, the man had dark brown hair and grey eyes.

_These are your parents Airi Kon and Robert James. They were killed when you were five by a hunter called Conna Toleman because they would not give the location of our village, you were with them when it happened, though you were knocked unconscious, the hunter must have thought you were dead, now he had seen you on the T.V. so be careful because he is more likely to come after you because of the reminder you mother left him with, three scars that run from his forehead across his left eye to his cheek, be careful of this man. Take care Reimond Airi James-Kon._

_                        Lei's Grandfather _

(_­_I have no idea what his real name is)

Rei stared at the picture trying to find a memory of these people but none came. 

"Why can't I remember why do these people mean nothing to me?" Rei was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't hear Kai come in.

"Rei" he said walking over to the Neko Jin looking at what he had in his hand.

"Who are they?" he asked looking over Rei's shoulder.

"My parents" answered Rei looking at Kai " Gary gave me a letter from Lei's grandfather, he put this picture inside" he answered indicating to the picture. "they were killed in front of me but I don't remember them or the event.

Kai say quietly thinking it over "maybe you do" he said "your dreams the ones that really freak you out could be what happens that night" he suggested "what else is in the letter?" he asked.

"nothing" said Rei putting the letter into his pocket "personal stuff"

Kai narrowed his eyes, he knew Rei was lying to him but maybe he had his reasons.

"Come on, get changed you decided we were going out for dinner lets go" said Kai changing the subject. The couple change and readying themselves to go out.


	14. Chapter 14

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – Lei's grandfather is not sure about hunter going after Rei and thinks that if he is it will only be after Rei.  Here is your update!!

Hitokiri Elf slayer of Evil – That is explained later, and it will proceed from there. 

Catty Hiwatari – I would like to see that drawing, I see what I can do about getting round to reading you fic and I started to read it but couldn't review cause my computers being a pain but it looks brilliant at the mo.

Senko-Sama – Thank you for your review.

The tigris – Here is your update!! 

Chibi Drigger – I'm sorry about the cliffy's but its just away of stopping the chapter!!!

AngelGirl10 – Thank you for your review and you are right she was trying to scratch his eyes out. Glad you like it so far here is the next instalment.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Here is your update. Enjoy.!!!

Bluumberry – Thank you for you review and here is your next chapter.

Platinum Rei – Here is your update enjoy.

Chapter 14

They went into the city of Moscow by Taxi and found a Russian restaurant to eat at.

"Aww Man, the menu's in Russian" moaned Tyson as he turned the menu this way and that trying to understand it.

"Baka" muttered Kai as he read his menu.

Rei smiled sweetly at Kai.

"What do you want?" asked Kai suspiciously.

"for you to tell me what the menu says" stated Rei a little pout in his words "Why were you so suspiciously".

"because I know you Kitten" said Kai before reading the menu  out to the team. Each ordered their food and drinks, carrying a conversation as they waited. Rei and Max excused themselves as they went to the bathroom, Max helping Rei because he had to takes his crutches no matter how much he used his kitten eyes. On the way back they past a group of men on a table.

"What we gonna do now that Hiwatari brat has ratted on Voltaire" said one as he drank heartily.

"if I meet him right now I'd kill him" slurred another. Max and Rei looked at each other before rushing towards their table.

"What's up?"  asked Tyson to the flushed pair.

"Some of Voltaire's men are in here " panicked Max.

"So?" said Kai

"they've threatened to kill you" said Rei worry in his eyes. Kai pulled Rei into his lap ignoring the people who were looking at them.

"There are too many people in here for them to do anything" he said.

"but" said Rei. Kai put Rei back on to his chair.

"where are they?" he asked,   Max pointed to the table just in view with a group of men round it, Kai walked across the restaurant.

"Kai" said Rei trying to stop his Koi but it was to late.

"I heard you were looking for me?" inquired Kai to the group. The group became stunned before becoming edgy, they had heard about the training this boy had been through and was thought to be a lot more dangerous than he looked.

"No" stuttered one.

"Who are you?" another asked faking innocence.

"you know who I am. So if you do not want to see me again then I suggest that you reframe from threatening me in public." Kai warned before walking back to the teams table.

The Bladebreakers sat in shock staring at him, not shifting when the food arrived.

"eat up or it will be cold" stated Kai before digging into his own meal.

"I can't believe you just did that" said Tyson coming out of the shock.

"I did, now eat" said Kai bluntly eating his food once more. The team finally started their meals, mulling over what their team captain had done and how the man had reacted.

~~##~~

Quietly the team made their way outside, Kai paid for the meal, no-one spoke until they reached the hotel.

"Why were they so afraid of you Kai?" asked Max carefully. Kai stopped unprepared for the question.

"I'll tell you later" he said as they walked into the lift. It was quiet late when the team arrived back and because of the early start they decided to go to bed.

~~~~~~~####

//Rei!// came Drigger's voice breaking into Rei's subconscious.

*_What?* _asked Rei sleepily 

//something's wrong, Galux and Galeon are tense//

*_what?* _asked Rei listening to the tiger.

//there is something wrong, Galeon is acting very tense//

*_What could be wrong?* _asked Rei getting up from his bed limping over to the bathroom.

//I don't know, just thought I should tell you in case, I'll find out more but the others seem fine at the moment//

*_thank* _said Rei as he drank some water ending the conversation before going into his own thoughts *_What could be unsettling the others?* _he stared at his reflection *_could this Toleman really be back* _he wondered as he limped back to bed surprised he hadn't woken Kai, he slipped back into bed hoping the nightmares would not hit tonight, but it was not meant to be.

~ "_ROBERT!!!" came a scream, a still body coming into view, blood everywhere. _

_"come one Kitty Cat tell me what I want to know" a shadow came into view._

_"mommy" came Rei's voice, the feeling of being held down, suffocating, a scream echoed through Rei's mind, he screamed along with it_ ~

Rei's screams woke the suite, Kai tried to wake him but his eyes were open but he was still in the dream. Tyson, Max and Kenny burst into the room, seeing Kai trying to wake the Neko Jin.

"Rei!" shouted Kai trying desperately to stop the screaming that sounded so despairing. "Rei please wake up" said Kai shaking him.

"what's the matter?" asked Tyson looking at Kai.

"nightmare" replied Kai shortly before turning back to wake his boyfriend. Rei finally calmed down, whimpering now and again his eyes clothes once more before focusing.

"Kai" he said looking at the team captain, tears clear in his eyes.

"go back to bed, he'll be alright now" Kai said not looking at the rest of the team, instead keeping his eyes solely on Rei. The three reluctantly left their team-mate and Captain alone. Kai gathered Rei to him, placing him in his lap hugging him tightly while tears silently ran down the Neko Jins face.

"you alright?" asked Kai looking at the boy in his lap. Rei looked up wiping his face.

"sorry" he said looking down.

"nothing to be sorry for, what happened this time?" inquired Kai forcing Rei to keep eye contact.

"I saw my fathers dead body" whispered Rei shakily " he was so still and blood was everywhere" his added before retreating back into the dream telling Kai what he saw and felt.

"do you know what the man?" asked Kai trying to get more information. Rei pulled away unsure if he should tell Kai, admitting that he had lied to him. He looked down and away.

"Lei's Grandfather told me in the letter he sent to me" he said still looking away " the man I think is Conna Toleman" he added before moving towards the window. "I'm sorry that I lied to you about the contents of the letter."

Kai got up walking over to the Neko Jin. "I knew you were lying to me" he said putting his arms round Rei supporting him while holding him close. "what else did the letter say?"

Rei hesitated before deciding to tell him.

"Lei's Grandfather told me that the man that killed my parents may come after me, because my mother wouldn't tell them where the Village was, He was hunting our kind. She left him with a reminder three scars across his face." Confessed Rei. Kai tightened his hold he could understand Rei lying for privacy but not when it endangered his life. He let Rei go turning the boy round anger in his eyes.

"you mean that someone is out to kill you or at least harm you" said Kai harshly looking at the boy in front of him.

"yes" said Rei quietly "I didn't think anything would come of it but the dreams and Drigger saying something is wrong with Galux and Galeon" he carried on "I'm sorry I lied to you Kai."

Kai couldn't bring himself to stay angry but he was hurt and knew that he shouldn't just let Rei get away with lying to him.

"I need some time" he said hugging Rei quickly. "I'm going to sleep in the lounge, this is not going to effect our relationship"

Kai walked into the lounge, sitting heavenly on the settee staring ahead of him.

*_he lied to me, his life was in danger and he didn't tell me*_

//_You didn't tell them when your life was in danger_// came Dranzer voice

*_I didn't think that they could help me, but I know that I can help him, he knows it as well* _argued Kai *_what do I do Dranzer, I want to go in there and tell him it is fine but I feel like I should do something about his lying*_

//_do something then_// suggested Dranzer

*_what?* _questioned Kai. Dranzer went into a list of what Kai could do with out coursing much of a problem within the relationship.

~~##~~

Rei could only stare at Kai's back as he left the room, tears silently tracing down his face. 

"please come back" he whispered before walking to the balcony to the balcony to greet the sun that rose over the city.

Sorry another Cliffy for you.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – Thank you for your review, here is your update.

Senko-Sama – Thank you for your review.

Hitokiri Elf slayer of Evil – There will be action later.

The tigris – Cliffy's are fun!!! They are a good way to end a chapter.

Chibi Drigger – Thank you for your review, soorrryyy put Cliffy's all the way.

Catty Hiwatari – thank you for pointing that out and not I didn't. here is your update.

Platinum Rei – Glad you liked the chapter, here is the next one for you.

Espina Oscura – Thank you for your review!!!

(A/N This chapter a bit weird not sure what I was thinking as I wrote it)

Chapter 15

The sun rose high as Rei sat looking over at the City as it woke, wondering if he still had a boyfriend. Kai paced the lounge wondering how to do what he had decided what to do. He walked into the kitchenette getting Rei's pills before walking his room he couldn't see the boy in the bed but a breeze hit his face, Kai walked to the balcony doors looking at his kitten who had his back to him.

*_no crutches* _mused Kai trying not to look cold and heartless, now wouldn't be the time.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" asked Kai breaking the thoughts that Rei were deep in. Rei just turned to Kai his eyes red and face wet from tears. Kai walked over to him giving him his pills, touching Rei's hands briefly but it was enough to tell that the Neko Jin was freezing.

"get inside" Kai ordered steering Rei inside, the plan he was looking for coming to mind. "Come on" he said pulling Rei into the bathroom, he turned the water on letting it warm up, (A/N it's a bath with a shower as well. I have one at home ^__^)  while he turned to Rei the golden eyes clouded in confusion.

"I told you it wasn't going to affect our relationship" Kai said reaching forwards kissing Rei on the forehead. Rei smiled slightly.

*_Something is going on, he has a look in his eye that makes me feel like a little kid about to get punished*_

Kai stripped Rei and unwrapped his hair before picking him up and putting him into the bath letting the water fall over his body wetting his hair, Kai followed him into the water. They showed in silence Kai waiting for the right moment, he reached forward grapping the shampoo reading the label as he massaged the liquid into his Koi's hair. Rei started to purr in spite of himself but he couldn't stand the silence anymore.

"Kai what's going to happen?" he asked quietly.

Kai looked at the Neko Jin, sighing slightly his resolve was weakening but he had to make sure that Rei didn't lie to him again when his life could be in danger.

"Rei you lied to me and that I can understand for certain reasons but you put your life in danger" he stopped Rei from interrupting. "I know that I may not come to anything but it could do"

Rei looked down, thinking about what Kai had said "I can see why your upset but what will you do?" he asked. Kai ignored the question for the time being and finished washing himself, motioning for Rei to do the same.

"Come on get changed" Kai ordered feeling his resolve weaken even more getting weaker every time he looked at Rei.

*_Why does he affect me so much?*_ he asked himself.

The couple walked into their bedroom, getting changed into their day clothes. Rei sat downcast on one of the beds playing with the hem of his T-Shirt. What was left of Kai resolve wavered as he argued with himself finial deciding to go with one of Dranzers' ideas.

"I think a rule should be added to our relationship and Warning system" he said looking at the boy on the bed. Rei looked up.

"What do you mean?" he said looking at Kai who stood by the balcony doors.

"A rule of No lying could be introduced but that would be a rule that could not be upheld but we need something so from now if anyone had a problem has that puts them in danger they tell the other" Started Kai "also reframe from putting themselves in dangerous situation". Rei thought through what Kai had said looking at pro's and con's.

"Does this include you?" he asked.

 Kai thought about the question *_Should there be a different set of ruled for everyone*_

"yes it does" Kai replied.

"What do you mean about warnings?" asked Rei

"I mean that you get three warnings before a punishment" answered Kai.

"Punishment?" repeated Rei.

"I don't know what punishment it could be and I hope that it will never get that far" said Kai " but I felt like I should have done something last night" he added.

"What?" Rei nearly shouted.

"I was so angry with you last night for keeping this away from me, but it should never be done in anger so this warning system is in place" he said "and you are on your first warning Kitten"

Rei was quiet not responding to the pet name. *_did it really scare him that much. He threatened to punish you but he was scared for me* _Rei continued to argue with himself but one thing always came through was the fact that he trusted Kai complete.

"I trust you Kai" he started " I know that I shouldn't have lied about Toleman but I thought he was not a problem. You care for me and that's what I need so I'm sorry Kai and take note I'm on my first warning." He finished looking at Kai's reaction. Kai smiled at Rei

"so no bad air between us, once this warning is set then the problem is pushed back" he said sitting next to Rei.

"No bad air" Rei smiled back, his mind made up, to stick the Relationship though with Kai.

"good" Kai smirked before kissing Rei "Come on lets get some breakfast" Rei and Kai left the suite to go to the restaurant.

~~##~~

Tyson and Max woke up early, seeing that Kenny was still asleep they changed quietly before walking into the lounge.

"wonder if Rei's OK?" asked Max looking at the older boys room.

"I'm sure his fine" reassured Tyson. "don't tell Kai this but he is strong enough to help him"

"suppose so" agreed the blonde before sitting on the settee. Tyson put on the T.V. 

"a day off and our last day here what you wanna do?" asked Tyson.

"Not sure but I think that breakfast comes first" said Max hearing Tyson's stomach rumple.

"He he." Smirked Tyson rubbing his stomach " could be a good idea"

"Should we wake Kenny up?" asked Max

"come on then" said Tyson going into the bedroom to wake the chief up.

"Kenny, you want to get some breakfast?" asked Max gentle almost whispering. Kenny turned to the blonde blinking sleepily.

"o.k." he mumbled as he got out of bed. The three trooped down to the restaurant to meet Rei and Kai coming out.

"Hi Guys" shouted Max from the lift.

"Hi max" smiled Rei.

"What we up to today?" asked Tyson standing by the blond.

"practice" stated Kai "Breakfast then the park, meet you there"

"Does that mean I can go?" asked Rei.

"yes" answered Kai before starting to walk towards main doors. Tyson, Max and Kenny quickly got their breakfast so they could met Kai in the park.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you to:-

Bonnie/max/rei – Thank you I was heading for that.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review.

Sarcasmcat – your back cool!!! Thank you for your review and here is a update for you.

Hitokiri Elf slayer of Evil – Here is your update for you.

Senko-sama – Thank you for your review.

The tigris – Thank you for your review!!

Angelgirl10 – Yeah it was a weird chapter and I'm not entirely sure what it wrote but what can you do. Here's the next chapter.

Platinum Rei -  Thank you for your review.

Espina Oscura – Here is your update, enjoy!!

Chibi Drigger – Thank you for your review and here is the update for you.

Chapter 16

//Bitbeast// to //Bitbeast//

As the youngest members walked into the park, they could see a crowd around one of the dishes. Tyson pushed through with Max and Kenny following, wanting to know what was going on. Kai was stood one side glaring at the boy opposite, Dranzer spinning in the dish.

"Come on Stripe boy, lets see what you've got" the boy opposite shouted. Kai just shrugged the comment off 

"I don't battle Idiots"

"Why you!" the boy shouted before launching his blade into the dish, smashing into Dranzer.

"Return" ordered Kai, waiting for his blade to return. Dranzer span doing a circuit of the dish before returning to Kai.

"You backing out" laughed the Kid.

"Never started the fight Kid, plus your no challenge to me" said Kai turning to leave.

Tyson pushed to stand by Kai "What's going on?"

"Look it's Tyson" Whispered the group

"What are you doing defending this amateur?" shouted the opponent. Kai turned to face the boy, his death glare present.

"Amateur" he growled anger laced through his words. Max and Tyson burst out laughing, the boy turned to them.

"What?"

"Amateur, you just called Kai an amateur" they chocked out. Kenny looked at the boy.

"you just challenged Kai Hiwatari to a battle" he informed the boy.

The Kid looked shocked, looking at Kai properly "Kai..Hiwatari. I challenged you" he stuttered.

Kai was still angry "you should know your opponent" he sneered before walking off to the other dishes where Rei was. Tyson looked at the boy.

"Listen to him" he advised "he helped me" he added before following the team captain, Max and Kenny trailing after him. They walked into the clearing where the other dishes were, Kai was leaning against a tree eyes closed seeming to try to calm himself down. Rei was sitting against the tree opposite looking at Tyson confused.

"What happened?" He asked 

"Nothing" said Kai stopping Tyson from saying anything "a Stupid Kid"

"Yeah" agreed Tyson

"Max, Tyson get ready." Ordered Kai looking at the two. They readied themselves to battle, they launched.

"Go Draciel"

"Dragoon" 

Both shouted willing their Bit beast to win.

~~##~~

Three Battles were played, Tyson winning Two-One. Kai told them to separate and work on their own to build on their weaknesses. While this was going on the Morning went and Dranzer was whizzing through the trees. Rei lying next to the tree talking to Drigger.

*_You alright?*_

_// Fine, can't wait for you to battle//_

_*Why?*_

_//because I'm storing my strength, let me battle someone you hate//_

_*see what I can do* _He thought before watching what the others were doing. Tyson's Stomach started to rumple.

"When can we go to lunch?" asked as he readied to launch Dragoon once more. Kai turned to Kenny.

"What time is it?"

"1 o'clock" answered Dizzy as she recorded Max's states.

"Stop!" ordered Kai "Lunch then practice"

"oh man" groaned Tyson.

"we don't have to stop for lunch" Kai threatened glaring at the dragoon owner.

"Come on Kai" said Tyson, smiling at the captain. "we all need food"

"Hn" said Kai before waking off towards the Hotel.

"fine don't wait" grumped Rei as he struggled up from the floor before grapping his crutches. Lunch went quickly and the rest of the afternoon was spent practicing battling and other excises to strength their bitbeast and body.

~~##~~  
  


Evening came, the moon showing in the sky, the air getting colder.

"Come on you two harder" ordered Kai pushing Tyson and Max who were shivering in the cold. Rei struggled up.

"Come on Kai, it's getting cold" he limped over to the captain. "I'm getting cold" he added putting his cold hands onto Kai's arm.

"Fine, go to the hotel" he ordered. Tyson and Max were ready to fall asleep after they had eaten. Kenny and Dizzy exhausted after the recording and number crunching they had to do, his brain needed rest while Dizzy shut herself down. Kai was just as tired but would not let it show, once they had eaten dinner they went up stairs.

"Pack then bed, the plan is at 10 o'clock in the morning, anything not packed will be left behind" said Kai before walking into his room. Rei slumped onto the bed once he made it into the bedroom, yawning.

"You Can't be tired" said Kai looking at the Neko Jin.

"no Just bored" he answered as he looked round the room checking to see what needed to be packed, everything seemed to be in his bag. Kai quickly packed leaving only what he needed tonight and tomorrow before doing the same for Rei.

Kai changed into his sleeping clothes, before leaning against the headboard of the bed with his eyes closed as Rei finished washing up in the bedroom. Rei looked through the door to see Kai like this, thinking he was asleep, he crept as silently as he could with his ankle, as he was about to sit on Kai's lap when arms grabbed him.

"Ahhh" he screamed as he was pulled to the bed to find himself under Kai. "Meany" pouted Rei as he gazed at the bluenet.

"you shouldn't sneak about" retorted Kai as he rolled off to lie beside Rei.

"We have an early start, we have to be at the airport for 9 o'clock and its an hour journey so it's a 7 o'clock wake up" said Kai.

"too early" mumbled Rei.

"I know but it has to be done" Kai said before he sat up, getting out of bed.

"Where you going?" asked Rei sitting up.

"there is something that I forgot to pack" he answered as he walked out of the bedroom, coming back with a glass of water and the bottle of pain killers. Rei sighed.

"you thought I'd forgotten about these didn't you?" said Kai as he took two out giving them to Rei "at least your get some sleep"

Rei took them without argument trying to think of a way to get rid of them, but the pills soon kicked in and he yawned again.

"Now I'm tired" he said stifling yet another yawn. Kai got back into bed pulling Rei tightly against him.

"Sleep"

Rei fell asleep quickly, Kai stayed up planning what to do tomorrow and how to get Tyson out of bed, finally dozed off.

~~~###~~~  
  


Lei stood facing this man. "what do you want?"

"you" the man answered.

"not going to happen without a fight" Lei shouted back getting into the fighting stance.

_*Galeon sent Rei a message, Toleman is about*_

_// what about you?//_

_*I'll be fine* _Lei answered before jumping at Toleman, but was knocked back by a dart.

"nighty night" sneered Toleman as he walked towards Lei. "Lecoy will be happy"

A Red and black light surrounded Lei, before Galeon stood before him teeth bared.

"your not making anyone happy" he roared, Toleman shot Tranquilliser once more but nothing happened.

"this can't be happening"  shouted Conna stumbling away as Galeon prowled towards him, after awhile he turned and fled

*_these bit beasts are more of a pain than the Neko's themselves* _he stated in his mind as he ran. Galeon nudged Lei trying to wake him, his breathing was slow.

"he's asleep" said Galeon smiling in relief that Lei was not hurt.

//Galux//

//What?//

//I need help, Lei's been hurt. Send Drigger a message Toleman's struck//

//WHAT TOLEMAN?//

//Yes! Do it quickly//

//where are you?//

// Forest. Buy the dish//

//fine//

Mariah was startled when Galux shouted panicked in her head.

//Mariah!!//

*_what is it?*_

_//Toleman, Lei's hurt he's by the dish in the forest//_

Mariah stood up quickly. "Kevin, Gary. Lei's needs us"

The group trooped out finding Lei on the ground, the dart still in him. Gary picked him up gently and walked him back to the village.

"it would seem that that hunter is back, Rei must watch himself now" spoke Lei's grandfather worriedly.

More soon.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to:-

Senko-sama – Thank you for your review.

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – Here is the next chapter for you, enjoy.

Catty Hiwatari – You'll have to wait and see, Here is a update for you.

The tigris – Here is a update, What's mad TV?.

AngelGirl10 – Thank you for your review, here is an update for you.

Hitokiri the Elf slayer of Evil – Here is a update for you.

Chibi Drigger – Thank you for you review, and being high is so cool specially on air or sugar. 

Bluumberry – Thank you for your review!! Here is some more for you.

Alnitak – Hello to Germany from England. Thank you for your review.

Espina Oscura – Thank you for your review and I'm glad you like it, here is some more for you.

Chapter 17

_//REI!!//_ roared Drigger.

Rei shot up *_what?*_

_//Toleman's attacked, Lei was tranquillised but is alright//_

Kai woke up looking at Rei.

"Rei?" he asked

"What?" Rei was trying to listen to Kai and Drigger at the same time.

"Drigger come out" Rei nearly shouted, Drigger bounded out of his blade to sit on the floor beside the bed.

"Sorry Kai but Drigger was speaking to me" explained Rei.

"What about?" asked Kai.

Drigger looked at Rei.

"go on" encouraged Rei.

"Toleman's attacked Lee a few hours ago, he's not hurt but there is a warning going round the Bit beasts"

"Why Lee?" asked Rei.

"to get to you, but he didn't know about Galeon"

"So he's about" said Kai anger in his words.

"but he doesn't know my power" said Drigger. "its different this time, you have 4 Bit beasts and 3 other people with you"

Rei smiled "thanks but I have my own fight with Toleman as well"

"And if he hurts you then I've got one" vowed Kai ready to defend Rei when he was needed. Rei smiled

"Thank you, but at the moment he's in China and can't know about us going to England so we should be able to trick him for a while then…then…. I don't know"

"then if he comes anywhere near you, I'll Kill him" said Kai.

BEEP!!!BEEP!!!!

"plane to catch" said Rei "Drigger Return"

"Manners" growled Drigger.

"Please" with that Drigger went into his blade in a flash of green.

"Come on get ready, you don't have to use your crutches but take it easy" said Kai as he turned the alarm off. The couple changed into their usual clothes, Rei limped out of the room to wake the others, limping into the younger boys room.

"Max! Tyson! Kenny! Up!" said Rei hoping that at least one of them would wake up. Max woke quickly, but in a daze.

"what?"

"plane"

"oh Yeah plane" this turned over in Max's head before.

 "PLANE" he shouted rushing out of bed hitting Tyson on his rush out of the bed. The bluenet woke startled.

"What the..?" he yawned

"get up we have a plane to catch" explained Max as he hurried to change and finish off packing. Rei limped out of the room avoiding the pandemonium that the room was in.

"Kids up?" asked Kai walking into the room carrying his and Rei's luggage.

"Yeah" replied Rei going into the kitchenette looking through the cupboards.

"Drink?" he asked.

"Coffee please" said Kai as he walked towards Tyson's room, he walked in glancing at the mass the room was in, Tyson's stuff was everywhere.

"What's going on?" he asked dangerously.

"I can't find Dragoon" panicked Tyson. Kai sighed 

"that would be because KENNY HAS IT" his voice getting louder while indicating to the brunet holding the blade 

"GET PACKED AND DOWN STAIRS IN THE NEXT 15 MINUTES OR NO BREAKFAST" he yelled before slamming the door.

"Kai?" asked Rei walking into the lounge cautiously keeping his eyes on his boyfriend, handing his coffee over. Kai gulped the drink down before saying.

"it's alright, just getting them to move" he said calmly "come on breakfast" he added taking Rei's hand in his slowly they made it to the Dinning Room, where they sat waiting to order.

"What would you like to order?" the waiter asked.

"Toast for me and Pancakes for him" Kai ordered " then could I have another 3 rounds of toast for the others" he added.

"Certainly" The waiter smiled.

"thank you" Rei smiled back as Kai once the waiter had gone.

"Anything for you Kitten" (I know I know sappy) Kai smirked back.

The food arrived quickly because the room was nearly empty because of the time, Tyson ran in to the room breathlessly.

"Made it" he yelled taking a seat. Kai put one of the toast rounds in front of Tyson before placing the others were Max and Kenny would be sitting. Finally the other two came in to eat their breakfast, Kai glanced at the clock.

*_SHIT!!* "_come on we have to go" rushed Kai running out to the car park, outside was a taxi driver loading their luggage into the back, Rei spotted his crutches within the bags.

"Why are those doing there?" ask Rei pointing to them.

"In case" answered Kai.

"in case of what" Rei pressed.

"Your ankle is still healing so you may need them at some point" explained Kenny. Rei gave up asking because he knew they wouldn't be left behind. The journey to the airport was boring and uneventful, Max feel asleep while Tyson watched Kenny work on Dizzy. Kai and Rei watching the things around them, reaching the airport just before 9.

"Why are we so early?" asked Rei "plane doesn't leave until 11"

"Check in and stuff also not to be seen" said Kenny. The team trooped inside, carrying their luggage (apart for Rei). Max walked over to the check in desk to hand over the passports, the clerk smiled.

"thank you sir" she looked over the passports checking everything was there.

"The Bladebreakers" she said recognising them "go through to the lounge to rest after you check in your luggage."

There were a few people for different flights, so the team sat quietly for a while before Kai stood up.

"Max, Rei you stay here, Tyson, Kenny come with me to check the luggage in" he ordered, the three boys went off leaving Rei and Max with the hand luggage and Rei's crutches. The smell of beer hit Rei, he turned to see where it was coming from seeing a group of male youths all with cans of beer in their hands.

"Rei you want anything from the vending machine" asked Max braking Rei thought.

"Sure a Galaxy bar please" smiled Rei going back to keep an eye on the group. Max came back with the chocolate, so Rei devoted his attention to the blonde next to him, not noticing the group moving. One sat next to Max.

"Hey there cutie" he slurred, Rei lowered his head so they couldn't see he was a Neko Jin in doing so he realized one about to sit next to him.

"Hey there sweetheart, what's a nice girl like you doing here alone?" he asked heavy smell of beer in his breath.

"girl" muttered Rei, his anger rising he hated being called a girl and these men where annoying as it was and what was that one trying to do to Max. He bend down picking up his crutches.

"get your hands off him" he looked up eyes silted fangs flashing.

"What the hell are you?" yelled the youth by Max moving quickly away " a fucking freak" 

The one nearest Rei moved forward, Rei sensed in and slammed his crutch back into the youths stomach. Rei stood up glaring at the men.

"I think you should leave now" he growled baring his teeth once more, not needing to be told again they ran. Rei slumped in his chair as both boys sat in shock afterwards, a old woman approached them.

"Are you boys alright?" she asked kindly, Max smiled shakily

"yes thank you"

"Jon" she shouted over her shoulder " go and bye two hot chocolates" she ordered. A man about 60 come over carrying two cups of hot chocolate, he handed one to each of the boys.

"Thank you" whispered Rei not looking up, frightened that he would scare them after what had just happened.

"Look up child, I have seen a Neko Jin before, they do not frighten me. Not all people judge on appearance" the woman said drawing Rei gaze upwards, Rei looked up smiling slightly at the old woman.

"now isn't that better?" she asked smiling brightly. Max and Rei drank their drinks talking to the man and his wife, soon their plane was called so they had to leave.

"good bye young ones" she smiled as she left " have fun wherever your off to".

"bye and thank you" both boys shouted afterwards. Kai and the others walked back into the waiting room, Tyson and Kenny laughing among themselves Max bounded towards them.

"What you talking about guys?" he asked hoping to forget about the men from earlier.

"Some guys just got chucked out for being drunk, 4 of them where laughing at the one for being beaten by a girl and another ranting about a vicious freak in the lounge" Tyson said smiling. Max smiled sadly before returning to his seat, Tyson kept talking about it, looking around asking "where's the vicious freak then?" or "I don't see one, but it could be anyone" he wouldn't dropped the subject, even when Max tried to change it. Rei was becoming annoyed but tried to keep calm.

"Tyson stop talking about it please" asked Rei polity still looking down so no-one could see how upset he was.

"Come on Rei, some Freak is in here and I wanna find it" Tyson complained. This broke Rei's patient he stood up glaring at Tyson.

"Well you found him" he shouted before limping away. Kai followed, stopping him before he left the lounge.

"Come here" said Kai holding out his arms pulling Rei into them holding him tightly.

~~##~~

Tyson turned to Max.

"What did I do?" he asked. Max glared slightly at Tyson.

"Rei was the 'freak' that they were talking about, they got to close for comfort and Rei got angry so he lashed out" he explained

"oh man" muttered Tyson looking over to where Kai held Rei "I didn't realised because he's not a freak" he said slightly louder than necessary.

Rei looked up from Kai's arms hearing what Tyson had said.

"it's true, you know your not a freak" smiled Kai "your unique and I love you for it" Rei smiled realising that it didn't matter what those men thought, only the ones who he cared for mattered, he limped back over to Tyson.

"Thanks"

**Flight 2186 to England is boarding, now proceed to gate 3** came over the intercom.

"Come on guys the plane is ready" said Kenny gripping Dizzy he readied to board the plan. The team made their way to the gate, walking through the security into the tube ready to get on the plane.

"Surprising there is no reporters about" said Max looking around.

"Because they were told we were leaving on Monday" smiled Kenny.

"come on move" ordered Kai as they were moved onto the plane. The team sat down in their seats, Tyson, Max and Kenny in the row next to Kai and Rei. The plane filled up slowly as the passenger readied to fly to England. 

More soon.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to:-

Senko-Sama – Thank you for your review and I think that it was hard on Rei but it went with the story.

Hitokiri the elf slayer of evil – Thank you for your review.

Chibi drigger – Here is your update hope you enjoy it. Thank you for your review.

The tigris – thank you for telling me that. Thank you for you review.

Espina Oscura – I'm from England as well and it is a great place that's why I put it in this.

Platinum Rei – You'll have to wait and see when they meet. 

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Cool your back, good luck with your exams, which ones are they? Thank you for your review.

Kitty Cat – Thank you for your review and here is the next chapter for you.

AngelGirl10 – good luck with finding the kids and don't leave to much mess. Thank you for your review.

Chapter 18

"We are at 15,000 feet you may undo your seatbelt" spoke the co-pilot over the speaker.

The Bladebreakers undid their seatbelts, before doing their own things. Kenny was on Dizzy playing card games against her, Max was listening to his personal CD player, while Tyson played his GameBoy. Rei yawned tiredly looking at the ground below.

"get some sleep" said Kai turning to the boy.

"Can't get comfortable" Rei replied glanced at Kai.

"lean on me then" Kai offered "maybe you'll fall asleep that way" 

Rei smiled before leaning to sleep on Kai's shoulder, Kai lifted his arms letting the Neko Jin lean on his chest, Rei soon fell asleep Kai followed soon after. Both were woken by a stewardess coming round.

"we are about to descend, could you put your seatbelts back on please" she asked quietly before moving off.

The plane descended through the clouds into Heathrow London. The Team disembarked of the plane to wait in the arrivals lounge, they made it through the security without any problems and continued on to collect their luggage, that's when they noticed people looking at them.

"I think that we've been spotted" whispered Max as he followed Kai to the luggage area.

"So do I" Tyson whispered back "we better hurry". Kai lead the team through the airport with Kenny at the back keeping an eye out of any fan groups, they reached outside to be confronted by reporters and fans.

**BLADEBREAKERS**       **WILL YOU MARRY ME REI**

**I LOVE YOU KAI          TYSON IS SO CUTE**

**GIVE ME MAX ANYDAY**

All the fans shouted for different members of the team, hoping to get noticed. The Reporters trying to get their attention by shouting different questions. The team pushed through getting into a taxi.

"Beth Hotel" said Kai getting in, the cabby got out to put the luggage in the trunk before driving to the hotel. Kai leaned forward to get the drivers attention.

"go to South Hill hotel instead please" he directed.

"sure" replied the driver pulling to the right road to lead to the hotel.

~~##~~

Once they reached the hotel, Kai paid the taxi as the others got the luggage, before they walked into the foyer of the Hotel, it was big but not overly grand, they walked to the desk waiting to be served. A young woman about 24 smiled over the Desk.

"How may I help you?"

"We have rooms booked" said Kai "the Bladebreakers" 

"Ah! Yes here are your Keys" she said handing the key cards over to the captain. "have a nice stay"

The team walked over to the life, piling their things inside they went to the third floor, when they lift stopped they walked down the corridor of the floor looking for their rooms. Kai handed Max the key to the younger boys room, Number 68, the younger ones piled into their room leaving Kai and Rei to find their room. They came to the door with the Number 69 (A/N couldn't resist).

"you think this is a sign" smirked Kai glancing at Rei then at the number.

"Maybe" grinned Rei before walking into the room "I think Mr Dickinson realised we're together" said Rei pointing out the double bed.

"A least we wont be squashed in the one single bed" said Kai walking in dumping their bags at the end of the bed. The room was quiet large with a double bed, two bedside tables, also an T.V. with a Video and a door leading to bathroom they shared with the rest of the team. Kai locked the door before turning to Rei.

"I haven't been able to do anything all day" he said smiling

"What do you mean?" asked Rei as he looked up from looking at the bed. Kai waked quickly towards him.

"this" he said pushing Rei on to the bed before lying on top of the Neko Jin.

"What squash me?" said Rei cheekily.

"no this" whispered Kai huskily Kissing him passionately running his hands up Rei's shirt causing Rei to purr.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

Kai growled before stalking towards the door yanking it open.

"yes" he said in annoyance

"We have to have a meeting" said Kenny shrinking away from the captain " we through we could get lunch and discus the tour"

"fine" snapped Kai agreeing before shutting the door, he looked at Rei who was still rumpled on the bed. "it will have to wait until later" he said reluctantly "meeting"

Rei shrugged as he got off the bed straightening his clothes, as he limped towards Kai. "Come on then" he said opening the door leading the way to the food area finding the others easily. They all ordered their food ready to talk about the tour.

"We are in London for Three days" started Kenny "this is a mixture of a holiday and a Tour, so to day is a rest period then tomorrow we're going to the Albert hall to talk to younger bladders, to give advise and stiff, the last day we have a tour of London organised" explained Kenny. "I should get more information as the week goes"

"So a day off" said Max looking at Kai

"We can't do anything else" Kai answered frustrated " to many Fans and reporters about"

"Yes" Tyson nearly shouted. Max turned to Rei

"Are you alright after that nightmare?" He asked

"I'm fine" smiled Rei smiling at the others hoping that they would drop the subject.

"What was it about?" asked Tyson.

"his parents killer" stated Kai, not thinking about what he was saying.

"What?" asked Tyson.

"Who is it?" asked Kenny. Rei looked startled at all the questions before deciding to answer.

"Conna Toleman" said Rei

"the man is now after Rei" said Kai. "so everyone should be on their guard"

The team went into their thoughts while they ate their lunch before leaving to do there own thing.

"if your leaving the hotel, can you tell our minder Stuart." Stated Kenny before he left to do his own thing.

~~##~~

Tyson and Max walked to the front desk.

"Can we speak to Stuart?" Max asked the receptionist

"I'll just find him" smiled the woman before using the intercom to find him. Stuart came down the employees stairs he stood over 6' food with sandy blonde hair.

"hey, you must be from the Bladebreakers" he smiled walking towards them.

"well two of them" joked Tyson 

"O.K, which ones are you?" he asked.

"I'm Tyson and this is Max" signalled Tyson greeting the man "we were just going for a wonder if its alright?"

"not at the moment, the press have found out your in London, so I don't think that would be such a good idea going out, but if you want to blade then you can use the dish in the hotel?"

"oh man, stupid press" groaned Tyson, Max smiled at Stuart.

"could you show us to the dishes then please?".

Stuart smiled back, "certainly, this way" They walked into the gym at the back in the hotel.

"we have an inside or outside, which would you prefer?" asked Stuart stopping at the doors of the gym.

"outside please" answered Max.

"this way" Stuart lead them thought the gym heading to the door on the end of the gardens. "could I watch for a while I'm on a break?" 

"sure" said Tyson walking to stand on one side ready to launch Dragoon. The boys battled for the rest of the day with Stuart watching,

~~##

Kenny wondered round the hotel leaving Dizzy in the room to let her rest, while he walked into the amusement arcade watching the lights flash.

"time for me to have some fun" smiled the chief before setting about spending his weeks allowance.

~~##

The door closed then Rei found himself on his back with Kai above him, before anything was said Kai kissed Rei deeply, Rei pulled away for breath.

"Kai" he whispered before pulling the striped boy down for another kiss, Kai ran his hand up Rei's shirt once more brushing over his nipples. Rei clawed his fingers down Kai's back gasping slightly, Kai's hands pulled out to take the Neko's shirt off completely looking down at the tanned flesh before him, Rei whimpered slightly pulling at Kai's top urging him to take it off.

"all right Kitten" breathed Kai pulling back to take his shirt off giving the Neko Jin a view of the pail muscular chest. They both felt arousal filter through them but neither of them where ready for that step. Rei lay on his side facing Kai who came to lie next to him, the bluenet reached forward brushing over Rei's trousers feeling the arousal inside, Rei blushed in embarrassment.

"Kai, I don't think I can.."  

"Hush we're not ready for that but it seems you have a small problem and I'm going to remedy that"  he smiled as he pulled Rei closer to him running his hand around the Neko's waist. Rei hesitantly reached out to see if Kai was affect in the same way pleased to find that he was. The boys settled for releasing some of their passion without taking the finial step.

~~##

Toleman walked to the closest phone.

"Sir" his gravel voice started.

"What is it?"  came the answer.

"there is something protecting those creatures" stated Toleman

"you failed"

"I will get them but it will take time, when I get one I will get the others."

"then go after your favourite one, they have moved to take a tour round England, at least you wont have too far to move him"

"fine" **click**

"son of a bitch" growled Conner "Those creatures deserve death, not to be caged as beautiful animals" he muttered before trudging his way to the airport 

*_at least it's on home turf*_


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you to:-

AngelGirl10 – Well don't kill him to quick I still need him. Thank you for your review.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for review this time, I know that the review boxes can cause problems but thank you for carrying on reviewing.

Bonnie/Max/Rei – I'll see what I can do, thank you for the two review. Did you know you had reviewed twice at different times or is it a different person?.

Platinum Rei – Here is your update enjoy it and yes I'm going to make you wait.

Chibi Drigger – Thank you for your review. –gone slightly def- Here is a update for you.

Espina Oscura – Here is a update for you.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Here is more for you enjoy.

Catty Hiwatari – Thank you for your review and here is an update for you.

The tigris – I glad that you are enjoying it, here's more for you to enjoy.

Chapter 19

Rei stirred, blinking sleepily around him realizing he was in a sticky mess. Kai groaned next to him.

"I think we need a shower"

"come on" Rei said stumping out of bed smiling brightly at his Koi, they walked into the bathroom locking the door before shedding the remainders of their clothes before stepping into the warm spray.

"damn it" hissed Rei as he realised he had forgotten to take his wrap out, he pulled it out but it was drenched.

"now what am I going to do?" he sighed.

"it will dry for tomorrow, can't you leave it down?" suggested Kai brushing his hands through it.

"it gets so knotty" 

Kai turned to get the shampoo. "I could do something with it" he said as he washed the raven locks before his own. Rei looked at Kai.

"O.K" he said slowly, they finished their shower, wrapping towels round them they walked in to the bedroom.

"we'll have to take our clothes to the laundrette" said Rei looking at the mess they where in.

"later" replied Kai digging around in his bag for some clothes to be stopped by the hotel phone going off, he reached over to answer it.

"Hello"

"Mr Hiwatari and Mr Kon."

"yes"

"you and your team has been requested to have dinner at the Paradise Dinning Room at 7:30 by another team"

"why?"

"Mr Dickinson said that it was feasible"

"Fine"

"Thank you good bye"

Kai placed the phone down.

"we have been requested to go to dinner" he told Rei before pulling a version of his usual clothes a dark blue muscle top with black baggy trousers. "stay here and I'll get the others, try and dry some of your hair"

Rei smiled in agreement as he set about drying his hair.

~~

Kai wondered down to the lower levels using the life, he walked into the arcade expecting to find Max and Tyson in there not Kenny,

"Kenny?"

"Kai what are you doing here?" squeaked Kenny

"come to tell you and the others we have been invited for dinner tonight, so where are the others?"

"practicing" Kenny replied leading Kai to the outside dishes.

"Draciel wins" came Max's voice.

"that's 3-2 Tyson" came a voice Kai didn't recognise. They walked closer to the dish where Kai could see a blonde man clearly.

"two more of the Bladebreakers then" the man beamed.

"who are you?" asked Kai assessing the man.

"Stuart, your guide around London" he smiled back not noticing the accessing look he was receiving. "you must be Kai"

"Yeah, we have been requested to a dinner tonight at the Paradise Dinning Room at 7:30 so we have to get ready" Stuart turned to Kai.

"Paradise Dinning Room, an expensive place your gonna have to dress up" said Stuart "also you will take 30 minutes to get there, so you better get ready."

"oh man" moaned Tyson.

~~##

The group walked back to their rooms leaving Stuart to sort out the travel arrangements.

"I'm glad Mr Dickinson told us to bring something smart" said Kenny as they walked into their room.

"suppose" muttered Tyson, the younger three had their showers and set about getting changed.

~~##

Kai walked into his and Rei's room seeing his Koi standing in a pair of Black boxer shorts while drying some of his hair. Kai walked up to him taking the Neko's hair brush before standing behind Rei.

"sit" Kai ordered as Rei carried out the order Kai brushed his hair gently taking care of the knots before set about plaiting it.

"you can sort out the fringe, we need to get ready" urged Kai moving over to his bag letting Rei finish off his hair.

"thanks Kai" he smiled seeing how the braid looked in his hair. Kai pulled out his smart clothes and began to get changed once he was done he turned to Rei.

"How do I look?".

Rei looked over at Kai, staring at the way he was dressed. He had changed his usual look for a red button up shirt with the top three buttons undone, with tight black trousers followed with black Rock Ports (shoe make) with flames up the sides and an ankle length leather jacket.

"wow" whispered Rei.

"I take that as alright" smirked Kai. Rei grinned

"nice very nice".

"well you better get changed, I'll check on the others" said Kai as he left the room.

~~

Kenny answered the door to Kai knock, dressed in a light blue shirt on and dark blue trousers, his glasses had been changed to a stylish pair for dinner but you still couldn't see his eyes.

"we're almost done" he said letting Kai in " you look good" he added seeing Kai's appearance.

"hn" replied Kai looking around for the others. Tyson walked out of the bathroom brushing his hair before putting it into a neat ponytail, his shirt was dark blue with a dragon going across it, his trousers black. Max followed in his dark green shirt and black trousers.

"at least you smart" said Kai drawing their attention to him.

"cool" shouted Max looking at Kai.

"hurry up and finish, I'll get Rei then the Taxi should be here" said Kai.

"No need to get me I'm here" said Rei limping into the room, Kai's breath caught. Rei was stood with a tight red t-shirt that fitted his figure followed by fitted black jeans designed to look worn and a sleeveless black coat that touched the floor, his plait swinging as he walked.

"nice" whispered Tyson. Kai walked forward whispering.

"beautiful" for only Rei to here. Stuart came up the stairs.

"come on guys your taxi's here" he said as he checked them over, before leading them to the taxi.

They piled into the taxi, which took them to the Paradise Dinning Room.

"wonder who asked us to come?" asked Max looking at the shops and buildings that whizzed past.

"I don't know Maxy" said Rei looking at the road ahead leaning slightly on Kai, relaxing before their meeting. The Taxi pulled up outside the Dinning Room, the outside was stylish and grand oozing money and wealth.

"this looks expensive" mumbled Kenny as he got out of the Taxi.

"you right" said Tyson *_maybe I'll just have a normal meal*_

~~~## 

More soon


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you:-

Catty Hiwatari – Thank you for your review. Here is your update, enjoy.

Senko-sama – Well it is scary!! But it just happened.

Bonnie/Max/Rei – Here is the next chapter for you enjoy.

Snowyfox1002 – Thank you for your review. Here is your next chapter.

Bluumberry – Thank you for your review. Here is your update.

Espina Oscura – I thought the clothes would go. Thank you for your review.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Here is a update for you enjoy.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review. Here is a review for you.

AngelGirl10 – Thank you for your review glad you like it and here is more for you.

The tigris – you'll have to wait and see. There is nothing wrong with Tyson. Any questions just ask and I'll see if I can answer.

Platinum Rei – Here is the answer for you. Enjoy.

Chibi Drigger – Here is a update for you. Hope you like it. 

Chapter 20

The team walked into the Dinning Room moving up to the Maitre'd.

"yes" he asked looking down his nose at the team.

"we have been asked to dinner here" said Max.

"who?" he asked.

"Bladebreakers" said Rei.

"ah yes, here you are" he said pointing to the reservation "table 34" he called a waiter over "lead these to table 34" he ordered. The Bladebreakers followed the waiter wondering who had invited them here, when familiar purple hair came into view.

"Robert?" said Tyson loudly.

"haven't changed have you Tyson" came Enrique's voice.

"come sit down" smiled Oliver motioning the team to sit down in-between them, Round the table it went, Robert, Tyson, Oliver, Kai, Johnny, Rei, Enrique then Max and Kenny. Each talked among themselves about what they had been doing for the last few weeks apart from Kai and Johnny who glared at each other. The night drew on and the Dinning Room started to empty, The waiter came over to take their order and it was quickly delivered.

"So I hear your on tour here" stated Robert taking a sip of water.

"yes" answered Kenny "it's a mixture between a tour and a holiday."

"why are the guests leaving?" asked Tyson interrupting the conversation. 

"I asked for a private dinner" answered Oliver smiling at the bluenet.

"O.K" Tyson replied before digging into his food again. The meal was eaten with polite conversation and Rei was talking with Enrique when he felt a on his leg, he looked down and followed it finding it belonged the Johnny he took the hand off his leg throwing it back at Johnny before turning back to Enrique. The hand was back moving slowly upwards, Rei turned to look at Johnny hissing.

"get your hand off my leg"

Johnny leaned closer "why?" as he squeezed Rei's thigh.

"if you don't you'll regret it" he hissed back.

"yeah right kitty Cat" smirked Johnny. Rei look up over Johnny's head just in time to see a flicker of flame dance in Kai's eyes.

Suddenly Johnny was pulled out of his chair by his collar.

"stay away from Rei" growled Kai as he dropped him to on the floor.

"what do you mean?" said Johnny innocently "he was trying it on with me" he added standing up brushing himself down leering at Rei. Rei's eye's narrowed, he stood up looking straight at Johnny letting his right hand reached out hitting the Scottish boy squarely in the chin.

"why would I be trying it on with someone like you" he spat angrily. Johnny sat shocked on the floor as Kai wrapped his arms round Rei, pulling him tightly against him.

"sorry Lizard Boy, but he's mine" glared Kai before pulling Rei out of the Dinning Room. The others stood in shock at the couple. Max came out of his daze first.  

"come on Tyson, Kenny lets go back. Oliver, Enrique, Robert sorry for the rest of the meal and the fight" he apologised before turning to Johnny "you just deserved that" before walking out followed by Tyson and Kenny.

"Oh Johnny" laughed Enrique shaking his head. "smooth"

"I can't believe you pulled that on Rei" said Oliver looking disappointed.

"Stupid Neko, didn't thinks he's act like that" pouted Johnny.

"Yes, he is a Neko Jin a lot stronger that you think" stared Robert before he called the waiter over, they paid for the meal before walking out of the Dinning Room before going to one of Robert houses.

~~##~~

Rei stormed into his room ignoring the others that where following.

"Rei" barked Kai causing the Neko Jin to look at him.

"What!" he growled before sighing "sorry" he said as he sat on the bed looking at the team. "sorry for ruining dinner" he said sheepishly.

"it's alright" smiled Max "Johnny deserved it" Rei smiled at the blonde in thanks.

"bed" ordered Kai turning to the younger three.

"night" said Kenny walking out of the room. Tyson looked at Rei

"I agree with Maxy, Johnny deserved that but next time let me do it" he grinned before following Kenny.

"night guys" beamed Max running after the other two shutting the door behind him. Rei sighed. 

"warning number 2" he asked meekly peaking at Kai. Kai smiled down at him.

"nope, you did nothing wrong" he said sitting next to Rei. "Are you alright kitten?" he asked pulling Rei to lean against him.

"fine, but I think I shouldn't have hit Johnny"

"if you hadn't I would have" answered Kai holding Rei tighter "come on lets get changed"

Rei stood limping over to his bag he rummaged through to it trying to find something to wear when he came across his swimming trunks.

"you fancy going swimming" he asked turning to Kai

"sure, I'll make sure the others are asleep" Kai answered  before walking out of the room through the suite door to check on the others, surprised to find them asleep.

While Kai was out of the room, Rei got changed into his swimming trunks that Lei hand given him on his last Birthday, they where black with a silver tiger down them, he walked into the bathroom to get his towel, wrapping the towel around him quietly he made it back to the door, peaking through he saw Kai getting changed as the older boy bent down to pull his trunks up, Rei smirked before quickly and quietly walking up behind the other one and pinched his bum. Kai yelped before turning to glare at Rei, Rei just winked before sauntering out of the room, limping towards the lift. Kai raced after him with his own black towel.

They walked through the doors to find the outside swimming pool lit by spot lights, walking to the edge of the pool they put their towels on one of the sun beds.

Kai dived into the water before surfacing, Rei stood nervously on the edge before sitting with his feet dangling in.

"what's the matter, I thought you wanted to come swimming?" asked Kai swimming to tread water in front of Rei. The Neko mumbled something that Kai couldn't hear.

"What?"

"I don't like a lot of water" Rei repeated blushing slightly 

"should have known" smiled Kai " walk to the other end it's shallower"

Rei did as he was told using the steps to gradually enter the water. Kai swam to him.

"better?"

"yeah" smiled Rei moving forward slightly so that he was treading water but still able to reach the floor if he wanted to. The couple where contents to do their own thing in the water until Kai deciding it was time to get out.

"come on Rei, it's getting late we should get some sleep" he said getting out of the pool walking over to the towels, taking his trunks off before wrapping his wrap his towel round his waist. Rei swam to the end climbing out before following Kai's example, not noticing the evil glint in Kai's eyes he bent over to pull his trunks off.

**Smack**

"yelp" Rei span round quickly facing Kai his hand over the reddening butt cheek "that hurt"

"pay back for earlier" smirked Kai handing Rei his towel.

"Meany" muttered Rei sticking his tongue out.

"come on kitten bed time". 

The couple took separate showers once they had reached their room before changing into their sleeping trousers, feeling more confident to sleep next to each other shirtless.

"we need to take those clothes to be washed" murmured Rei pocking them before picking them up and putting them into a plastic bag. Kai sat on the bed watching Rei.

"bed" he stated but Rei kept doing things, frustrated Kai lay down ready to sleep, but although Rei was trying to be quiet he made little noises that kept Kai from falling asleep, letting out a sigh he walked up to Rei picking him up before dumping him on the bed.

"sleep" he ordered turning off the lights before getting into bed. Rei got under the covers and curled up against Kai chest.

"night" he mumbled snuggling against the warm body.

"night" replied Kai wrapping his arms tighter round the Neko.

~~~~~~~~#############


	21. Chapter 21

Thank you to:-

Catty Hiwatari – thank you for your review and here is an update for you enjoy.

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – Thanks for the review and here is more for you.

Senko-sama – Thank you for your review, update for you.

Bonnie/max/rei - Sorry about the chapter length it's just where would be a good place to end other wise they would be too long. Hope there is some action in this for you.

The tigris – Sound fun, It's to cold in England for that and we have enough rain to make you soaked in seconds :(. Anyway thank you for your review.

Platinum Rei – you'll have to see. Thank you for your review.

Chibi Drigger – Here is an update for you hope you enjoy it.

AngelGirl10 – Thank you for your review.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Thank you and here is an update.

Bluumberry – Thank you for your review

Elisabeth – Hello!!! Thank you for your review, it's a lot more than 20 chapters. Here is the update for you.

Chapter 21

Tyson woke up early with his stomach rumpling he turned to look at Max's bed surprise to meet Blue eyes.

"morning" he whispered.

Max sat up stretching before turning to Kenny to find him fast asleep he smiled.

"you fancy doing a prank" he smirked looking at the door that liked the room with Rei's and Kai's.

"What?" asked Tyson looking at the mischievous glint in the blondes eyes.

"Fancy waking the couple up"

Tyson grinned at Max before climbing out of bed to walk towards the door, Max came up beside him carrying a camera he shrugged.

"couldn't miss this" 

they quietly opened the door to walk through the bathroom, pushing the other door to keep inside.

"that is so sweet" murmured Max looking at the couple curled up together Kai holding Rei protectively.

****

CLICK FLASH

Kai and Rei jumped at the noise to see Max and Tyson looking at them, Max hiding something behind his back.

"What do you think you are doing?" growled Kai glaring at the younger pair,

"it was just two cute to miss" said Max smiling at the couple before they both ran out of the door, back into their own room looking the bathroom door behind them. Kai stormed after them and started banging on the door.

"Tyson if you don't open this door you'll be sorry." He growled. Rei chuckled at his Koi before wondering over to the window, he saw that the younger ones had left theirs open and there was only a little jump between the two ledges, opening his window he climbed out on to the window ceil before jumping the gap to peek through the curtains, he could see Max glancing nervously at the door which was flexing slightly under the weight of Kai's knocks. Tyson was smiling before he said.

"it will be fine Max, Kai wont break the door down and Rei's probably behind him."

Rei smirked before climbing through the window, silently he crept up behind the couple, signalling Kenny to be quiet as chief had been woken up by Kai's banging. Rei stopped when he was right behind Tyson and Max.

"See Maxy, Kai and Rei are both on the other side" comforted Tyson.

Rei smirked "Hello" he said. Tyson and Max jumped a mile high before turning to face the Neko Jin.

"R.R..Rei" stuttered Max " I thought there were supposed to be unable to get in." the blonde accused pointing at Tyson.

"you left the window open" supplied Rei off handedly before putting his hand forward "camera please"

Max handed the camera over to Rei who slipped it into his pocket. "seeing as it is the last photo, I'll get the others developed and take the one of me and Kai"

"o.k." said Max sadly. Rei suddenly had an idea.

"I'll give you that picture if you hide something for me" he said handing Max a pot of something.

"what is it?"

"you'll find out soon enough" smiled Rei before calmly unlocking the door and walking passed a stunned Kai.

"I have the camera" he said before going into their room. Kai turned to Tyson and Max.

"get ready and be down stairs in five minutes2 he ordered before going back into his room and slamming the door.

"Oh man, Now Mr sourpuss is going to be grouchy all day" moaned Tyson.

"you brought it on your self" said Kenny as he changed into his usual working clothes, setting Dizzy up on the way. Max was quiet looking at the object.

"What did Rei give you?" asked Tyson as he pulled on his T-Shirt.

"some blue stuff" replied Max before moving to hide it in his bag under his socks.

~~##~~

Kai's + Rei's room

"how did you get in there?" asked Kai walking to face Rei.

"though the window" replied Rei simply, getting changed into his usual Chinese outfit before pulling the plait out of his hair he brushed it through before wrapping it up again. "you gonna get changed or you go to go to breakfast like that?" asked Rei pointing out the Kai was still in his sleeping clothes.

"whatever" Kai muttered before getting changed into his usual clothes before set about looking for his face paint.

"Rei?"

"yep" said Rei turning to him.

"you seen my face paint?" he asked looking at Rei.

"No" said Rei turning to do something else.

"fine" said Kai frustrated before waking out of the room and down to the Dinning Room, Rei limping behind.

~~##~~

Tyson ran into the Dinning Room looking for their captain, he found him he walked towards him but Max stopped him.

"is it me or does Kai look different?" asked the blonde.

"his war paint has gone" said Kenny joining them, as the three walked to the table, they smiled at Rei before sitting down before they could say anything Kai spoke up.

"I've had enough of you lot getting away with pulling pranks on me because I can't do anything back, I might not be able to hit you but I can do this; Tyson no dessert for a week, Max no children's T.V. for a week" he stated taking in their shocked faces

"no desert" muttered Tyson

"also no pancakes for Rei for lying to me earlier also for putting himself in danger"

"what?" chocked Rei looking at Kai.

"my face paint the one that you have hidden and jumping through the window with your ankle" stated Kai

Rei blushed muttering under his breath.

"eat quickly because we have to get to the Albert hall" stated Kai as the breakfast was given out them before leaning into whispered to Rei "number two"

Tyson and Max ate theirs quickly, while Kenny picked at it while typing on Dizzy. Rei looked at the toast before pushing it away.

"Rei?" asked Kai in-between eating his own.

"I'm not hungry" said Rei looking away.

"fine" growled Kai finishing his own before taking Rei's hand leading him out of the room.

"what's up with you?" asked Kai.

"I don't like toast" replied Rei sarcastically pulling away.

"Rei" warned Kai pulling Rei to him "your acting like a brat"

"and your treating me like one!" retorted Rei still trying to get out of Kai's grip.

"you stop acting like one and I'll stop treating you like one" hissed Kai before storming back into the Dinning Room. Rei too stormed off but out of the hotel into the streets, he walked quickly through the streets of London not knowing which way he was going, he finally reached a park and sat down.

*_oh man it's true I'm acting like a brat and my ankle it killing me now, and on top of that Kai is angry with me* _he sighed and looked at where he was " great now I'm lost" he muttered before starting the way that he had come, when someone caught his eye. A man stood a head of him a cap covering him face. Rei's senses went on alert this man radiated danger.

//Rei?// asked Drigger sensing his master panic.

*I'm fine, that man something about him is scaring me*

//walk on// 

Rei did as the bitbeast directed, he walked past the man quickly before turning down one of the streets pushing past the people that where there, he reached the end he turned to see that the man was still following him, he turned into another road walking quickly seeing the man turn as well.

"SHIT" he shouted as he saw a brick wall block his path.

"such language" said the man lifting his head, the scars visible in the light. "hello" he smirked before moving towards the Neko.


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you to:-

Senko-Sama – Find out in this chapter!!

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Here is an update for you and thank you for your review.

The tigris – Here is the update that will tell you. Enjoy

Catty Hiwatari - Thank you for your review! Here is an update for you.

Chibi Drigger – Thank you for your review and here is an update, enjoy.

BloodMistress - Thank you for your review!! Here is an update for you.

Bonnie/max/rei – Here is a longer chapter but don't get used to it. Thank you for your review.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus - Thank you for your review. Here is the update for you.

AngelGirl10 – Slow down and read this chapter first and you'll see what happens. Thank you for your review.

Espina Oscura – Ended there for tension, and did it work? Here is the update for you.

"talk"

Thoughts - or talking to bitbeast

Chapter 22

_why did I do that?_ Kai thought to himself as he sat heavily on his chair startling the others.

"is everything alright?" asked Max his blue eyes full of worry. Kai turned to snap at Max but the innocence in those eyes stopped him.

"fine" he mumbled looking at the door hoping that Rei would walk back in bad mood or not.

Rei stared at the man.

"Stay away from me" he shouted trembling slightly, moving back until he hit the wall.

"why would I do that Kitty Cat?" smirked the scared Man moving in closer revealing a tranquilliser gun in his coat. "sorry Neko Jin but you have an appointment with my employee"

Rei scrambled at the wall looking up _wait a minutes am I forgetting that I'm a Neko? Bye bye mate _

Rei smirked at the bloke before jumping clearing the wall before running hearing the curses that Conna yelled out. He felt the terror of the situation build up with in.

"Kai" he whimpered as he ran down another unknown street.

##############

Stuart came into the Dinning Room to find the team.

"you ready?" he asked looking at the team.

"No, Rei's not here" answered Max glancing at Kai,

"Which one it Rei?" asked the older blonde.

"The Neko Jin" said Tyson, Stuart sat with the team waiting for Rei to come back thinking that he was still in the hotel, Kai was worried and hoped that Rei handed left the Hotel but he couldn't let it show.

#############

Rei ran up a street that he recognised finding the hotel, he burst through the door slowing slightly before entering the dinning room.

"Where have you been?" screeched Kenny but Rei ignored him focusing on Kai, Kai had stood up when Rei had entered, the Neko Jin flung himself at the older boy holding tightly as he shook. Kai held on tightly to Rei feeling the terror that was working through his Koi, he sat down with Rei on his lap after a few minutes he pulled Rei's head up.

"What happened?" he asked

"Toleman" Rei whispered, Kai held Rei tighter.

"It will be alright now" reassured Kai

"I know" whispered Rei snuggling back into Kai's arms

"what happened?" asked Tyson looking at the couple.

"Toleman" was all the Kai said, the team already knew what that meant. Stuart looked at them.

"Toleman, as in the hunter" he asked looking at the team.

"yeah" answered Max

"I will stay with you from now one, I have heard about this man. He has a reputation in England" said the minder. Rei looked up before climbing out of Kai's lap, blushing as he looked at Stuart.

"hi, I'm Rei" he introduced.

"I'm Stuart your guide of this city" Stuart smiled. "come on you transport to take you to the Albert Hall is here,"

Kai stood up putting a arm round Rei's waist giving him silent but strong support.

"lets go" he ordered leading the team to the minibus that would be taking the team and Stuart to their next stop.

The journey was short so they would be there quickly. Rei was feeling much better after being with Kai, he turned to the bluenet.

"sorry about this morning" he said.

"you'll still not getting any pancakes for a week" stated Kai.

"suppose so" Rei grinned. Kai smiled back briefly before they had to get of the bus.

Stuart walked to the building, coming out with a couple of security guards.

"come on lets get you in" he ordered moving the team through the main doors into a room, they could hear blades spinning.

"what are we doing here?" asked Tyson.

"talking to kids seeing what they want to know and give advise" explained Kenny.

A woman came in the room smiling in greeting.

"my name is Deta, I'm the organiser, they don't know that you are coming to day, so could you please put those cloaks on and follow me" she asked, the team did as they where told before following the red haired woman. Their faces where hidden by the cloaks as they followed the woman to the main hall. The Chairs had been moved out of the ground floor to make room for the dishes which children aged between 4-10 where fighting, their parents sat among them. The woman stopped at the stage and place the team in the dark on the stage.

"I will be asking the children questions, if it relates you as something about you or your bitbeast, and they get it right you step forward. If they get it wrong I will ask another but that shouldn't happen" smiled Deta "is that alright?"

The team all gave affirmative answers before facing forward. Deta walked to the Microphone getting the children's attention.

"could you please sit down" she said as the group of children came to sit on the floor in front of the stage. "time for the quiz, I will ask a question and if you get enough right then there will be a surprise. Would you like that?"

"yeah" the children chorused.

"OK first Question; who uses Galeon?" asked Deta looking around she chose one "Liam"

Liam stood up, he was a boy about 10.

"Lei from the White Tigers" he beamed as he answered.

"Correct" beamed Deta before moving to the next question.

"O.K Question 4; who is the computer wizard in the Bladebreakers?" asked the woman. "Jo"

A girl about 7 stood up brushing her skirt

"Kenny or the Chief" she smiled

"Correct" with that affirmation Kenny moved forwards pulling off his hood.

"you first surprise, Kenny out of the Bladebreakers" announced Deta as a spot light lit Kenny up.

The questions kept going, they ranged from 'Who owned Trihorn?' to 'What sport did Eddy play?'.

"next question. Who owned a turtle Bitbeast? Andrew"

"Max" the boy shouted, cheering when he was told it was right.

Max moved forward smiling brightly at the children. Three more questions went passed before another Bladebreakers question was answered,

"who is the Owner of Dragoon? Zo"

"Tyson" the little girl squealed as Tyson was lit up waving at her. Deta looked at the children

"you can probably guess who the rest of the surprise it but your still have to answer the questions." Deta smiled before asking to more question before another one about the team. "what is the Bit-Beast Dranzer? Taylor"

"a phoenix" shouted the boy. With out the confirmation Kai stepped forward his usual mask of indifference in place.

"O.K finial question, and I want Sammy to answer this seeing as she loves this blader" Deta said smiling at the 4 year old girl. "what is Rei half off?"

Sammy smiled widely before shouting "Kitten"

Deta looked about to say that I wasn't quite right when Kai spoke up.

"she's right" he smirked, turning to Rei who had walked forwards smiling widely back at the little girl.

Deta gave a smile before looking back at the children

"here is you surprise the Bladebreakers." She shouted as shouted filled the hall.

The team mingled with the kids, talking to them about Beyblading. Kai stayed with Rei watching the raven haired boy interact with the children, who weren't intimidated by his sharp teeth, he was watching Rei so intently he didn't notice a little boy come up to him until he felt a tug on his scarf, he looked down to see what it was.

"where's your war paint?" asked the boy pointing to Kai's face. Kai looked at the child unsure how to respond until Rei came over.

"he forgot to put in on" replied Rei smiling at the boy.

"that is because someone hide it" smirked Kai indicating to Rei.

"cool" whispered the boy before running off whispering to his friends causing Rei to laugh.

"What he'd say?" asked Kai.

"he said I'm brave for taking your stuff" chuckled Rei.

"I suppose that you are" said Kai before turning to carry on watching the Kids play with Tyson and Max.

######

Stuart watched over the group scanning the area before making a phone call.

DIAL

RING

"yes"

"I have some news for you"

"what?"

"met usual place"

"fine"

DIAL TONE

Stuart kept watch over the team _I think a talk with Mr Dickinson is in order_

Tyson watched a couple of Kids fight seeing their strategy and attacks, giving them advise when it was needed. Kenny was showing a couple of the older ones Dizzy and how he used her to collect data in the battle, while Max was running around with the kids in a game of tag, laughing with the children as they ran after him.

Kai leant against one of the wall watching everything that went on, he was on alert.

_Toleman's about, this means that he knows that we're here and Rei is now in danger, but what can I do that stubborn Tiger will not stop the tour for this or will he keep himself out of danger. Dranzer you better ready yourself._

//I will Kai, have I ever not been there?//

_I know Dranzer, just keep alert _Kai stated before coming out of his conversation when he saw Max and Tyson battling, telling the Kids what they where doing. Rei was sat near the ring with Sammy sat on his lap.

They had been there for a couple of hours and the children where beginning to get hungry, so was the team. Rei's limp had become more profound as the morning had gone on coursing parents to ask if he was ok. After Rei had limped painfully to a chair Kai walked over to him.

"Are you OK?" the Team captain asked.

"My ankle is hurting again" said Rei rubbing it "running on it this morning didn't help"

"take it easy" Kai ordered. Stuart came over to the couple followed but Max, Tyson and Kenny.

"it's lunch time now, you will be moved to the dinning room which is this way" said the older blonde, the team followed the minder, Rei became slower and slower because of his ankle, they came to a flight of stairs, the raven haired boy gave a slight whimper before trying to climb the stairs. Kai was following Rei and hearing the whimper he decided that he was in too much pain

"Rei turn round" he ordered. Rei complied leaning heavily on the banister, Kai calmly picked him up so that he was over his shoulder. "your taking your crutches from now on" he stated as he followed the others up the stairs. He pushed open the door looking about, the room was full of tables in long lines filled with buffet and party food.

"where is he sitting?" asked Kai indicating to Rei on his shoulder.

"right here" smiled Deta "you can sit next to him" she added leading them to the far end of one of the tables, showing them their seats before going to settle the others down. Kai put Rei in his seat before taking his own.

"I told you to take it easy on your ankle" he reminded

"I know" answered Rei "but I didn't think it would hurt this much again"

Their conversation was cut off by the children piling into the room sitting in their seats. The meal was aloud affair with Kids asking more questions, also they where hyped up for the tournament that they where having in the afternoon. The children where taken out of the dinning room at the end of lunch leaving the Bladebreakers to collect themselves.

"Man, those Kids have energy" groaned Tyson leaning back on his chair,

"like Max on a sugar high" said Kenny shutting Dizzy down.

"Hey" shouted Max indignantly.

"boys we have to leave in the next hour, I have a meeting" said Stuart looking at the team smiling slightly.

"Fine" said Kai standing up before bending down to pick Rei up.

"my ankles feels better now" said Rei trying to get Kai to put him down but the team leader was having none of his and simply carried the Neko Jin out of the room with the rest of the team following him, they walked into the main hall. Stuart moved to Deta.

"we have to leave" he said smiling sadly.

"that's alright, I'll the children. Is Rei alright?" she asked seeing the Neko Jin over Kai's shoulder struggling to get down,

"his ankle injury from the championship is beginning to bother him, we need to take him back to rest" answered Stuart.

"alright" smiled Deta before she walked onto the stage picking the Microphone up. "Children, the Bladebreakers are about to leave so if you would like to say a big Thank you and good Bye."

A loud Thank you followed by many good byes followed the team outside.

Once they where on the Minibus Kai let Rei off his shoulder sitting him in one of the seat. Rei turned to look out of the window as Kai maid sure that everyone was a board before sitting next to the Neko Jin.

"you're going to take those pain killers when we get back" stated Kai looking into Rei's eyes. Rei was in to much pain to argue, he simply lay his head on Kai's shoulder, going into his own thoughts.

_why was I so scared of that man? Why did he effect my senses so much? I nearly forgot what I was when he cornered him. Why was it so hard?_

//stop with the Why already?// growled Drigger.

_sorry_

//That man was affecting you because of you memories, it is affecting your reaction around him, you will come out of it//

_thanks Drigger_

//When can you battle again?//

_when and if Kai lets me_

//doing too much again//

_hey!_

//Talk to you later, Dragoon is trying to drown Dranzer//

_what?_

//tell you later//

Rei giggles slightly alerting Kai to his internal conversation.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Dragoon is trying to drown Dranzer" he giggled coursing Tyson to turn in his seat.

"you what?" asked the younger bluenet. Rei repeated it again and Kai sent a glare at Tyson before talking to Dranzer.

_Dranzer_

//Can't talk at the mo//

_tell Dragoon if he doesn't stop, Tyson will pay_

//Will do//

Contact with the Bitbeast was cut off for a while before came back

//thank you it work, well that and Drigger threatening to Bite him//

_glad to help_

All conversations where stopped when the bus stopped outside the hotel, Kai picked Rei up once more to carry him up stairs. Stuart settled the team telling them not to leave the Hotel before he went to his meeting.

More soon!


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you to:-

Senko Sama – Yeah I thought that part would be funny. Thank you for your review.

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – here is the update for you Enjoy!

Bonnie/max/Rei – Thank you for your review!! It's got a while before it ends though.

Chibi Drigger – Thank you for your review and here is your update.

Bluumberry – You'll have to find out.

The tigris – Well see if this does it anymore or not.

Cat in the Hat – You'll have to see (I seem to be saying that a lot, oh well enjoy this chapter)

Platinum Rei – Thank you for your review, How was Atlanta?.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Here is more for you!! Thank you for your review.

Catty Hiwatari – I'll see what I can do. Thank you for your review.

A/N I broke 200 reviews that is so cool!!!! I never thought I'd get that many, Hugs for everyone. 

Chapter 23

-Somewhere in England-

"Lecoy"

"Ah! Conner, how's the Hunting going?"

"That Neko Jin Kon is going to be alright to catch with his injures, but the others will take longer with those thing protecting them."

Lecoy stood up, revealing himself in the light. He was a tall graceful figure with short auburn hair, dressed in an expensive suit. "very well. I want them alive what is the fun off have dead animals in a Zoo.

"none at all" agreed Toleman.

"Kon should be caught soon enough"

"how are you going to catch the Neko Jin?"

"I have a card up my sleeve" smirked Toleman. Toleman slipped out of the room not seeing another figure following him.

-London City Centre-

Stuart walked into a office, one man was behind a desk while the others stood by his side.

"Ethan"

"What is it Down?" said Ethan looking up from his work.

"the team, we have more work than we thought" said the blonde.

"no, our job is to take care of the Hiwatari Kid"

"but Toleman's about"

Ethan looked up. "what's he got to do with the Bladebreakers"

"one of them is a Neko Jin" Stuart explained simply.

"I think Dickinson should be consulted." Said Ethan before motioning for Video call to be put through. "take a seat Down"

Stuart sat down looking at the screen waiting for Mr Dickinson to appear.

"what can I do for you Ethan?" smiled Mr Dickinson from the screen. "don't tell me Kai has been giving you trouble."

"no the Neko Jin has"

"Rei? But he's not a bother"

"Have you heard of the hunter called Toleman?" asked Stuart. "experienced in Rare species"

"yes" replied the old man.

"well he's over the Kid"

"Rei is in trouble then"

"he has already had a run in but came out alright"

"I'm so happy, Stuart can I ask for you to keep a content eye on them through out the tour"

"yes Mr Dickinson, They seem to be alright with me at the moment"

"I thank you for letting me know" smiled Mr Dickinson.

"bye Mr Dickinson."

"good bye Stuart, Ethan"

"you heard the man Down, keep an eye on both."

"very well Sir" Stuart said, walking out of the room.

_at least they're a couple, where one is the other is not usual far behind_

__

###

"I'm Bored" shouted Tyson flicking through the channels, unable to stop on any Kids programmes because of Max's punishments. "I'm hungry too"

"I'll play cards with you" said Max looking up from his game of Solitaire.

"what you want to play?" asked Tyson turning the T.V. off.

"go Fish" suggested the blonde.

"fine" answered the bluenet. Before the game started there was a knocked on the door.

"door's open" shouted Kenny.

"could you open it then" came Rei's voice. Tyson reached over to open the door, Rei came in on his crutches.

"Kai's gone out somewhere, is it alright if I come in here"

"come in sit down" said Max shifting slightly so Rei could sit on the bed, putting his crutched behind him..

"Maxy can I have that thing I gave you earlier?" 

"yeah sure" Max walked over to his bag to pull out the tub. "here you go" chucking it at Rei.

"what did Kai not have on to day?" said Rei.

"oh My God, you stole his face paint" said Tyson shocked.

"yep" smiled Rei.

"and now you can give it back" came Kai's voice from the door "I thought I told you to stay off your ankle"

"I used my crutched" retorted Rei picking them up.

"makes a change" he said before walking out of the room into his own.

"Come on lets play" said Max dealing out the cards, while the others where playing cards, Kai was stood looking out of the window in his room.

_so much has happened? Rei who I thought had no major problems, has nightmares and is being Hunted. All this and I forgot about Tala and the others. What would Rei think if I wanted to contact them_

__{tell him you want to talk to a friend}

_yeah right that would work_

{he understood that you where being forced in to certain things, why would he not understand Tala being force into the same}

_I supposed I should talk to him_

Rei limped into the room, smiling at Kai as he sat on the bed.

"beat the others then" he asked smirking 

"how'd you guest?"

"you look like the Cat who ate the canary" stated Kai.

Rei grinned at his boyfriend. "where'd you go?"

"I went to train in the hotel garden" said Kai sitting next to the Neko Jin. "how do you feeling?"

"tired, I hate those painkillers" grumbled Rei. Kai walked over to his bag to pick up a book before, taking off his shoes, armguards and scarf he climbed onto the bed with his back against the headboard.

"come here" he said pointing to the space next to him. Rei crawled to sit beside Kai, putting his head on the Captain's lap starting when his hair was unwrapped but settled back down when Kai started to stroke his hair causing him to purr in pleasure.


	24. Chaper 24

Thank you to:-

Catty Hiwatari – Thank you for your review!! Here is some more for you. Enjoy.

Death comes to those who wait – Cool Name!!! Thank you for your review.

Kodoku Wolf – Thank you for your review and Rei and Kai together as so Kawii!!!! Here is more for you.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Said it would be a long story, thank you for your review and here is more for you.

Platinum Rei – Here is an update!! I wish we have that weather here, in England it just rains.

Kaiiko – You'll have to see, Thank you for your review!!!

The tigris – Sorry but! You'll have to find someone else.

Bonnie/max/Rei – Here is more for you, hove fun!

Chibi drigger – What did you get confused on? Let me know and I'll sort it out for you. Thank you for you review and here is some more enjoy.

Espina Oscura – Thank you for your review!!!!

Chapter 24

Twilight fell and Kai was still deeply interested in the book that he was reading but Rei had started to get bored but he couldn't walk around without annoying Kai.

"Kai?"

"Hu?" said the bluenet looking down at Rei.

"do you miss your old friends, you know Tala?" asked Rei looking at Kai

"is there a right answer to this?" asked Kai putting his book down.

"just an honest one."

"then yes, Tala was my best friend for most of my life" he sighed waiting for Rei to react.

"where is he now? I mean what happened to him after the world tournament seeing as Boris and Voltaire are in jail."

"some employee of Voltaire probably took him in and the others, otherwise the training we went through would be wasted." Said Kai.

"if you want to find Tala and the others again, I don't mind but Bryan wont get the warmest of welcomes"

Kai pulled Rei up to lie on top of him, hugging him tightly.

"how can you be so understanding?"

"When I saw you defy your team, I realised how hard it was for you to go against what you had been taught, but the look in the demolition boy's eyes they yearned for freedom. They had the same look that you had when we first meet."

"you notice a lot more than you let on" smiled Kai, squeezing Rei playing with some of his hair. Rei smiled.

"so if you want to find out where they are go ahead"

"I will someday, but your more important at the moment" smiled Kai.

"all this attention will go to my head" giggled Rei

"really" said Kai running his hands down Rei's sides making the boy squirm "ticklish are we kitten?" smirked Rei as he tickled Rei. Kai kept tickling until Rei was begging for release.

"ST…st… stop please!" yelped Rei squirming away from the older boy.

"what do I get if I do?" smirked Kai running his fingers lighter over Rei's sides.

"I'll show you" said Rei turning so he was on all fours crawling up the bed until he was over Kai. He met Kai's lips quickly and passionately, drawing the older boy into a game of dominance, which Kai won quickly pulling Rei down to lay on top of him before reversing the roles so the he was above Rei.

"good thing we have a double bed this time" said Kai before kissing Rei once more.

"Kai we better stop" said Rei breathlessly " before we go to far"

"very well Kitten" sighed Kai rolling to lie on his back.

"not just that, Stuart is about to come to the door"

**KNOCK**

"How'd you do that?" asked Kai.

"tell you later" said Rei before calling "come in"

"Rei, Kai just checking that you where OK" Said Stuart as he came into the room ignoring their dishevelled looks "and to tell you early morning wake up call for the tour of London"

"thanks" smiled Rei

"Hn" said Kai before turning away from the fair-haired man.

"see you tomorrow" said Stuart leaving the room.

"Night" called Rei before turning to Kai "what was that about?"

"there is more to him that he lets on" replied Kai.

"In what way?" asked Rei trusting Kai's judgment.

"not sure, but something to protective to simply be a childminder" said Kai going into thought about it. Rei knew that Kai would not sleep if he was not taken out of this mood so he decided a bit of play acting was in order.

"thinking about other men" pouted Rei turning away from Kai arms folded.

"Hu?" said Kai turning to Rei.

"thinking about Stuart" snapped Rei moving towards the edge of the bed.

"I'm not Kitten" said Kai quickly turning Rei towards him, Rei couldn't help but giggle at the look on Kai's face. "you tricked me"

"yep" smiled Rei "and you fell for it"

"oh! That's it punishment time" said Kai before pushing Rei to land on his back before attacking his sides. Rei had tears streaming down his face by the time Kai had finished.

"tired" commented Kai seeing Rei yawn.

"yeah but I need to brush my hair"

"how about I plait it quickly now and I'll brush it tomorrow" suggested Kai.

"promise"

"promise"

Kai started to plait Rei's hair smiling at the purring that it caused by the time that he was finished Rei was fast asleep.

"night Kitten" smiled Kai before falling asleep next to him.

######

next morning

Stuart woke up at the sound of his alarm, he slammed it off looking at what it read before getting up. The digital clock read 7:00 is blazing Red numbers.

_why did I end up with babysitting? Saying that that Hiwatari may cause trouble but he doesn't all that much. But the Neko Jin will create something if that hunter comes, I suppose it's not as quiet as I thought_

He walked out of his room to do the task of waking the team up.

Toleman watched the blonde man leave the room, before opening the window and climbing in.

_silly man, leaving the agenda about for people to see _he thought as he looked at the agenda for the team, seeing the list of what the team was doing, he saw the perfect place to spring his trap.

_the brats will be busy so a can nab the Kitty cat _he sneered before leaving the room.

######

Stuart walked into Tyson's room cringing at the sound of the bluenets snores.

"man he's loud"

"that is a quiet day" mumbled Max waking up before climbing out of bed.

"how do you sleep?" asked Stuart.

"go to sleep before he does" input Kenny moving in his own bed.

"glad its you not me!" said Stuart moving towards Tyson's  bed shake bluenet, getting a loud snore in answer. He shock him again, causing Tyson to role over.

"TYSON!" he yelled in the boys ear. Tyson woke at the unfamiliar voice nearly hitting Stuart in the process.

"Sorry" yawned Tyson stretching before smiling sheepishly.

"it alright, just get up" order Stuart as he walked out of the room. He walked into Kai's and Rei's room sighing at the couple, who were in the clothes they wearing yesterday and sleeping one top of the cover. He walked over to the closed one which was Kai just as he was about to touch the boy, those scarlet eyes snapped open.

"Shit" whispered Stuart in reaction "good morning" he said louder.

"Hn" glared Kai moving away from him knocking into Rei in the process. Who promptly woke snapping his head round to look at the trouble.

"morning" he yawned stretching its he sat up before looking down at his clothes then at Kai,

"we didn't get changed last night" he stated.

"Hn" answered Kai moving round the room without moving his gaze from Stuart, the fair-head man was unnerved by Kai's gaze but didn't show it.

"down to breakfast quickly, we have to early start" said Stuart.

"o.k." yawned Rei as he started to get up, yelping as he put his weight on his ankle, Kai walked to stand next to Rei giving him help.

"is there anything else?" Kai asked coldly.

"no, see you down stairs" smiled Stuart walking out of the room, leaning on the next wall he let out a breath.

_that kid is scary. No wonder we were asked to keep an eye on him. He knows that something is not right, should I tell him but Mr Dickinson said the he might be harder to look after if he knows that his is being baby sitted_

with this settled he walked down in the Dinning Room to wait for them.

######

Once Stuart had left the room Kai dropped his guard, Rei saw his body relax.

"you alright?"

"Fine" Kai answered

"Back to one word are we?"

"hn"

Rei sighed before limping to the bathroom to get ready for the day, Kai readied the stuff that they where taking, leaving Crutched out before following the Neko Jin into the bathroom snagging the long haired boys hair brush as he past.

Rei leaned against the sink as he did his usual hygiene things, taking care when brushing his teeth, smiling when two arms went round his waist and a kiss on the neck in apology.

"you really don't like that Stuart do you?"

"not sure, I need to know more about him find his secret and see which side he is on" said Kai as he began to unravel Rei's plait before brushing it through.

"ow" yelped Rei as Kai caught a knot.

"keep still" ordered Kai as he sorted the knot out. Once the Raven locks where free from knots Kai wrapped it up with Rei's usual white rap.

"Come we better change" said Kai. The couple changed out of their old clothes into another set of their usual clothes.


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you to:-

Death comes to those who wait – Thank you for your review. Here is your update.

Devlin Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review and the point on the relationship. Here is the update hope it was soon enough.

Kodoku Wolf – Thank you for your review and enjoy the update.

Bonnie/max/rei – Thanx for the review and here is more for you.

The tigris – thank you for your review.

A dragon's crystal – Thank you for your review, glad you like the story!!

Kaiiko – you'll see what Stuart is sooner or later. Thank you for your review.

Angel10 – You'll have to see!!! Thank you for your review and here is your update.

Platinum Rei – I like Rain as well but when you have weeks of nothing but cold heavy rainfall went it's meant to be quiet warm it's a bummer, but now its got hotter. Thank you for you review.

Chibi Drigger – Glad the E-mail helped you and you continue to enjoy the story!

Catty Hiwatari – Thank you for your review and here is an update for you.

Elisabeth – Hope your computer is fixed soon. Thank you for like my story enough to hunt it down . And cheers for the review.

Chapter 25

Stuart walked into the Dinning Room expecting to see some of the team but none of them where there, he sighed heavily looking at the clock on the wall which read 8:00, turning round he walked to get them, using the lift he reached the right floor, as he was turning the corner he ran into someone, moving quickly he got up once he stood he met with cold scarlet eyes before they moved to help the one that he had knocked over. Rei hobbled up leaving heavily on his crutches although he had tried to argue with Kai about taking them but the other boy was unmoving on it.

"sorry Rei" smiled Stuart apologetically moving aside to let the Neko Jin past.

"I'm fine no harm done" smiled Rei before passing the flaxen haired man. Kai sent the older man another death glare as he followed Rei into the life. Stuart let out a breath that he was holding.

"he has that affect on everyone" said Max coming up to the older man.

"I seem to get it more than anyone else" grinned Stuart "come one, down stairs time for breakfast"

The younger team mates and Stuart followed Kai and Rei down to the dinning room where they ate breakfast in near silence.

######

The minibus the team where using while in England arrived at the first point of the tour (an hour and half late after Tyson had, had three breakfasts) at Buckingham Palace. Tyson, Kenny and Max ran to the gates to watch the guards march the area. Rei limped after them leaning on the gates, Kai standing next to him watching the guards as well. Stuart moved to stand with them but away from Kai,

_that boy either doesn't like me or is suspicious. In time I will probably have to tell them who I am and assure him that I am on his side, but I don't understand what he was looking after him for, but it being classified I'll have to hope that he might let it slip._

Stuart was brought out of his thoughts by the feeling of someone watching him.

_probably Kai_

He looked to where the feeling was originating from to find a pair of Golden Eyes.

"What can I do for you Rei?" he asked smiling at the Neko Jin.

"I was wondering when we where going to move on, we've been here for nearly half an hour" said Rei

Stuart started, not realising that they had been there that long and he had gone so deep into thought, he started to borate himself anything could have happened during that time.

"we should move in to the next part, the houses of Parliament." Stuart said motioning for the group to walk in front of him. They walked at a slow pace because of Rei, it took about 20 minutes before the houses came into view. Tyson turned to Kenny.

"What are these buildings?" he asked.

"the houses of Parliament" said Kenny "its where the Prime Minister of England and his party make decision about the country" explained the Chief looking at the building taking in the detail. The group stood looking at the building in front of him, watching the people move around inside. Rei moved to lean against Kai taking the weight off his foot.

"tired?" mumbled Kai to Rei as he unfolded his arms for the Neko Jin to be more comfortable.

"no, just my ankle's throbbing and these crutched are seriously hurting my arms" Rei whispered back.

"we'll go somewhere to rest in a bit" said Stuart coming into the conversation, causing Rei to jump slightly _these pills are really affecting my senses_

Kai glared at Stuart, while holding Rei tighter, Rei smiled slightly at Kai's protectiveness.

"we just have one more stop before we can stop for lunch" said Stuart loudly getting the teams attention.

"What's next?" asked Max bouncing slightly excitedly.

"the Millennium eye" said Stuart leading they way as they crossed the road to walk towards the river Thames.

"what's the Millennium eye?" asked Tyson

"I'm not sure" Kenny shouted back as he following Stuart closely so he didn't get lost in the crowd.

########

Stuart stopped to turn to the team, but finding that they all weren't there, he looked over the heads of some of the crowd seeing the red cap of Tyson and the blonde of Max, but panicking slightly when he couldn't see Kai or Rei.

_shit! The two I'm meant to be watching have gone_

Stuart waited for the other two to catch up before telling them to hold onto each other and him before walking back through the crowd to find the leader and Rei. Stuart sighed in relief when he saw familiar Slate and blue hair by a wall, as he walked closer he noticed Rei sat down on a bench.

"what happened?" asked Stuart.

"we lost you because I couldn't keep up, so we thought that if we stayed in one place you could find up, instead of us going in the wrong direction." Explained Rei.

"O.K. Can you hold onto each other please, so I don't lose you again, and if we go to fast let us know Rei." Ordered Stuart.

Tyson took Max's hand who help Kenny's who went to hold Rei's but they found a problem .

"Rei can't hold anyone's hand" stated Kenny pointing to the crutches. Stuart tried to think of a solution but none came to mind. Kai was getting annoyed at just standing there so he took Kenny's hand startling the youth then took hold of Rei's hair affectively joining the group in a line.

"can we go now?" asked Kai sarcastically

"come on then" said Stuart ignoring Kai's tone. The group travelled slower this time staying together to walk towards the street next to the River Thames, after going through the underpass walkway they arrived at the wall that ran alone the river, the Millennium eye came into view.

"it looks like a giant Ferris wheel." Said Max pointing at the circular monument with glass pods on the spokes.

"it accentually is" stated Stuart "it goes round slowly so you can see the city form the highest point."

"cool, can we go on?" asked Tyson.

"it's already booked" smiled Stuart leading them down to the queue, they moved forward slowly unlit they came to the ticket booth.

"Bladebreakers" said Stuart asking for their tickets.

"Yes, can you walk though this door, please walk straight through." Smiled the man at the desk.

The team walked to the front of the queue getting into one of the glass pods quickly Max and Tyson stood pressed up against the glass trying to get every detail. Kenny set up Dizzy so her camera could record the journey, while Rei sat on the floor watching the ground distanced itself from them, he hugged Kai's leg who was stood next to him arms folded but eyes open looking at the view. Kai let Rei be so that he wasn't embarrassed, he knew that cats have a fear of heights after a few feet that's why so many get stuck up trees, but he knew that once Rei was on the ground he would be fine.

The Ride took 3 parts of an hour to finish its cycle before the team where lead from their pod.

"that was so cool" shouted Max bouncing about with Tyson.

"It was interesting" agreed Kenny checking that Dizzy had recorded it. Rei breathed deeply once they where on the ground.

"it was high" he mumbled leaning against the railing turning slightly when a group of girl started pointing and waving at him.

"I think we've been spotted" he said indicating to the group, Kai moved forward to look at Rei was pointing at only to get a blown kiss directed at him.

"can we get out here?" he ground out looking at Stuart.

"lets go to the park, you can stay there, then I can go get lunch, McDonalds alright?" Stuart replied.

"it's fine, now can we go" said Kai glaring at the increasing group that where staring at them.

######

Once again the team held onto one another as they walked through the crowed streets of London. Half an hour later the arrived in St James park.

"it's beautiful" said Rei taking in the green glass that covered the place with paths weaving there way through the grass, creating a focal point of the lake that had swans gliding across it.

"this is St James park, one of the biggest in London" stated Stuart leading them to a crop of tree that faced the lake, near a crowd of people.

"can you please stay here, until I come back" asked Stuart looking intently at each of them.

"fine" humped Kai leaning against one of the trees

"thank you" said Stuart "what would you like?"

Tyson opened his mouth to say his list when Max spoke up.

"Tyson and I will have a Big Mac Meal with Coke please" he smiled brightly at the bluenet to stop him complaining.

"Can I have a Mc Chicken Sandwich with Sprite?" asked Kenny sitting down setting up Dizzy.

"of course" smiled Stuart before turning to the older two. "and you?"

"quarter pounder meal with Strawberry milkshake please" said Rei before looking at Kai.

"Koi, what do you want?" he asked smiling.

"same" muttered Kai to low for Stuart to hear.

"what you say?"

"he wants the same" answered Rei before moving to sit a Kai's feet leaning against him, closing his eyes.

"that's everyone, Stay here" said the Fair-Haired agent before walking off to get the food.

"Rei?" came Max's voice about 10 minutes later.

"yes" answered the Neko Jin opening his eyes to look at the blonde.

"do you think Stuart would mind if we moved there" asked Max pointing to a beyblade dish not far from where they where sat.

"I don't see why not, Stuart can still see us from there" said Rei "what you think Kai?"

"Hn" was all Kai said before moving his foot to tell Rei that he was ready to move, the team moved over to the battle dish, not noticing the small shape that followed them, hiding the crop of trees next to them. Sitting in similar places. Max and Tyson readied to battle pulling their rip cords the battle began.

"DRAGOON"

"DRACIEL"

Each blader called on their bitbeast to attack the other. The small shape stayed where he was observing the battle before talking into a phone.

"they're here" he whispered before reading the object out of his bag. Tyson was winning encouraging Dragoon to beat Draciel.

Bang

Good place to stop!!!!


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review!! Here is you update.

AngelGirl10 – No I'm not trying to kill you (you wouldn't be able to finish your story then) updated for you.

Death comes to those who wait – MWHAHHAHAHAH!!!!! Sorry about that. I'm not evil see here is more.

Catty Hiwatari – Thank you for your review!!! Here is more for you, enjoy.

Platinum Rei – Thank you for your review!!!!

Chibi Drigger – The meal that Kai and Rei had is my favourite, the one Kenny had was my sisters and Max and Tyson the same as my best friend. Thank u for your review!!!!

Nekomoongirl – Thank you for putting me on your author alert

A/n **actually a big THANK YOU for all those that have put me on the author alert thingy!!!!!!**

Back to you NMG – thank you for your review and here is more for you.

Prozacfairy – You'll have to see, but I'll give you a clue no one got shot!, Thank you for your review!

Kodoku Wolf - the Millennium eye is a attraction in London, England to celebrate the millennium. Nothing to do with Yu-gi-oh.

Espina Oscura – good to see you back!! Thank you for your review!!

The tigris – don't cry!!! See here is more, be happy and smile.

A dragons Crystal – Thank you for your review!!! Here is more for you.

Elisabeth – Well the wait is over here is more. Enjoy!!!

Bonnie/max/rei – That's a bummer!!!! Still thank you for your review and here is an update!!

Chapter 26

A sky blue beyblade entered the dish slamming both of the others out. Three people moved towards them, their face covered.

"not with the Cloaked again" moaned Tyson.

"we would like a battle" one of them challenged moved forward. Rei looked at the new group his senses a life. He growled low in his chest staying, where he was. Narrowing his eyes slightly not understanding why he was acting like this. He watched the scene unfold.

"ok." smiled Max

"three against three" the second once said moving to stand next to the other one. Tyson turned to Kai.

"will you battle with us Kai?" he asked not wanting to back down.

"hn" said Kai shifting slightly before standing with them, leaving Rei behind them slightly. The first one pulled back his hood revealing sharpened canes and Big brown eyes. Rei looked at him, his own eyes narrowed even more.

_dog _he thought.

Max moved forward to one side of the dish facing the other boy.

"3.2.1.let it rip" shouted Tyson, a green beyblade and sky blue blade entered the centred of the dish smashing against each other.

"Dingrodon!" shouted the boy revealing his bit-beast a large Dingo, bright orange in colour it pounced on Draciel.

"Go Draciel" shouted Max letting the purple turtle rise, shocking the other boy with Draciel's size.

"God it's huge" whispered the opposition looking at the turtle stand before him. "Dingrodon Attack" he yelled recovering. The Dingo charged at Draciel who simple knocked it away before doing its own attack, slamming into the sky blue blade sending it out of the dish.

"I win" shouted Max waiting for Draciel to return to him.

"no!" whimpered the opposition picking up their blade.

"hey, good battle, I'm Max" said Max moving to stand in front of him. The other moved away from the blonde slightly taken back by his friendliness.

"Harris" said the boy before moving over to the others with is head bowed.

#####

While the battle was happening, the shadow in the trees moved towards the edge of the them, pointing the object that they had retrieved out of their bag at the group of bladers.

######

Tyson took Max's place against the other team, the next blade moved forward the dish sneering at the bluenet, his dark eyes flashing. Tyson grinned back before holding Dragoon up.

"ready"

"you bet'ya" answered the teenager.

"3,2,1 LET IT RIP" Yelled Max, Dragoon and the other blade flew into the dish smashing together, Dragoon attacked quickly have the other on the run.

"looks like we wont be needing you Kai" said Tyson cockily as Dragoon attacked once more.

"that's what you think" muttered the other boy. "Fang Attack" he yelled, bring forth his bit-beast a massive mongrel (mixture of Dogs) of a Dog rose barking loudly smashing into Tyson's blade sending it out of the dish before the bluenet could react.

#######

The figure in the tree got into the right place to get his target, watching the battle seeing that when Fang was called was his chance.

Snich a sedative dart whistled through the air finding a target.

"damn" he cursed seeing who it had hit.

#####3

Rei heard the sound of something in the trees but dismissed it as a bird, turning back to the battle he saw that it was over now the score was one all. Kai was up but the captain didn't move he just stood there looking at something in his hand.

"Kai?" asked Rei drawing attention to him. Hobbling over to the older boy.

"I don't think I can battle" said Kai before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed.

"Kai!" shouted Rei checking over the captain to try and find what was wrong, finding a dart in his hand. He turned to the group of blader in front of him he limped over towards them his eyes narrowed.

"you've got something to do with this" he spat staring a the only hooded blader left.

"only a low down Neko Jin, like you would think that" growled the taller blader before pulling back his hood to reveal his canine features. He growled once more before leaping at Rei, who hissed in return and readied to fight.

"Can I have the name of who I am fighting?" spat Rei swinging is leg out catching the other boy in the stomach ignoring the pain that it caused in his ankle.

"Naturo" was spat back, "I'm here to revenge the people that you killed" he shouted driving a fist into Rei's chest, Rei grabbed said fist pulling Naturo towards him kicking him in the ribs.

"I haven't killed anyone" Rei yelled back blocking a kick aimed for his head.

#######

Kai moved his body, resisting the strength of the sedative, the initial injection had gone into his body and now his body was getting rid of it, he looked up at the sky before he noticed two people fighting noticing one was Rei, he could hear the yelling that occurred in the argument but neither was listening to what was being said.

"STOP!!" he yelled causing everyone to freeze. Rei released his hold on Naturo to limp quickly to Kai.

"you alright?" he asked checking the bluenet over before ducking quickly when Naturo attacked again. Naturo's leg sailed over Rei's head, the Neko Jin turned kicking his own leg out to knock the other boy over.

"I said STOP" shouted Kai moving to stand in between the two, staring a Naturo. "What do you mean people that Rei has killed?" he demanded looking at him, face emotionless.

"the village that he terrorised , the village that he destroyed" shouted Naturo going to attack again.

"I didn't attack any village" Rei shouted back, moving out of the way of the attack.

"lying Stinking Neko Jin" cursed Naturo.

"Stupid Adlet [1]" Rei retorted. "I haven't attacked any village"

Kai grabbed hold of Naturo holding him still.

"let go of me human, I have no fight with you" said Naturo.

"well, I have one if you hurt my boyfriend" Kai shouted back pushing Naturo causing the Adlet to fall over once more. "now both of you stop, what do you mean a town that Rei has attacked?" Kai demanded.

"Last year the neighbouring village to ours was attacked by a pack of Neko Jin's, they say that he was the leader." Explained Naturo.

"impossible, last year Rei was with us" said Kenny coming into the conservation.

"Lies" bellowed Harris moving forward. Max moved over to them looking into Naturo's eyes.

"we are telling the truth, last year Rei was with us training to the world tournament" said Max. Naturo looked into the blue eyes that pleaded with him to believe what the boy had just said.

_this child carries innocence that should not be tainted_

"I will battle the Neko Jin, the Bit-Beasts will fight for the truth" stated Naturo as he stood readying his blade.

"I'll battle in his place" said Kai moving forward, stopped by a hand on his arm.

"let me" said Rei quietly.

"your ankle" stated Kai looking at Rei.

"you don't mind carrying me" said Rei smiling before moving forward to the dish.

"Ready,….3…..2…..1…..LET IT RIP" Shouted Max. Naturo's white blade entered the dish spinning quickly, Drigger followed playing with Naturo's blade.

"no games" yelled Naturo "white Fang" he added releasing his bit-beast, a large white wolf bounded out of the blade howling to the sky.

"nice dog" said Rei while talking to Drigger.

_you wanna play?_

[you bet ya]

_fine then_

"Drigger dodge" Rei shouted leading White fang on a chase round the dish, changing direction in mid-circuit.

"WHITE FANG ATTACK" roared Naturo the white wolf slammed into Rei's blade sending it to the edge.

"Rei, What are you playing at?" shouted Tyson.

"shut up Tyson" yelled Kai glaring at the younger boy.

Digger span on the edge.

[ready?]

come on then

"DRIGGER!" Roared Rei, his eyes narrowing, his ponytail swinging wildly behind him. Drigger burst out of his blade in a bright green light, gasped could be heard at the size of Drigger.

"TIGER CLAW ATTACK" he yelled watching as the white tiger charged at the white wolf smashing into him, sending the shredded blade out of the dish. Drigger span happily in the centre of the dish before returning to Rei.

_I thought you were going to do some damage_

[next time, you where only proving a point today, plus I didn't feel like it]

_fu.._

[ah ah No swearing]

_whatever_

Rei walked over to Naturo.

"I did not attack any village. Who told you it was me?" he asked looking at the Adlet.

"this guy said that you destroyed the village and we had to subdue you and take you to be judged"

"the person in the trees" said Rei turning to the crop of trees. The small shadow moved out of the trees revealing a smaller version of Naturo.

"Jet" said Naturo introducing the younger boy.

"Naturo, I'm sorry I got the wrong one." He said looking up at the older boy.

"It's alright Jet" Naturo said gently before turning back to Rei "I can only tell you that the man that told us had a cloudy aura and admitted power"

"did he have three scars across his face?" asked Kai walking over to the group.

"no" said Harris

"but his friend in the car did" said the owner of Fang. Tyson moved over to him.

"hey, we never got your name"

"Jackie" the other replied

"Toleman's work" said Max putting a hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Toleman?" asked Harris

"He's trying to catch me for something. He killed my Parent that is all that I know about him" said Rei quietly.

"this is an injustice done to you. We have evolved past out ancient feud, we shall go after this man for the crimes that he has committed. Farewell" finished Jackie as the four left the team alone.

"that was strange" said Tyson waking the group out of it's daze.

"hn" answered Kai, his body still fighting the sedative.

[Kai you want me to have it?]

_no_

[I can give it back to you tonight, you can sleep it off then. Plus **yawn** I have most of it now]

_fine_

Kai could feel the drug begin to loosen it hold but their was still a slight feeling.

"Kai, are you alright?" asked Max noticing the glazed look that the scarlet eyes held.

"Fine" said Kai before moving towards where he had been before the attacked . He sat on the floor leaning against the tree, Rei moved over to him nudging Kai's legs apart so he could sit between them leaning against the slate haired boys chest. Tyson, Max and Kenny started a game of Tag.

[1] Adlets are the dog version of Neko Jins.


	27. Chapter 27

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review!!! Here is your update.

Catty Hiwatari – Here is your update!!1 hope it was soon enough.

Nekomoongirl – I've never hear of a Naturo apart from the person in this. Who is he?!! Thank you for your review.

Chibi Drigger – Thank you for your review and here is an update for you.

Bonnie/max/Rei – Is this soon enough? Thank you for your review.

The tigris – Yeah you where sort of right but I couldn't say that or I would have given it away. Thank you for your review.

A dragon Crystal – Thank you for your review!!!!! Sugar rules!!!!!!!!!!! If you read that part again you will see that Rei said _fu…. _Where he started to say _fuck _but Drigger stopped him. Please don't tire Rei and Kai out I still need them for this.

Animegoil – Wow you read it in one night!!!!!!! Cool I'm glad that you liked it so much to do that!!!!!! Thank you for your review and I hope that you continue to like it. Sorry about my spelling but it crap and if it doesn't show up on my spell check I don't notice.

Kaiiko – You'll have to wait and see if Toleman shows himself!!!! Here is more for you.

Shaka Dragomir Nocturnus – Thank you for your review!!! Here is more!!

Angelgirl10 – Thank you for your review!!! Here is more for you.

Chapter 27

"I see you can battle again" said Kai leaning his head on top of Rei's

"I suppose but my ankle is killing me now" confessed Rei snuggling into Kai's arms.

"it would do, I guess that Naturo's stomach wasn't that soft" teased Kai

"Ha ha" said Rei before closing his eyes blushing slightly when his stomach rumpled.

"Hungry" said Kai laying his hand on Rei's stomach, Rei nodded in agreement before twisting to look at Kai.

"Are you alright? I mean the dart" asked Rei as he remember part of the day that had been lost in the mist of the battle.

"I'll be fine, I'll sleep it off tonight" said Kai then turned silent looking at someone approaching them. Rei looked in the direction.

"Stuart" he said alerting the other to the arrival of food.

"Yea! I'm starving" shouted Tyson running at Stuart.

"Watch what your doing?" said Max watching Stuart dodge the hyper boy.

"I thought I told you to stay there" said Stuart Seriously when he reached the group.

"we wanted to battle so we came here, so we where all together and you could see us from there" said Max as he sat near Rei and Kai.

"Don't do it again" said Stuart Sternly

"Why?" asked Kai "what's so important that we can't move all of 5 foot?"

"Toleman, and the fact that the crop of trees I put you next was visible from every entrance of the park so more people could see you" Stuart said glaring at Kai, who returned it.

"anyway what is done it done, here is your dinner" continued Stuart " I thought we could go for ice-cream after"

"yeah" shouted Tyson.

"you can't have any" stated Kai "for a week remember"

"Aw, Mr Sourpuss" mumbled Tyson looking downcast but eating his dinner anyway wondering how he could get round Kai.

########

The team ate their meal in silence, Stuart tried to start a conversation but nothing could be said. The rest of the afternoon was spent in the park doing their own thing but within the sight of Stuart.

Max and Tyson went to the swings and took turns pushing each other. Kenny sat near Stuart working on Dizzy, he was actually playing cards against the Bit-beast.

Stuart looked over to the lake seeing the familiar slate hair of the leader, knowing that Rei would be near him.

_I wonder why it is so important we look after this kid? I know that he is a rich child with no family but why would this mean that he would be in trouble_

Stuart stayed in his thoughts until he saw Tyson and Max walking towards him.

"Are you alright?" he asked seeing the blonde shiver slightly

"it's getting cold" said Tyson putting his arms round Max.

"I'll phone Gary to come and pick us up, could you get Kai and Rei" said Stuart.

"Sure" said Max running off to do as he had been asked.

######

Rei sat up when he heard someone approach.

"Hey Maxy" he said before looking at the blonde.

"We're going now" said Max as he stood next to the couple.

"Hn" said Kai before he stood up bring Rei with him. Rei snuggled into Kai's arms feeling the warmth that came from the captain.

"Max could you get Rei's crutches?" asked Kai as he carried Rei towards where they were getting the mini bus. Max stood shocked for a moment.

_he asked nicely, Rei must be doing him some good_

he smiled before catching up with the couple carrying the wooden supports with some difficultly. The Mini-bus arrived soon enough and the team made it back to the hotel before anyone fell asleep.

"you better ready your bags, your moving tomorrow" said Stuart as the team walked into the foyer of the hotel.

"where are we next?" asked Max

"we should talk about it over dinner" suggested Kenny looking at the time.

"FOOD" Shouted Tyson running to the restaurant. Sighing the rest of the team followed, Kenny sat down before loading a document on Dizzy.

"we are going to Bodmin to open the new evolution expiation and a tour of the Eden project" said Kenny reading the screen

"I've always wanted to go there" said Rei before drinking some of his drink.

"What is it?" asked Max looking at Kenny.

"well the Eden Project is a Bio-dome that houses several different plant from various places around the world" said Kenny scanning an internet page about it.

"it always sounded good" said Rei

"What's the Evolution part about?" asked Tyson spraying everyone with his food.

"Baka" growled Kai brushing the food off him glaring at the younger bluenet.

"I'm not sure, it's not been opened yet that's what we are going to do. From what I can tell it's about the evolution of different animals on the earth" said Kenny before digging into his own food.

"sounds fun" smiled Max

"well I better leave you to eat the rest of your dinner, then go and pack" said Stuart standing up "all stay in the hotel" he ordered.

"o.k." chirped Max, once Stuart was out of sight Max turned to Kai. "you never told us later" he stated confusing the team

"What?" said Kai looking at Max like he had grown a second head.

"I asked you in Russia why those men where scared of you and you said that you would tell us later but you never did" cried Max as it had been obvious what he had been saying.

"I would like to know why that sedative didn't last that long as well" said Kenny. Kai glared at the others before standing up.

"mind your own business" he snapped before walking off.

"sorry" muttered Max looking downcast.

"not your fault" said Rei smiling "come on, we better get up stairs to pack" he added struggling to get up.

The four made it up stairs going to their rooms to gather their belongings. Rei walked in to see Kai slumped on the bed head in his hands.

"are you alright?" asked Rei kneeling in front of the other boy looking up into those scarlet eyes.

"they would think I'm a monster if I told them" whispered Kai eyes shifting from the gold ones.

"they wouldn't think that Kai! Give them a chance maybe they wont act like you think they will" reasoned Rei

"maybe somed….."

"no today" said Rei forcefully "that way no secret can be used against us"

"Rei" warned Kai warning off pushing him.

"no, I'll make a deal with you. You tell them about this and I'll tell them why I can tell who is coming to the door"

"fine"

Rei grinned before limping to door that lead to the bathroom shouting through.

"TEAM MEETING"

Kenny was the first through with Dizzy as always, Max bounded after with Tyson following.

"What's up?" asked Tyson sitting down on the bed.

"Kai's going to answer Max's and Kenny's questions" said Rei looking pointedly at the Captain.

"Hn" said Kai turning to face the window. "I speak you listen" he demanded before turning back to the team. "the reason those men where scared of me is because of my training, I am a trained Killer that is what they were afraid off. My Grandfather trained me to be his puppet, killing people if I needed to and at his command. The reason the tranquillizer didn't affect me that much is because my body has been experimented on and trained to store the drug somewhere in my body until I am able to get rid of it." He said before turning back towards the window waiting for the shouting, the questions. Not expecting to be hugged, he looked down at the arms that held him recognizing the green arm bands and green shirt.

Max pulled away "How could your grandfather do that to you?" he whispered tears in his eyes.

"see they don't think that you're a monster Koi" smiled Rei taking Max's place nuzzling Kai's neck.

"monster no way, Sourpuss yes" teased Tyson trying to lighten the mood.

"Thank you for trusting us" said Kenny

"Don't make me regret it" was Kai's reply before turning to Rei "your turn"

"What does me mean?" asked Max

"he asked me how I was able to tell who was walking towards me" stated Rei.

"I've always wondered that, because I can never sneak up on you" said Tyson.

"well I can hear you and I can smell you" grinned Rei "your sent is unique to you"

"what do you mean?" asked Kenny

"I mean that each of you smell of different things that's why I can tell you apart" said Rei.

"Like what?" asked Tyson.

"say Kai, I can tell it's him because I smell the flames of Dranzer and the sent of dark chocolate"

Kai looked up "dark chocolate?" he questioned.

"always thought that would be your favourite chocolate" grinned Rei.

"what do I smell of?" asked Max

"You smell of the sea and something sweet, Tyson of the wind and food. Kenny is of metal, welding solder" said Rei "I can tell what you are doing by your foot steps"

"what do you mean?" asked Kenny

"I can hear where your footsteps are taking you" said Rei

"Cool" beamed Max

"go and pack" ordered Kai "then bed"

"better hurry it's getting late and Stuart will be up soon to check that we are asleep" said Kenny rushing out of the room.

"Whatever" said Kai shutting the door behind the younger three before leaning on it.

"see it wasn't that bad" smiled Rei kissing him on the nose.

"Hn"

"Come on we better pack and then get some sleep" said Rei putting things away, glad to see that Kai must have taken those clothes to be washed. The couple packed quickly, leaving Rei enough time to do something.

"I'm just going to check on the others" he said as he walked through the bathroom.

"Maxy" he said moving to the blonde bed hoping he wasn't waking the boy.

"yeah" Max yawned looking up

"here are you pictures" said Rei handing over a package and the camera

"How?" asked the blonde

"I asked Stuart to have them done yesterday" smiled Rei

"thank you" Max smiled back

"night Maxy" said Rei as he shut the door leaving the others to sleep.

"they a sleep" rumpled from the bed.

"yeah" smiled Rei before yawning "I think we should to"

"hn" mumbled Kai yawning himself "sedative" he stated at seeing the shocked look on Rei's face.

Rei undressed until he was only in his boxers before sliding in next to Kai cuddling up to the older boy.

"night" said Rei, his answer was soft even breathing.

#########


	28. Chapter 28

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review and here is your update.

Death comes to those who wait – I thought that I would be a good smell for Kai to smell of.

Kaiiko – Thank you for your review and here is an update for you!!!!!!!!!

AngelGirl10 – Thank you for your review!!!!!!

Animegoli – Thank you for your review. Tyson and Max is what you make out of it, I have made them together obvious but it is what you can see from the way they act. Schools over cool!!!

Platinum Rei – _blush!!!! _Thank you for your review!!!!!!! I'm glad that my story is entertaining enough for you and I hope it continues to be so.

The tigris – Last day of school for you too, cool!!!! Thank you for your review.

Nekomoongirl – That's just the way boys smell and they can't sneak up on anyone without training!!!! Thank you for your review.

Elisabeth – Thank you for your review!!!! , don't kiss my feet there nasty (I'm a hobbit.) Here is more for you enjoy.

Chibi Drigger – Thank you for your review, there are about 15 or more chapter left. It's not bad to ask for a lemon, but in this one there isn't going to be one there is a close on but not a full one. There will be in my other story I'm doing the sequel to my Christmas Tale, that I'm writing at the moment.

A dragon's Crystal – Thank you for your review, and here is some more for you.

I'm going on holiday for a week so will be unable to post any of my story up seeing as I'm camping!!!!! Hope this will keep you over the week.

Chapter 28

BANG

Naturo hit the wall before struggling to get up.

"you failed" a gruff voice stated walking towards the prone form of the largest Adlet.

"he had done nothing wrong" gasped Naturo moaning in pain when a foot connected with his side.

"that is not my problem" the man added before walking away, "you have sealed your fate".

With that Naturo fell unconscious.

#####

Whimpering could be heard as Naturo struggled to open his eyes, once his brown eyes flashed open he noticed they where is some kind of glass cylinder with a few trees.

"it would seem we've become part of the show" he said, voice gruff with under use.

"Nat!" yelled Jet jumping at the other, Naturo hide a wince as the younger boy hugged him

"Hey" he smiled.

Jackie moved over to the two.

"I have done what I can but we are stuck in here"

Harris walked out of some bushes from the left.

"we're part of the rich bastards collection" he growled sitting crossed legged by Naturo. "they've made this cage well and taken our blades."

"there is nothing we can do. The Neko Jin is on his own" said Naturo before falling into a healing sleep, Jet curled up beside him while Jackie lent against a tree trying to contact Fang.

#####

Toleman paced his room, his employee was getting impatient. He had still to catch any Neko Jins for this Zoo but the one that he wanted continued to evade his traps directly or indirectly.

"Conna" came a smooth voice from the door, Conna turned round to see Lecoy at the door. "I trust your new plan will work"

"It will sir, if not then I have a back up plan" said Toleman.

"I trust you on this matter, you have one more chance or I'll bring someone else in. What is this plan?"

Toleman explained his plan to the other man, getting the information that he would find useful for his trap.

#####

"TYSON!!" shouted Max trying to wake up the bluenet.

"I'm up" mumbled Tyson before turning over before going back to sleep.

"Come on Tyson, we have to go" said Max frustrated. Kai burst into the room making Max jump

"take his stuff to the mini-bus" he ordered before walking to Tyson. Kai picked the boy up before dumping him into the bath turning on the shower, the spray hit Tyson full in the face.

"WHAT!" yelped Tyson

"get up" said Kai before he walked out.

####

Tyson was the last one to board the Mini-bus his hands full off food.

"Come on Tyson" shouted Kenny

"OK OK Chief, I'm here" he said sitting next to the computer wizard.

"so's the Kitchen" said Dizzy pointing out the food in Tyson's hand

"I'm hungry" defended Tyson

"it doesn't matter, lets get going" said Stuart sitting in the front.

"I thought you were the London guide" said Kenny looking up from Dizzy.

"Mr Dickinson asked me to carry on as your minder for the remainder of the tour" explained Stuart

Kai's eyes narrowed at him _why him? What has he got that any other minder hasn't? it there more than just Toleman_

The mini-bus started once everyone was settled. Max showing Tyson the pictures that Rei had gotten developed showing the end of their time in Russia and the start of England. Rei sat staring out of the window watching the other cars go past ignoring the things around him.

_I wonder what Toleman will do next? Am I going to put the others in danger? Will Kai be in danger _Rei sneaked a look at the captain who was sat upright in his chair arms folded eyes clothes.

[I'm sure that he can look after himself, this is Kai your thinking about]

_Drigger you made me jump_

[You should be more aware]

_Whatever. I know your right though about Kai_

[I always am]

_vain_

[Girl]

_Drigger!!!_

[what is was from the top of him head]

As Rei had been arguing with Drigger his eyes had slit.

Kai looked up to check on the team, before checking on Rei seeing his eyes slit slightly deciding something was wrong

_Dranzer?_

[ yep]

_Is Drigger talking with Rei?_

[ arguing more like]

_so that's why he looks pissed_

[ it should be alright in a mo, Drigger is walking away]

_thanks_

Kai came out of his conversation with Dranzer the same time Rei reacted with the loss of conversation with Drigger.

"Have a cat fight?" Kai asked smirking. Rei stuck his tongue out at the captain before turning back to look out of the window to see that they were pulling off the motor way to the services.

"I guess the Baka is hungry" muttered Kai seeing the younger members running to the food area. Kai and Rei walked after them at a slower pace, Rei still limping slightly. Kai rolled his eyes at the pile of food in front of the Dragoon owner.

"do you want something?" asked Kai indicating to the food bar.

"Glass of milk please" smiled Rei. Kai walked up to the girl at the counter

"can I help you?" she smiled at him.

"What Coffee do you do?"

"Anything you want" she flirted

"Espresso and a glass of milk" he said shortly sensing Rei walking towards him to help with the drinks

"anything else?"

"no"

"I'm off shift in 10 minutes if you fancy coming out somewhere with me" she asked as she got the drinks

"I've got better things to do" said Kai.

"you alright?" asked Rei smiling at his Koi.

"I was talking to him" interrupted the girl behind the counter "so you gonna met me in 10 minutes" she said smiling sweetly.

"no!" replied Kai curtly before walking to the table the others where,

"can I have the order now!" said Rei eyes slitting dangerously. She banged the drinks on a tray before ringing up the price.

"a bit of advice, leave my boyfriend alone" Rei said bearing his teeth as he paid.

"boyfriend" she repeated but it was too late, seeing Rei walk away.

#######

Kai looked up as his drink was banged down in front of him by an annoyed Neko Jin.

"she seemed interested" said Rei teasingly "sure you don't want to meet her"

Kai glared at his Koi "she's not my type"

"then what is your type?" pushed Rei.

"you" answered Kai tugging on Rei's ponytail.

"good" smiled Rei downing his drink before ruffling Kai's hair.

"I'm going out side for a bit, the signal is better out there" said Kenny butting into the conversation.

"fine" said Kai drinking his Coffee.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" asked Rei.

"Stay near the bus or the shops" ordered Kai. Rei and Kenny left Max and Kai to look after the human garbage bin as they walked outside into the warm July sun of England.

"How about over there?" said Rei pointing to a bench near the bus.

"Seems OK" said Kenny. As the friends worked to the bench a young man ran towards them knocking Kenny over,

"you alright Chief?" asked Rei helping Kenny up. Kenny looked about himself noticing one thing.

"He took Dizzy" he said panicking.

"Now for long" vowed Rei before speeding after the thief, Kenny tried to follow but the Neko was just too fast. He ran into the café.

"SOMEONE STOLE DIZZY" he yelled making the team look at him. "Rei's gone after him"

Kai stood before going to the smaller boy "which way?"

Kenny pointed Kai in the direction who took off nearly as fast as Rei. Tyson, Max and Kenny soon followed. Stuart walked back into the area where he had left the team to find it empty.

"not again" he moaned before running out of the café in time to see Kenny disappear round a corner.

######

Rei followed the guy quickly but not as quick as he could be, sensing Kai behind him and the rest of the team behind Kai. The guy turned suddenly in between two cars leading Rei into the car park.

#######

The team tried to keep up, Kai leading by metres. Stuart caught up with the younger ones over taking Kenny.

"What's going on?" he said still running.

"Some one stole Dizzy" panted Kenny "and Rei ran after him"


	29. Chapter 29

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – What Evil visitors?!!! Well here is more for you.

Catty Hiwatari – Here is your update for you!!!!!!

Death comes to those who wait- shit to what??? Not my chapter???. Hope they reinstate you soon!!!

A dragon's crystal – Thank you for your review!!!! Here is more for you.

Bonnie/Max/Rei – Here is more for you!!!!!!

Platinum Rei – Thank you for your review!!! Here is more for you hope it didn't keep you on the edge to much.

Rei-is-mine – Cool name change!!! Thank you for your review, Sugar rules!!!!!!!!!! Yeah the sequel to Christmas Tale is in the computer it by bit. Hope you got that e-mail I did send it back.

Kaiiko – Here is the next one for you and you can find out, thank you for your review!!

AngelGirl10 – Thank you for your help on this, but the conversational side it just my way of writing, I once got criticised for putting to much detail so I'm still trying to find the balance, thank you for telling me and I'll work on it.

The tigris – you'll have to see want you??? Thank you for your review.

Nekomoongirl – thank you for your review. Yes I hate Toleman as well he's just that character. Here is more for you

Animegoli – Thank you for you review and there is a few more chapters. Here is an update for you.

Camping was brilliant, it was really sunny (for wales)

Chapter 29

Rei followed the guy, weaving through the cars getting closer the more they ran, they burst out of the park cars into a clear area where the thief stopped waiting for something. Rei skidded to a stop in time to hear a car speeding towards him, he turned to where it was seeing that he was running out of time. Rei turned quickly and jumped onto the cars bonnet shocking the drives so he slammed on the brakes throwing Rei a short distance before the Neko Jin turned in the air to land on his feet.

######

Kai stood slightly shocked at seeing Rei fly through the air but once seeing the Neko Jin land on his feet he rushed the thief sending him to the floor before sending a fist into his face.

"Stupid Bastard" he shouted at the near unconscious form. Sirens could be heard getting closer to where they where.

"Who called them?" wondered Tyson coming into the area

"I sent Kenny to get them" came Stuart's voice edged in annoyance.

"Hey Stuart" smiled Max before going over to pick Dizzy up from where the Thief had dropped her. The police cars arrived blocking the car and thief in the area.

"What happened?" asked a police officer walking towards Kai and the prone form of the other man.

"He stole something" replied Kai pointing to the boy before walking to Rei "What where you thinking?" he hissed harshly to the shocked Neko Jin.

"Nothing much" Rei whispered back before sitting down where he had landed, his body shook as the sense of what had happened hit him. Kai knelt down beside him putting his hand on Rei's shoulder.

"Come on lets get him back to the restaurant for a strong coffee" said Stuart trying to get the team back to a public place.

"Detective Mewis will want a word with you about the incident" came the Police officers voice.

"Fine" accepted Stuart leading the group back to the café, phoning the Hotel they where going to tell them they will be late.

Rei sat down with a cup of strong Coffee with Kai sat next to him before the older boy pulled him into his lap holding him as he went through the 'What haves'. Rei came out of his daze as a young woman with Dark Brown hair and piecing green eyes entered the caf

"I hear you the ones who caught these people" she said gently

"Yes" said Max smiling at the woman.

"I'm Detective Mewis of Scotland Yard, we have been after these people for months" she explained before smiling "Detective Troth was beaten by a bunch of Kids, thanks kids you have made my day. But I need to ask a few questions"

"go ahead" said Tyson.

"Who's was the Laptop?" she started

"Mine" replied Kenny

"What happened?" she asked getting out a pad and pen.

"that Guy stole my Laptop by bumping into me then Rei ran off after him" explained Kenny.

"Who's Rei?" she asked looking round the team.

"I am" said Rei from Kai's lap.

"so you're the one that nearly got run over?" she questioned

"Yes" replied the Neko Jin shakerly.

"So who hit the thief?" she pushed, eyeing each of the team.

"I did" rumbled Kai his eyes locking with the green of the Detective.

"I see the reason why" she said gently seeing Rei on his lap "can you tell me what happened to the car? The dents in the bonnet?"

"it's where I landed before he braked and threw me off" said Rei.

"You what?" asked the woman doing a double take.

"Rei's is a Neko Jin" supplied Stuart seeing the scepticism one the woman's face.

"That would explain a lot" she said softly "thank you for your time, please could we have a contact number in case but I doubt there will be any need" she smiled. Stuart gave over their information to the Detective before leaving, as they sat in the bus the team could see Detective Mewis telling another man about her age the news of the capture a smug grin on her face.

"I guess that is Detective Troth" said Rei smiling.

"How can you tell?" asked Max

" 'cause that's what she called him" smiled Rei "He seems like a bit of a jerk"

Stuart turned to face the team his eyes flashing in anger.

"Next time I put you somewhere stay there" he shouted glaring at each of the team.

Max whimpered quietly Rei reached forwards putting his hand on the blondes shoulder while Kai glared at the man sending a defiant look of –you can not control me- his eyes frosting in that glare.

Stuart couldn't look into those eyes without a shiver running down his spine so he turned to watch where they where going.

#####

The rest of the trip was in silence Max asleep against Tyson's shoulder, Kenny typing on his laptop a box of equipment next to him.

Kai looked out of the window _that man is becoming to protective of us, he is getting controlling. I need to know what side he's on and only one way to do that_

He turned to Rei who was fiddling with the end of his ponytail his ankle stretched out in front of him.

"Rei?" he said softly so only the Neko Jin could here.

"Hu?" he said back turning to look at Kai.

"I need you to do something for me" said Kai

"What?" asked Rei

Kai whispered what he wanted of Rei and why he needed it, Rei understood and tried to fine the perfect time to strike.  
  
######

The Bladebreakers arrived in Bodmin looking at the hills that surrounded them, they pulled up in front of and old looking manor house with the words Manor inn on the sign above the door.

"Here's our stop" said Stuart shortly getting out of the transport, the team followed slowly picking their luggage up while Stuart sighed them in. Rei stood behind Stuart expecting the Blonde to see him but the man didn't and walked straight into him.

"Sorry" stuttered Rei looking down.

Stuart sighed realising shouting wasn't the best thing to have done, by the way that most of them were avoiding his gaze and one had become more defiant than before.

"No My fault" smiled Stuart "why don't you lot go and relax I'll make the reservations for tonight" he said gently giving out the room keys. Max smiled vibrantly

"thank you".

Max, Tyson and Kenny all walked off to find their room while Kai and Rei found theirs.

###Max, Tyson and Kenny's room###

"I dip window bed" yelled Max running into the room seeing the set out of the room. The room was large with 3 beds in a row against the room, Max claiming the one next to the large window that looked out onto the Bodmin Moor. Tyson struggled with his bags while trying to eat a chocolate bar, while Kenny dumped his bags before starting to talk to Dizzy.

###Kai and Rei's room###

Kai sat on the bed watching Rei move round the room once again he had come close to losing him again but he needed to trust in his boyfriends abilities and judgement he just wished that Rei didn't leave it so much to chance. He was brought out of his thoughts by something hitting his forehead, he looked to see that that something was a wallet.

"you said that you needed it" commented Rei before finishing the unpacking. "I'm going for a shower" he said before shutting the bathroom door.

Kai looked at the seemingly unimportant leather wallet before opening it to see what he could find.

_Credit Card, Library Car, Drivers Licence. Ah what's this?.._

Kai found a small zip at the base of the wallet that seemed to be very well hidden, opening the zip Car found a card with Stuarts picture on it and the symbol for MI6 Branch of London

"So that's who his is" he muttered. Rei walked out of the bathroom in a towel.

"I forgot my clothes and Shampoo" he said "so what have you found out?"

"He's MI6" said Kai

"on the good side, our side" said Rei.

"Hn Maybe" said Kai putting everything back into his wallet "good thing we have drive way room" he said dropping it out the window. "now he'll think he dropped it"

"Wanna join me" smirked Rei wondering into the bathroom swaying his hips as he walked before batting his eyelashes at the older boy.

"Sure" smirked Kai following the Neko Jin. Rei dropped his towel before stepping into the shower letting the water drip down his body, feeling Kai's eyes watching the droplets.

"are you going to get in or not?" Rei smirked over his shoulder

"no Just watching" he smirked leering at the Raven haired beauty as he leant against the sink.

"pervert" mumbled Rei playfully before washing his hair purring as Kai joined in standing out of the shower, Rei knew it was childish but once the shampoo was out of his hair and Kai turned to go back to his previous place, Rei snagged his hand and pulled the other into the shower fully clothes.

"Rei" growled Kai stood in the shower water dripping off his hair down his face, streaking his face paint. Rei's smiled faltered at the sound of the growl in his voice, before Kai could react Rei bounded of the shower fleeing into the bedroom.

"get back here" Kai roared chasing after the other boy.

"not in this life time" murmured Rei dodging Kai by leaping over the bed. Stuart burst into the room.

"what in the hel…." He was cut off by the sight of Rei wet and naked standing in front of him, Rei realised his status jumped behind Kai, he face red as a tomato "I don't want to know just keep it down" smiled Stuart before walking out and shutting the door.

Rei sighed in relief until a hand grip his wrist, he followed the appendage until he came face to face with two burning red eyes.

"Oh Shit" he whispered. Kai glared at him water dripping down his face, picking Rei up Kai through him onto the bed before pinning him down.

"Payback's a bitch" mumbled Kai before kissing Rei deeply leaving a naked Rei on the bed as he left to get changed.

_just great_ thought Rei before he got up grabbing a towel to dry off before changing into a pair of black trousers and Red muscle top, wrapping his hair up. Kai came into the room dress in black trousers and a tight black sleeveless T-shirt, his face paint redone.

"We better go down stairs before Stuart comes back up" said Kai moving to the door.

"I can't go down there" blushed Rei remembering what Stuart saw.

"at least it wasn't the others" smirked Kai copping holt of Rei's hand and pulling out of the room.

#######


	30. Chapter 30

Thank you to:-

A Dragon Crystal – Here is your update!!!! Enjoy.

Rei-is-mine – Thank you for your review and here is more for you.

Platinum Rei – I thought that would be a good part!! Here is more for you.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review and here is your update.

The tigris – Thank you for your review. Stuart isn't that old only about 28.

Prozacfairy – Thank you for your review, I glad that you like it.

Evanescent Luminescence – Cool name!!!! Well here is some more for you, hope it was quick enough. Wow re-read each chapter 5 times, thank you. .

Kaiiko – Thank you for your review!! Here is more for you enjoy.

Bonnie/Max/Rei – Thank you for your comments about the flamers, I don't see why they said that but hey free country. The story is called Evolution because of the bit that come later in the story and it was the only title I could some up with. Thank you for your review.

Nekomoongirl – Thank you for your review. MI6 is a government organisation in England. Not sure what the letters actually stand for.

Dead yet a love sick puppy – You'll have to wait and see about Stuart. You feeling better now?? Thank you for your review.

Catty Hiwatari – Thank you for your review!! here is some more for you.

Sorry short chapter but with some action hope you like it.

Warning – dubious chapter.

Chapter 30

In the front of the Manor Tyson, Max, Stuart and Kenny sat talking to each other waiting for the older ones to come down. Kai walked into the lounge pulling Rei behind him who when he saw Stuart blushed bright Red and looked down.

"are you alright Rei?" asked Max worriedly.

"He's fine" said Kai.

"Come on lets get food" cheered Tyson standing up ready to move. Stuart walked over to the older couple once the younger three had left.

"there is nothing to be embarrassed by, there is nothing I haven't seen before" he smiled "Just lock the door next time"

Rei's blushed receded slightly as he looked up following the others to the dinning room.

Dinner was a quick affair about deciding what was going to happen tomorrow when they go to the Eden Project and the opening of the Evolution Expedition.

"Security will be tight so please stay with at least one member of the team at all time" said Stuart coming into the conversation.

"Sure" said Max looking at Tyson

"just make sure you do" Stuart added before standing to leave "it will be an 8 o'clock start so can you try and get up please"

"O.K." agreed Rei while eating his dinner. Stuart left the team to finish off their meal. The team walked to the battle dishes that where in the back of the hotel, the children of the hotel where crowed round the dish watching a couple kids battle. Kai looked over the crowd to see if there was any free dishes but couldn't find any, He sighed turning to the rest of his team.

"do what you want" he ordered before walking off into the trees that surrounded the garden.

"I wish he would tell is were he was going" sighed Rei looking at the rest of the team.

"We all do" said Kenny.

"lets ask Stuart what's round here" said Max

"We could just look round" said Tyson still watching the battles that where going in.

"I don't think we should make Stuart angry again" reasoned Max.

"Why don't we just stay in the garden it's going to be dark soon" said Rei looking at the sky.

"Suppose" said Kenny looking around. The younger members of the team moved away from the direction Kai had gone in, taking a walk round the gardens to find the swimming pool and gates that lead to moor walks.

##

Kai walked into the trees finding a place where he could train Dranzer without the others being into the way, the blue blade weaved through the trees while leaning against one of the trees thinking about how to get Rei back for earlier, smirking when the answer came to mind.

##

The night drew in Tyson, Kenny and Max went into get some food leaving Rei looking at the stairs.

"there so bright out here" he whispered as the stars twinkled and the moon shone letting her rays filter across the ground.

"Beautiful" came Kai's voice, Rei turned to look at his Koi.

"it is" agreed Rei.

"I was talking about you" smiled Kai pulling Rei into his arms. Rei gave Kai a quick peak on the lips before turning in his arms to look at the sky once more, they sat in silence staring at the moon and stars. The wind changed and began to get colder Kai noticed that Rei was shivering slightly but made no move to go inside.

"Come on it's getting cold" said Kai turning the Neko Jin to face him

"but" said Rei tying to look again.

"No" ordered Kai pulling Rei inside his hand warming the Chinese boys hand slightly. Once inside Kai had pulled Rei leading him to the café ordering a coffee and a hot chocolate before sitting down in the corner with Rei.

"your ankle seemed O.K. today" observed Kai taking a sip of his drink.

"it hurts now and again but today we have mostly been sat down" sated Rei drinking in the warmth of hot chocolate, drinking it slowly before smiling at Kai. "what you been up to?"

"Training"

"you never change" Rei said before kissing him "but I like it"

"we better go to bed, early wake you call" said Kai fining his drink.

"Come on then" smiled Rei pulling Kai to their room. Once inside they change into their sleeping clothes before going to bed, Kai pulled Rei to lie on top of him pulling him into a kiss. Rei deepened the kiss running his hands down Kai's sides. The older boy switched their positions so he was over Rei before drawing him once more into a kiss tongues battling lazily, Rei knowing that Kai would win.

Kai ran his hands through Rei's hair unbinding it as he did before moving down to pull Rei shirt off trailing kisses down the tanned chest causing Rei to moan and purr his own hands busy pulling off the other boys top also running his fingers through the two toned hair moving it out of its usual spikes.

Kai kissed Rei's neck sucking it making sure to leave a mark, Rei didn't notice what the other boy was doing he was doing his own exploring with his hands, memorising the planes of the muscular back before Kai moved off Rei to lay beside him kissing him passionately running his hands round Rei's waist just above the waist band.

"Kai" whimpered Rei looking pleadingly at him, directing Kai to wear he needed him before resting his own hand on Kai groin. Kai nodded as both of them stood up removing their sleeping trousers their arousal clearly shown both as aroused as the other they moved in union moving to kneel opposite each other chests pushed together as they kissed both reaching for their partner relieving their passion body held for the other in their embrace not letting go when they slumped asleep curling up together.

More soon!!!


	31. Chapter 31

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review, and here is a slightly longer chapter. Enjoy.

The tigris – I agree that is still old.

Prozacfairy – Thank you for your review!!! Here is your update.

Animegoli – Thank you for your review. Sorry if I did miss you in the last one. Hope you enjoy Whiteblade.

Dead yet a love sick puppy – Thank you for your review.

Re-is-mine – I am on MSN messenger, at tigressdevilhotmail.com it will be cool to talk to you. Thank you for your review and here is your update. But remember I'm from England so there might be tine differences.

Catty Hiwatari – Thank you for your review, and here is more.

Platinum Rei – glad that I could make you feel that way. Here is more.

Kaiiko – I've already my story it's just editing that takes the time between chapters.

Nekomoongirl – Thank you for your review!!!!

Evanescent Luminescence – I'll keep an eye out for your story!!! And I'm not all that much of a quick writer if you read Kaiiko answer.

A dragon Crystal – Thank you for your review!!! Here is more for you.

Angelgirl10- hey at least you read it, thank you for your review and here is some more for your.

Chapter 31

"KAI" shouted Rei as he burst out of the bathroom half dressed. Kai smirked before turning to Rei.

"Yes?"

"you did this on purpose" accused Rei pointing to the love bite on his neck that rested just above the collar of his outfit. Kai smirked wider walking over to him.

"Told you payback is a bitch" he stated ignoring the glare that was sent in his direction.

"Humph" Rei sulked before walking into the bathroom to finish getting changed, trying to cover the mark but nothing seem to cover it without making it worse, so he went to plan B. He released his hair from it's bind his bangs at the front hung round his face covering his neck the longer part he plaited back hoping that his hair would cover the mark.

Kai watched as Rei stormed out of the bathroom his bandanna gone letting the front bangs cover his one of his eyes and the mark on his neck.

"I thought your specie mark their mates" the older boy smirked only to receive a narrowed eyes glare. "it works better with both eyes kitten" he added brushing the bang out of Rei's face.

"well I have no choice" said Rei pulling away pushing his hair back into place.

KNOCK KNOCK

"come in" ordered Kai. Max came into the room.

"Stuart needs us downstairs in the next 10 minutes and we can't wake Tyson up can you help?" pleased the blonde.

"Sure Maxy" said Rei moving to follow the blonde.

"Cool, like the hair" smiled Max pointing it out.

"I fancied a change" Rei muttered as Max leading the older couple to where Tyson slept. They walked into the other room to be hit by the noise that Tyson made in his sleep, Rei moved to Tyson leaning over to bluenet whispering something into his ear.

Tyson turned in his sleep hitting the floor taking Rei with him, then started petting Rei's hair.

"God Damn it Tyson, get off me" Rei shouted trying to push the other boy of without hurting him but the bluenet stayed put brushing Rei's hair covering the mark.

"Tyson" yelled Rei "get him off me"

Kai walked over pulling Tyson up by his collar.

"you better have a good reason for lying on my Koi" he said frostily. This made Tyson startled awake looking at who was holding him meeting with a pair of blazing Red eyes.

"Ha Hi Kai" he said scared "what's up?"

"you trying it on with Rei" Kai replied harshly.

"WHAT!!" yelled Tyson looking down to see Rei still on the floor getting his breath. "what happened?"

"I tried to wake up, and you rolled over to the floor taking me with you then you started petting me" said Rei standing up before brushing himself down, pushing his hair back into state.

"Oh man, sorry Rei, must have been a good dream" he smiled as Kai let him drop to the floor.

"get ready we need to go" ordered Kai sending Tyson scurrying about the room to get ready, while Kai helped Rei up before working out of the room to go and get breakfast.

###############

The other four members of the team where about to start their breakfast when Tyson hurried in plonking himself next to Max.

"Decided to get here then" teased Max before pushing Tyson breakfast towards him.

"Yeah, I wanted to get something for Rei" said Tyson biting into his toast.

"What?" asked Rei looking up.

"I saw the bruise on your neck so I got you some Witch Hazel" said Tyson handing over a little bottle.

"What Bruise?" asked Max rushing over to Rei pushing the hair out of the way trying to find it. "what happened?" he asked when he saw it.

Rei smirked glancing at Kai " Kai did it" he told Max.

"Kai! Why did you do that?" scolded Max. Kai choked on his drink.

"you should apologise" encouraged the blonde.

"I have" Kai mumbled glaring at the Neko Jin promising revenge. Stuart walked into the room seeing the team silent, Tyson and Max looking at Kai disapprovingly while Max applied something to Rei neck. He looked closer at the mark to see it was a love bite.

"Hey Stuart" greeted Kenny.

"What's going on?" asked Stuart indicating to the scene.

"Tyson saw that Rei had a bruise on his neck, Max asked who had done it and Kai was the culprit."

"I bet it was" whispered Stuart before speaking loudly "come on the bus is waiting".

The Team moved onto the bus sat in the usual places, thinking what was happening today. Max and Tyson chatted together, Kenny worked on Dizzy while Kai and Rei sat in silence, revenge working in Kai's mind and Rei celebrating the turn in the game that he and Kai were playing.

The journey took an hour and a half before they started the descent to the car park used for workers or special visitors watching as the Bio domes of the Eden Project came into view.

"it looks like bubble wrap" said Max as they got out of the bus staring at the building.

"Ah! You must be the Bladebreakers" came a man's voice, the team turned to see a tall man with Red hair in a loose pony tail that rested down his back, eyes bright green, friendly face and warm. "I am Matthew"

"Yes that is us" answered Stuart moving forward so the team stood behind him.

"then please come this way" he smiled leading the team inside the staff room where he bayed them to take a seat. "the agenda for today is the opening of the expedition at mid-day so you can take a tour of the Bio-Dome first" Matthew Started.

"Should be alright, what about security?" asked Stuart.

"all has been arranged, they are posted a the entrance and each person entering and leaving are checked" Matthew said smoothly checking the list in his hand before smiling "all will be safe"

"Very well" replied Stuart before turning back to the team "remember what I told you"

"Yes Stuart" the younger ones chorused followed by a "Hn" from Kai. Matthew lead the team towards the Eden project domes.

"this is a place that grows different plants and trees of different cultures and climates under one roof" explained Matthew leading them to the start of the project. Stuart turned to them.

"I'm going to check on the security I'll meet out at Mid-day at the next expedition"

"Ok" smiled Max before Stuart when out.

"I have work to get to, so just take a walk round and enjoy yourself" said Matthew before leaving the team. Tyson and Max ran off into the expedition with Kenny in toe.

"your suck with me then" smiled Rei taking Kai's hand pulling him through the expedition.

"Slow down Kitten, we have two and half hours to look round" reasoned Kai pulling Rei back a bit. Rei pouted but complied. The couple walked quietly through the sections occasionally hearing the happy laughter of Max or curse from Tyson.

Kai and Rei walked into a bridge that lead by a waterfall, the bridge stood above the plunge pool with the rock waterfall on the left cascading down.

"It's amazing how they made this" said Kai watching the water fall down the rocks, the hand in his tightened slightly making him look up. "What?" he asked seeing Rei looking around them.

"Something's wrong" stated Rei his eyes slitting slightly to see what was going on around him. Kai let go of Rei's hand so that he could look have a proper look round himself , he walked off the bridge feeling eyes on him, he looked round scarlet eyes resting on a bush a figure jumped out tackling Kai to the ground.

"KAI!" shouted Rei moving towards him not seeing the other figure swinging towards him knocking into him sending him over the side of the bridge but Rei turned in time to grab the other person taking them with him.

Kai fought the person holding him down, punching him in the jaw sending the other backwards, Kai quickly got up his fist connecting again to knock the person out.

SLASH

Kai turned running to the bridge looking over the edge to see Rei surface hair plastered against him covering his face, the man that had pushed him over coming up behind him, Kai jumped over the edge of the bridge into the water below. He surface near the man and before the other could react grabbed him and pushed him under the water again and again so the man was coughing to much to follow them.

"Come on lets get you out" said Kai helping Rei to the edge of the pool, they sat there for a moment getting their breath.

"REI, KAI!" Came Tyson's voice, they looked up to see Tyson, Max and Kenny leaning over the side of the bridge beaming down at them.

"Come on" said Rei standing up "Kai hold on to my back"

Kai did as he was told, holding tightly onto Rei as he jumped onto the bridge kneeling gasping slightly.

"your heavier that you look" he said looking at Kai. Tyson burst out laughing causing Kai to glare at him. "you heavier Tyson" Rei pointed out smirking at the younger bluenet.

"Come on we better get you dried off and tell Stuart, also get out of here before they try again" suggested Kenny. The Team ran towards the Exit trying to find Stuart and hoping nothing else would happen.

############

Matthew smiled at the scene of the team running through the Eden project.

"it would they are harder to catch than I thought" he said to himself before turning to two men that stood at the door.

"Gather your team members and separate the team away from the Neko in someway, use anything maybe wait until the opening is over they will be relaxed" he ordered before walking out, his face changing back into they warm and friendly one he had received them with.

#############

Kai pushed open the main door repressing a shiver as the wind suddenly hit him. He saw the familiar blonde hair ahead of him, checking to see if the others were behind him as he continued run to the older blonde.

"What happened to you, decided to take a swim?" smiled Stuart seeing the wet leader and Neko Jin.

" No we…" Kai started before Matthew walked in interrupting him.

"Now children, I did not say that you could go swimming in that waterfall" smirked Matthew.

"We didn't" stated Kai.

"the cameras was watching in" said Matthew. Kai's eyes began to show his anger, Dranzer making her appearance in the flames that decorated his iris, he looked away deciding to let Rei deal with this before he decided to. Rei moved forward shaking slightly, eyes slitting dangerously.

"We did not decide to go for a swim" he said coldly

"then you shouldn't have been fighting on the bridge" Matthew filled smoothly waving a finger a Rei, Rei was so tempted to bite the finger that was oh so close.

"We weren't" growled Rei.

"Lovers tiff then" smiled Matthew "now boys no need to be embarrassed that was quiet a fall, I'm sure there will not be any punishment out of this" he smirked emphasising punishment, ruffling Rei's wet hair that hung lose.

Stuart smiled at Matthew "I'll talk to them when we get back.

"Don't be too hard on them" smiled Matthew.

"He wont be doing anything" came Kai's voice "I don't know why you are lying or what you have to gain from this, but if you ever touch Rei or anyone on this team I will personally see that you will not be able to touch anyone" as Kai said this his eyes sparked with flames, he's voice getting colder with every word it got to the point that Stuart was expecting icicles to form around them, as Kai stepped forwards Matthew stepped back his eyes conveying fear.

"Kai" snapped Stuart, who received a cold glare from the older bluenet. Max moved forward tapping Stuart on the arm, Tyson and Kenny behind him.

"they where attack, Sir, they did not decide to go for a swim" said Max seriously.

"and Kai might be mean, but he would never push Rei into water or would it happen the other way round, special if it dangerous" said Tyson backing Max up.

"What do you mean?" asked Stuart turning to look at the younger three, while keeping an eyes on the older two who where glaring daggers at the welcome guide.

"Rei is half cat" whispered Kenny "afraid a lot of water"

Stuart's mind clicked _if I had believed in this story that Matthew is spinning then if something else happened I would ignore it or blame the team, O.K. then lets play along_

He whispered the last bit to the younger ones before turning to the older ones.

"Now Kai, come away from him and stop glaring at him for telling me what happened" he said sharply but his eyes relayed a different message which Kai caught onto. Snarling slightly Kai backed down putting his arm round Rei's waist, Rei's eyes stayed narrows as he let Kai hold him not sure what was happening but letting Kai lead.

"Well I better get the opening ready, if you will follow Danny he will take you somewhere to dry off, you have an hour" said Matthew shortly before smirking at Kai and Rei, feeling as if he had won the argument. The team waited for a couple of minutes before a young man walked in leading them to the boiler room where they could dry off.

Kai re-plaited Rei's hair before both stood by the heater hoping their clothes would dry off in time. Stuart looked thoughtful

_Why would that guide try and get me to ignore the older two boys, could he be part of the group that is trying to get either of them?_

"Stuart" came Kai's voice breaking his thoughts.

"yeah?"

"What are we gonna to about that arsehole?" Kai asked coldly his eyes showing a hint of the danger from before.

"I need you to stay together as a team, I'll be with you as well, I'm going to stay with you and make sure no-one goes off alone but I need your help convincing Matthew that he's won" explained Stuart.

"How?" asked Tyson

"Rei look like you've been told off, like I've threatened to punish you of anything else happens" started Stuart before turning to Kai "Make sure you look defiant, not that it's much of a difference from your usual look but have something to make in look like I've shouted at you."

"Hn"

"The rest of you act normally" he finished. The heaters did their jobs as Kai's and Rei's clothes dried quickly, Danny came back 50 minutes later to tell the team they should et ready.

Stuart lead the team out into the area between the Bio-Dome and the new evolutionary expedition, smiling mentally at the act they boys were doing. Max was bouncing about with Tyson while Kenny shouted at them to calm down. Kai looked straight forward with a clear look of – no-one can order me around – is posture slumped slightly. Rei was pulling off the perfect look of a child who has been told off by their parents, head bowed his hair covering his face posture slumped

_Just hope they keep it up_


	32. Chapter 32

Sorry for the delays but i am currently doing my A levels and i'm revision so there isn't much time for me to do this but i will do it when i can!!

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – Thank you for your review! Here is more for you.

A Dragon's Crystal – Here is your update enjoy!

Prozacfairy – None of them I can answer you'll have to read to find out. And if it can stop you acting crazy (as if that is a bad thing) here is some more.

Dead yet a love sick puppy – you'll have to see.

Evanescent Luminescence – Thank you for the muffin, ate it while it was editing this. And for the puppy eyes here is some more for you.

Bloodmistress – Glad you like the chapter!! Here is some more for you.

Bonnie/Max/Rei – Matthew was just a random name but I'm glad that it provoked a reaction. Here is some more.

Angelgirl10 – Thank you for your review and I glad that you like the balance. Your questions will be answered in later chapters.

Kaiiko – Glad you liked the chapter!! Here is some more for you enjoy!

Animegoli – Thank you to you and your friend and here is some more for you.

Flaming-Phoenix22 - Hello! Thank you for your review and here is your review.

The tigris – you'll have to wait and see!!!!!

Nekomoongirl – That was the point! And I think he would look so cute pulling it!

Rei-is-mine – I'll be on this weekend but not next, I'm one the GMT Greenwich mean time band, did know what the time difference is.

Shiro – Tenshi – Tsubasa – cool name! Thank you for your review and here is your update!

Chapter 32

Mid-day arrived with the press, Max and Tyson smiled brightly at the camera's that clicked happily back, Kai stood sulkily ignoring the questions and request shouted at him, while Rei stood by Stuart smiling shyly and not answering any questions. Matthew walked towards them smiling at the way the older ones looked.

"Come this way" he said avoiding Kai as he lead the team to the front entrance of the expedition , to the red ribbon that ran across the entrance doors. At the door was a group of people then the press in a semicircle round the glass doors.

"I will let the Bladebreakers cut the ribbon and take a tour of the expedition with out lucky contest winners, then once they have moved from one section the press can go in next o.k. " stated Matthew smiling before turning to the team. "which one will do the honours?"

Kenny was pushed forward "I will" he blushed taking the scissors while Max turned to the camera's saying.

"We declare this expedition open" as Kenny cut the ribbon. They did one more pose for the cameras before they where escorted inside followed by the contest winners.

######

"This is the Evolution of the human" droned on the guide taking team round the part of the expedition that focused and the evolution of the human and how they become the most intellectual superior being if the earth.

"And if you follow me I will lead you to the part of the expedition that has given us status for being the only one in the world." The guide lead them through a room with the models of the human evolution cycle into another room, the lights turned off.

"this is the Neko Jin expedition" he said as the lights where turned on showing the expedition starting with a model of a frightening cat like being that had cat like ears while narrowed eyes and teeth bared.

"that is frightening" said Tyson staring at the statue.

"Follow me" the guide said leading them to the centre of the area. "This is the history of the Neko Jin."

"The Neko Jin specie is originally thought to have come from the isle of sliverwood, which is thought have been made into a new country. They have been round for many years no-one is sure of how long but like humans they evolved over the time."

"according to the evidence found in pictures and skeletons, the Neko Jin's originally where heavier built that human, and looked like many members of the cat family but the rear legs enlarges to enable them to walk upright and manipulative hands. They eyes can become slits in the dark as they can still. They also had short fur and sharp facial features with a tale used for balanced. They also owned claws but now are thought to grow at will at the need of protection."

"like most other cats they don't like water and fair badly in the rain. Some of these figures have been proven wrong now but the first Neko Jin's are thought to have been strong warriors but where not very intelligent. The natural enemy's are the Adlets, the opposites of the Neko race in that they are dog like humans and fights tend to break out a lot between them."

"this information was brought to us by an experienced scientist that integrated into the society for 7 years" the guide finished.

"Who was the scientist?" asked one of the competition winners, a middle aged man who was with his son.

"that would have been Robert James" came another voice "I am Dr Jason Rease, I worked with him for 10 years"

"Robert James" Rei repeated trying to remember where he had heard that name when he remember the picture his kept in his wallet, he pulled out folding it over so the man only showed.

"Is this him?" asked the raven haired boy showing the picture to Jason.

"yes that is him, how did you get this picture?" asked Jason curiously. Rei unfolded the picture fully showing the family.

"your Airi and Robert's son" smiled Jason putting his hand on Rei's shoulder looking him over "you look just like your mother, I remember you when you where about 3 years old" Rei looked down.

"I don't remember much" he admitted

Jason looked at the rest of the team and Stuart.

"how about after the tour is over, I'll take you all for dinner all of you and I can answer all questions" said Jason still smiling "it would be nice to get to know my God son"

"Godson" whispered Rei stunned.

"it will be fine" answered Stuart seeing that Rei was in shock "we'll met you outside in about an hour after the press and talk to our welcome guide"

"What Tom?" asked Jason.

"No Matthew" said Max correcting the doctor. Jason looked puzzled.

"we don't have a welcome guide called Matthew" he said looking at the guide.

"they must have got someone in" the guide supplied.

"Thought as much" Jason said not believing the idea. "see you in an hour" he added before walking away.

"Rei?" asked Kai putting a hand on the Neko Jin's shoulder "are you alright?"

"Hu?" blinked Rei "I'm fine, just surprised".

Kai let a slight smile show though his eyes before turning back to the guide who had been talking while Kai and Rei had been.

"The ends the tour, I hope you had a good day and tell you friends how much you enjoyed it" the guide smiled before leading them into another room which was the shop.

"I WANT A NEKO JIN" wailed a little girl stomping her foot, her guardian trying to please her.

"I'm sorry honey, I can't get one how about a cuddly toy" he said.

"NO! I want a real one" she wailed again, Rei saw Kai wince at the wail and how bratty the child was being.

"you can't honey" the man tried again, ignoring the crowds that where staring at him.

"go and find a toy that you want" he said shooing the child away.

The Bladebreakers wondered round the shop promising to leave it, Kai stood leaning against the shop wall, people walking around him he ignored that and the tug on his scarf.

"Daddy I want this" that girl wailed again pulling the scarf that Kai was wearing.

"that statue is not for sale honey" the annoying man said.

"But Josh" whined the girl.

"I'm not a statue" growled Kai getting up yanking his scarf out of the girls grip scaring her.

Both man and child stood in shock as the supposed statue walked away from them. Kai ignored the looks as he tried to find the rest of his team.

"I see your very popular" came Rei's voice as he walked to stand next to him. "you sure your not for sale?"

"only to certain buyers" smirked Kai looking down at Rei.

"how about a Neko Jin?" smiled Rei

"Only long haired and golden eyed ones" Kai answered.

"Well" purred Rei "how about a pound?" Rei smirked before darting off.

"a pound" stuttered Kai before taking off after Rei, Rei grinned as he ran away from Kai stopping when he reached Stuart.

"what have you been up to?" asked Stuart at the grin on Rei's face.

"Teasing Kai" replied Rei as Kai walked towards them stopping by Rei before leaning over to whisper in the raven haired boy ear.

"I am so going to get even"

"Promises, promises" smirked Rei winking.

"boys keep it down, Matthew is still about" reminded Stuart "we have to go to the press conference now so can you help me find the others."

Stuart, Kai and Rei soon found the other three in the queue.

"what ya buying?" asked Rei standing near them.

"cuddly Toy" beamed Max showing a small cat stuffed toy to Rei. "I think he's cute"

"Very Cute" smiled Rei looking the thing over.

"Hurry up we have to do the press conference" said Kai his tone relaying the fact that he wasn't happy about it.

Once Max had paid for the toy the team moved towards the doors to where the press where waiting for them, they stood in a line looking towards the camera's and reporters waiting for the questions to begin.

"what is the expedition like?" asked one.

"What are you expecting to do next year?"

"Rei how are your injures?"

"Kai. What do you think of your grandfather imprisonment?"

"ONE QUESTION AT A TIME" Yelled Stuart.

"the expedition was brilliant and interesting" beamed Max

"we going to enter as many tournaments as possible" Tyson answered the second question.

"My injures are fine" smiled Rei. Kai glanced at who had asked the question about his grandfather.

"I don't care!" hw answered. The gable of questions started again with the team trying to answer as many as possible while Kai kept silent ignoring the questions aimed at him.

"well that's time" said Stuart smiling at the camera's "we better move on" he added leading the team away from the reporters to the bus.

"Haven't forgot about our dinner have you?" asked Jason walking towards them.

"of course not, I was getting these to safely before coming to find you" said Stuart stopping "you want to lead us to a place or are we going to choose one" asked the blonde.

"I'll lead you to a quiet place where I like to go and eat. Meet you here in 2 minutes" Jason said before going off and arriving back in a black jaguar, leading the minibus to the restaurant.

More soon!


	33. Chapter 33

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review!! Here is some more for you.

Prozacfairy – I agree normal people are boring because nothing fun would ever happen otherwise. Still not answering your question, so enjoy.

Dead yet a love sick puppy – yep totally agree.

Shiroi – Tenshi – Tsubasa – you'll have to wait and see, sorry not giving anything away.

Kodoku Wolf – thank you for your review.

Catty Hiwatari – Thank you for your review, sorry it wasn't ASAP but here is more enjoy.

Angelgirl10 – You'll have to wait and see, enjoy the chapter.

Nekomoongirl – I don't like the press either but they looked good in the story.

Evanescent Luminescence - (hands some of the muffins back looking apologictly) Here some back for not editing quickly, I don't think Rei would get miffed because it's like the display about man.

Brotherhood Tiger – here is some more for you enjoy.

A Dragons Crystal – Yeah it's cool. Here is your update.

Kaiiko – I thought buying Kai would be fun.

Platinum Rei – We all want a Neko specially if they looked like Rei. Here is some more for you.

The tigris- glad your liking the story and continue to do so.

Dark willow (aka. Admiral2 – (hugs Kai plushie) Thankies Here is some more for you, enjoy.

Elisabeth – you're English was fine, glad that your still reading my story and hope to live up to you standards for the rest of the fic.

Imago – Here some more for you, enjoy.

Sorry for the delay I lost the disk that this was on so I had to find it from one of my other ones and I took ages.

Chapter 33

The arrived at a old Tudor house that had been renovated and refurbished into a restaurant. They sat at a table the atmosphere uncomfortable no-one knowing what to say.

"so you where friends with Rei's dad?" asked Max trying to start a conversation.

"Yes I knew Robert, he was my best friend when we worked together in the labs before he went off to study the Neko Jin race. Which is where he met Airi your mother" said Jason looking at Rei.

"What where they like?" whispered Rei looking pleadingly at the doctor.

"Airi was a beautiful woman body and soul. But very wild an untamed spirit. I see it in you" Jason started smiling "Robert was a very intelligent man that fell deeply in love with your mother. He had studied the Neko Jins for nine year, at first trying to prove your existence then about a year later he moved to China into the mountains where your village was" Jason stopped as a waiter came over taking the orders of the group before starting again.

"I met your father when he was 20, he came to work in the labs that I worked in, we were working in the existence of Adlets but we were having problems finding evidence."

"What happened?" asked Max

"we went searching but instead of Adlets we found Yukio, a Neko Jin" explained Jason "Yukio was Robs ticket into the Neko Jin world, the rest is history"

"So that's when he went to the White Tiger clan?" asked Rei his curiosity peaked.

"the White Tigers welcomed him and a couple of years late me, as I moved up there to keep out find away from the outside world, specially when Robert fell of Airi" Jason ended before saying quietly "pity someone of our connection wasn't secure"

The meal arrived and the conversation stayed polite. Rei digested the information that had been given to him, Kai watched the man and Rei concerned that the Neko was being so quiet but knowing that although a lot of questions had been answered a lot more have arose.

Dinner was over and team waved goodbye and smiled Jason off, thanking him for paying for the meal.

"We have to get back to the Hotel so we can get to Birmingham for tomorrow" ordered Stuart hurrying the team in to the minibus, once they arrived at the hotel Stuart issued orders.

" be ready to go at 8o'clock, we have been provided with a sleeping coach for the journey and a new minibus will be waiting once we get there" he stated "we will have dinner on the move"

"fine" came the answers off the team, accompanied by the usual 'Hn' from Kai. The team separated to do their own things having an hour to get ready.

########

Rei walked in a daze to his room, he had actually met some of his family, a Godfather he never known, he held the piece of paper with Jason's address and telephone number in before folding it and putting it in his wallet. Two arms hugged him tightly around the waist pulling him to a strong chest.

"are you alright kitten?" rumpled Kai pulling Rei's eyes to his chest.

"Confused but happy" smiled Rei "you know me, always curious about thing"

"Curiosity and the cat thing I know. Just remember I'll be there if you fall" Kai said pulling Rei in for a kiss, deepening it by running his tongue along Rei's lower lip, who gave entrance gladly, Separating with a groan when the door was knocked and Max's head popped round the corner.

"Whoops, sorry just thought I'd tell you the coach is early and Stuart is waiting to leave"

"Coming" said Rei moving out of Kai's arms checking the room before picking up his bags, Kai did the same as they followed the blonde down stairs climbing aboard the coach that was furnished as a travelling bus with reclining seats. Kai moved to the back of the bus near the window while Rei sat the opposite side by the other window. Rei smiled at Kai who was glaring at the other bluenet that raced towards the coach his mouth full.

"Baka" mumbled Kai before he leant back and closed his eyes. Rei relaxed into his chair and closed his eyes as well.

_Drigger?_

(yep)

you alright?

(yeah just a weird feeling, you know me paranoid as usual)

I feel something as well

(how are you and lover boy?)

brilliant, have you heard anything about Lei and the others?

(Lei's fine and ready to fight but Galeon is keeping him in the village. I would do the same but a tiger in the middle of a town would not be a good idea)

you wouldn't stop me if I wanted to go somewhere

(true but I would follow you and kill you myself)

great finished Rei before closing the link with Drigger as he started out of the window watching the other traffic whiz by. They had been travelling for a couple of hours and everyone had fallen into a doze, even Kai was on the verge of sleep when bone crushing pain shot up his legs followed by the shrieking of metal.

"KAI!!" shouted Rei when gas entered the coach smashing windows as it came filling the bus Rei tried to make to Kai but his eyes became heavy and all soon went black.

###########

A masked man entered the bus smirking at the prone form of Stuart.

"tut tut Mr Jones, so much for keeping the team safe and the Neko Jin out of my reach, right Conner" sneered the masked man turning to the other man who had boarded the bus with out bothering to put a mask on.

"Yeah right" said Toleman as he walked to the back of the bus looking for Rei, smirking when he saw the Neko curled up by the team captain who was being held in place by the twisted side of the coach. Toleman picked up the sleeping Neko.

"Should we take him" he said indicating to the trapped teen.

"No we weren't sent to get him" said the other man before taking Rei off the hunter "but we may have helped Voltaire by killing him, you just don't know what damage has been done under there and it will be ages before anyone finds them" he smirked.

"we better get going" pushed Toleman, the two men left the bus putting Rei into a cage in the back of their van before they drove off leaving the Bladebreakers in various states of consciousness or pain.

########

The fog cleared in Kai's mind as pain sliced through it to clear his mind completely, opening his eyes he saw that the sleeping gas had dissipated from the bus and everything was clear. He looked down at what was trapping his legs obviously something had hit the side of the coach and the chairs buckled and moved, so now they had been shoved back into his legs and now where pinning him to the seat.

"great" he muttered before looking sideways trying to find Rei but the raven haired boy was nowhere to be seen.

"Rei" he croaked, his voice ruff from under use. There was no answer he tried moving but resulted in causing himself more pain.

_it has to be Toleman, who else would just take Rei. I was meant to protect him, Stuart was meant to protect him _Kai's worry and confusion whizzed round in his head turning to anger, he pushed against the chairs but they wouldn't move he let out a growl of frustration.

"Kai?" came Max's voice as the blonde stumbled to the back of the bus stopping when he saw the damage. "are you alright?" he asked alarmed.

"Just find" growled Kai before forcing his legs to relax "I need to get out of here but I can't reach Dranzer"

Max moved over to Kai looking around to see if he could see the Phoenix blade.

"I can't fine it but what if I get Draciel to do it" suggested Max

"you'll have to get everyone else out first" ordered Kai.

"O.K, are you alright to hang on?" said Max worry in his eyes

"yeah fine" said Kai closing his eyes once more keeping his anger in check.

##########

Max moved to the front of the coach picking Kenny as he did.

"Chief" Max shouted but the computer wizard didn't wake up.

"Maxy" came a muffled voice, Max placed Kenny down to pick Dizzy up.

"Hey Dizzy" Max said picking Kenny back up leaving Dizzy open on the seat. Leaving Kenny outside the bus followed by him dragging the driver out with difficulty but made it down the stairs to lay him next to Kenny. Max ran back inside to Stuart he shook the older blonde but he didn't move.

_O.K. this is not good_ thought Max before moving to the seat where Tyson was snoring away.

"TYSON!!" Max shouted pleading with every god and goddess he could think of and it paid off, the younger bluenet opened his eyes slowly locking with Max's blue ones

"Maxy" he croaked before sitting up "Not again"

"no time Tyson! I need to get everyone out so I can help Kai" ordered Max, Tyson as he was told as he helped the blonde carry out their minder.

"What's wrong with the Sourpuss?" he asked as they lay the older blonde outside.

"He's trapped at the back of the bus" said Max

"What are we going to do?" said Tyson following Max

"I'm going to get Draciel to help" said Max moving towards the back, to where Kai was sat with his eyes closed.

"KAI!" shouted Max thinking something was wrong, Kai's eyes snapped open "just checking, everyone is out what do I do?"

"Can you contact Draciel out of the battle?" asked Kai as patiently as he could.

"Occasionally" admitted Max.

"What about Tyson?" asked Kai

"No sorry Kai" said Tyson coming to the back "oh man" he moaned seeing the twisted metal but their panic was cut off by the sound of sirens.

"Fire brigade" cried Max rushing of the bus seeing an awake Stuart stumble towards him.

"What…" he started. Max turned from Stuart to the Fire officer in charge,

"Back here" he called leading them to the coach, Stuart followed looking at the damage before seeing the familiar slate hair over the shoulder of the Fire man in front if him.

"Hey Kid you alright there?" asked the fire fighter "my name is Ian and I need you tell me if there is any pain"

Kai glared at the Fire fighter "I have a load of metal crushing my leg, the only way to stop the pain is to move it" he said calmly.

"Hang on Kid, is there any pain anywhere else?" asked Ian.

"No" answered Kai, Ian signalled out of the window to tell the others what they needed

((((((((Rei))))))))))))

Rei woke up but didn't open his eyes or move, listening around him but there was no noise, cautiously he opened his eyes looking at his surrounding, taking in the trees and bushes that where followed by Perspex but a scent lingered on his clothes that he recognised

"Toleman" he growled standing up mentally checking his body for any injures.

_I ache and a pain in my arm, problem added more sedative _he thought to himself before checking his pockets not surprised to find that Drigger had gone.

_Drigger _he called but nothing _Drigger_ he tried again but again there was no answer. Rei started to walk round the edge of his cage seeing that it was circular but there was no doors.

"So how did they get me in" he wondered before looking up to see the cage was open but with thin netting covering it.

"great" Rei muttered to himself before the bus crash came back to his mind.

_Kai, I hope that you're alright _he came out of his thoughts and found that he was staring at another cage with a familiar small being looking at him.

"JET!" Rei shouted hoping the other would hear him, he assumed they must have when the other three Adlets joined the younger one.

"Rei" said Naturo looking over the Neko Jin "they caught you"

"They coursed our bus to crash" explained Rei "where are we?"

"this is Lecoy's Zoo, the money behind the job. Toleman and his friend is the brawn" explained Harris.

"Friend?" asked Rei "I thought Toleman was the hunter"

"He is a hunter, the persuader and capture not kill" said Jet "his friend does that"

Everyone went silent when another voice echoed through the room.

"Talking about me" came a man's voice that was revealed to be Toleman, who walked proudly into the area, standing next to Rei's cage glaring at him.

"So you're the spawn of the woman that did this?" he sneered pointing to his scared face.

"you shouldn't have killed my parent" spat Rei his eyes slitting in anger.

"Me, Kill, not my style kitty cat, I only capture. Your parents death is nought to do with me" said Toleman.

"he hasn't got the brains" came another voice as Tala walked out "I thought Lecoy told you not to come down here" the red head said raising an eye brow.

"fine I'm going" growled Conner before storming out pushing past Tala.

"Rei are you alright" whisper Tala coming up to the Perspex.

"Fine" Rei replied looking at the red head, realising the Perspex wasn't that thick.

"I'm sorry I can't help you" said Tala walking towards a set of stairs that lead to above Rei's cage. "I'm only the feeder around here" he explained as he lowered a plastic plate of food into the cage then doing the Adlets.

"it doesn't matter" smiled Rei trying to cheer the other boy up, "you seem different"

"With Voltaire and Boris arrested, we have a new boss who isn't insistent that we have no personality so we become who we where again" said Tala

"It's good to see that you are O.K, we where worried about how you disappeared even Kai was thinking about you" said Rei "at least now I can tell him that you are O.K."

"You do that" said Tala with a little smile before he left, leaving Rei to finish his meal and think of a way out.


	34. Chapter 34

Thank you to

Kodoku Wolf– Jet is the small Adlet from before! Thank you for your review.

Yaoi Tiger – Not sure about the sequel, have to see cus got a load on other ideas at the mo. Thank you for your review. Talk to you soon.

Dead yet a love sick puppy – you'll have to wait and see!!!!!

Dark Willow (aka: Admiral2 - here is your update enjoy!!!

Platinum Rei – Thank you for your review, I go for the unexpected hope that continues.

Prozacfairy - Here is your update!!! Enjoy and I'm still not answering, here is a muffin to keep you quiet!!

Catty Hiwatari – you'll have to see where the other demolition boys are!!

Shiro-Tenshi – Tsubasa – hey!!! Had candy today if so give me some!!!! Thanks for your review and here is your update!!

Evanescent Luminescence – I'm not sure about the recommend thingy but thankies for recommending this!!! Thank you for the muffin's they where wonderful. And your questions well your have to find out!!1

HHB – Hey ya! Thank you for reviewing and yes Tala is a cool guy, but what he do wrong?

Cat in the web – Not the same Ian, it was just a random name and I forgot about Ian from the Demo Boys. Thank you for your review.

Animegoli – Thank you for your review and you don't have to be sorry for not reviewing one chapter you have been reviewing the others. Here is your update.

Bonnie/max/Rei – thank you for your review and here is some more for you.

Angelgirl10 - The introduction of Tala will become apparent. And sorry about the spelling mistakes I can't spell to save my life and if the computer doesn't pick them up I don't notice.

The tigris – Here is another update for you.

Dejitaru Katanakyanaranai – hope I spelt that right!! Cool name by the way. Here is you update enjoy!!

Nekomoongirl – Yea Tala is cool nice.

Chapter 34.

Crunch

_shit _growled Kai in is head as the metal was pulled from his legs _Toleman is so going to die _he vowed.

"Hey Kid you with us?" came Ian's voice.

"Yes" snarled Kai opening his eyes.

"O.K. kid I need to know if you can move your legs"

Kai looked down to see he had a little more space than before and willed his legs to move which obeyed slowly, he brought his left leg up before putting it on top of the twisted metal to bring the other one out before standing up in the isle away from Ian.

"I'm fine" said Kai before he walked to get off the bus not seeing or acknowledging the blood that covered his legs.

"Hey Kid sit down," ordered Ian as he caught hold of Kai as he was about to leave the coach "the paramedics what to check you out"

"I said I'm fine" said Kai pulling out of Ian's grasp and walked off the bus. When the slate haired boy stepped off the steps he found a blonde hugging him.

"Kai I so glade your alright" beamed Max before he pulled back looking at Kai and seeing the blood the bluenet's trousers. "your hurt"

"I'm fine Max" said Kai calmly before moving over to where Stuart was standing.

"you where meant to keep us safe" he growled his eyes narrowing as he glared at Stuart.

"Hey he could not have foreseen this" shouted Tyson ready to defend the minder.

"but I thought MI6 knew everything" sneered Kai.

"What?" said Stuart

"you mean 'how do you know?' if you are going to hide your card do it somewhere safe" said Kai before going to walk away.

"you nicked my wallet" shouted Stuart.

"No" replied Kai "found it"

"Why did you go through it?" demanded Stuart spinning Kai to face him. Kai pulled back.

"Because I don't what my team in danger" Kai growled "I knew that you weren't a simple minder, you were too protective"

"You what?" said Stuart surprised at being found out.

"too protective, who were you sent to protect?" Kai demanded

"you! But I have no idea why, if your such a brat" Stuart shouted back.

"Brat?" Kai growled "the reason you where sent to look after me is because I could take out all of MI6 if I wanted to" Kai yelled, a red glow started to shine in his pocket.

"Yeah likely" scoffed Stuart "one kid and the whole of MI6"

"Ever hear of the project called Destiny" asked Kai.

"Yeah, it's was an experiment that created killing machines from men" started Stuart "very deadly but it was stopped all information destroyed."

"Not all, Boris was one of those scientists" Kai shouted back "the demolition boys and I the subjects. So you see Mr Down I could take you and MI6 on"

"so we're protecting you for" demanded Stuart

"because if I fall into the wrong hands it could be very dangerous" sneered Kai, the red in his pocket dyeing.

"so you're a weapon" said Stuart rubbing his temples.

"But he's a human as well" said Max coming to stand next to his team captain "and not a cold hearted killing machine"

"this is too much, I thought it was babysitting a rich kid for some reason, not because of this" said Stuart "but we don't have the time now"

"we need to find Rei and Now" growled Kai.

The team sat on the ground as the paramedics check them out, saying that Kai needed to go to hospital but Kai refused. When they noticed the driver was trying to walk away, Kenny walked up to the man.

"excuse me sir, but where were you taking us?" asked Kenny

"to Birmingham Kid" said the Driver.

"but this is going away from Birmingham, you would have had to carry on up the motorway not turn off.

At the conversation Kai stood up listening to every word that came out of the Drivers mouth, hearing the lies and panic that underlined the words.

"you knew about this?" he growled grabbing the drivers shirt pulling him down to Kai's eye level.

"Yeah so what if I did?" the driver mocked before he found himself on the floor, pain shooting though his jaw.

"your going to tell me who put you up for this and where they are?" demanded Kai. The driver got up fingering his jaw.

"one hit kid ent gonna make he say anythin'"

Kai smirked as he clicked his fingers "fare enough" he said before anyone could reacted Kai was on the man pummelling his face in, his eyes flashing as he continued to hit the man. The police that had arrived walked over to pull them apart but they couldn't hold Kai back, it took the police and 4 fire-fighters, while Tyson, Max and Kenny stood in shock.

"tell me where he is you bastard" yelled Kai pulling against the men that where holding him.

"Why should I tell you" the bloke spat out as he wiped blood away from his face.

"Because it's a MI6 matter" said Stuart standing over the man.

"I can't" said the man

"let me go and I can make you" growled Kai straining against the men.

"Calm down Kai" ordered Stuart "now you can tell me or you can tell him" said Stuart pointing to Kai.

"Fine a blonde called Toleman phoned me but another man did the plan someone like, Beaker, Besc….Becca" he said cringing as Kai got an arm free.

"he said that I was to meet him in some café in Manchester for my money. Now I've told you keep that Kid away from me"

Stuart moved to stand in front of Kai getting his attention solely on him.

"we need this man to get Rei back Kai, please calm down" slowly Kai's eyes returned to there usual cold red and he stopped straining against men.

"Sir!" asked one of the police men "shall we report this"

"No" answered Stuart "all reports must be that their was a bus crash, all survived no injures that needed hospital treatment" ordered the MI6 agent looking at all of the emergency men and women that had come out.

"Yes sir" they all answered seeing as any MI6 agent were the superiors.

"you may go" said Stuart before getting his mobile out speaking quickly setting something up.

##

Rei ate his dinner silently, his emotions rolling around he didn't know what to feel or what to think about Tala. He wondered who else was here and who would be able to help him. A noise caught his attention as he saw a man walking into the area, the Adlets growled in warning as the men started to speak,

"Rei my boy glad to see you settling in" said the shadow as he walked forward revealing himself.

"Jason!" gasped Rei,

"you remember I told you about a weak line, that was me" smirked Jason.

"My father trusted you" shouted Rei in anger.

"you shouldn't trust anyone" sneered Jason "he betrayed me by not letting the new specie be our find, wanting to keep it secret" shouted Jason advancing on Rei's cage.

"I thought that once you and your parents were dead I could take over the village but I went wrong you Neko's were stronger than I

thought" he said as he turned on his heels "I hope you enjoy your new home because there will be now escape apart from death"

Rei slumped down when Jason had left.

"he was meant to be someone I trusted, my father trusted why?" he asked himself, his anger rising "he was the one who killed them, he killed my family" he started to get louder in his soliloquy his anger rising but he decided to tuck it away for when he could use it.

"Rei?" asked a quiet voice.

"What's the matter Jet?" said Rei calmly.

"I was wondering if you where alright? And the others?" asked the young Adlet.

"I'm fine but my team I don't know about, the last time I saw them we were all getting gassed and Kai was trapped by crushed metal" said Rei trustfully.

"oh I hope they're alright" said Jet genuinely. Rei let a small smile reach his lips.

"I'm sure they are, they're all fighters"

##

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WHERE DOING?" shouted Tyson at Kai s they sat waiting for more transport. Kai ignored Tyson he was not sorry for what he had done.

He just wished that Tyson would be quiet he was tired after what had he had done and with the fact that his legs did actually hurt. They where sat where the bus had crashed, with Stuart next to the driver who was handcuffed, then Kai who was sat away from them leaning against a lamppost with the rest of the team surrounding him with Tyson bawling at him.

"Answer me Kai" demanded Tyson

"I don't owe you anything Tyson so just piss off" growled Kai glaring at the younger bluenet, shifting slightly letting his ripped trousers, revealing the bandages underneath.

"Tyson leave Kai alone" said Max gently pulling Tyson to sit next to him, they sat in silence until a tuck pulled up beside them.

"Hey Stuart" smiled the driver

"Dave" Stuart replied "so what we got?"

"people carrier" said Dave unloading the lorry to reveal a black people carrier.

"prefect" said Stuart receiving the keys "thanks Dave"

"no problem, can I have this one back in one piece?"

"no promises" smirked Stuart as he unlocked the car, putting Kenny in the back with Max, then Tyson and the prisoner handcuffing him to the door, followed by himself and Kai in the front.

"where are you off to?" asked Dave.

"Manchester" replied Stuart "see ya soon"

"Good luck" smiled Dave before walking back to his lorry. Start pulled onto the motorway looking in his mirror at the prisoner.

"o.k. Harvey" stated Stuart "are you will to do this the easy way"

"Depends what the hard way is?" asked Harvey.

"you help us I'll put a good word in for you and keep blue boy away from you, you don't you get a heavy sentence and I'll let Kai do his worse"

"not much of a choice but I'll help" said Harvey reluctantly "just keep him away from me"

"if I had a choice I wouldn't stay near you" sneered Kai. They had been going for hours, Max and Tyson where talking to each other trying to keep sprites up while Kenny typed on Dizzy thanking her for alerting the emergency services. The bus driver, Harvey Wilde, resigned to his fate fell into a uneasy sleep, he felt sorry for whoever had taken this Rei specially as he seemed to be someone special to the blue haired boy.


	35. Chapter 35

Thank you to :-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review!! Here is more as you asked.

Prozacfairy – glad you liked the muffin. I agree Kai does kick ass and hopefully he will continue to do so!!

A Dragon's crystal – you'll have to wait and see. XP

Yaoi Tiger – Thankies for your review.!!!

Nekomoongirl – well the bus driver didn't know who he was! But he's an idiot anyway! Here is more for you to enjoy.

HHB – Thank you for your review, and more Yuri (is that Tala?) on the way.

Platinum Rei – Thank you for your review!! Here is an update for you.

Dead yet to a love sick puppy – thank you for your review.

Evanescent Luminescence – _BLUSH!! _Thank you for your review, I'm glad you like my story that much!! Here is some for you to enjoy.

Kodoku Wolf – Thank you for your review!!! Yes Jason was a bad guy sorry!!

Bonnie/Max/Rei – Not a quick writer, this is already written I'm just editing it. So that is what takes the time. Thank you for your review, and it's continues for a while.

Animegoli – Tala is the red head dude from the first finals in Russia, Kai's legs where only really pinned in place but the pressure hurt them but didn't break them otherwise he wouldn't be in the rest of the story. Thank you for your review and here is more for you.

The tigris – Thank you for your review and thank you for cheering for Kai!!

AngelGirl10 – Couldn't kill the guy they need him, doesn't mean that Kai's got to like him!!! Thank you for your review and here is an update for you.

Bloodmistress – Is this soon enough?? Thank you for your review!!

Neko Phoenix girl – you read all this in one sitting, here have a tray of muffins and lots of drinks!!! You must have been hungry after reading it!!! Here is more for you to enjoy!!

Chapter 35

Stuart drove through the night, keeping his eyes on the road and on his charges, he felt guilty for not being able to protect Rei and he was a little bewildered the he was looking after a human weapon, glancing round he saw that all the team had fallen asleep including Kai who was slumped in the front sleep breathing slowly.

_he looks so innocent asleep. It's hard to see how he could kill or hurt anyone, but there is evidence to show this kid is not just smoke there is a raging fire, I just hope that it doesn't consume him._

Stuart went back to concentrate on the road speeding towards Manchester.

###

Tala walked round the house the Lecoy owned looking around him constantly, he was going to do something that could get him killed but he did not like being trapped himself so he felt sorry for Rei and the Adlets that where stuck in those glorified cages. He hoped that Kai would figure out where they had taken Rei so he could help, but first he needed information and to map out the house and garden so they wouldn't get lost. He took floor by floor drawing the plan careful not to get caught, he made it back to his room without any problems he sat at his desk drawing the plans.

"what are you doing?" this question made Tala jump, spinning round he met with ice purple eyes.

"Bryan" greeted Tala "drawing"

"your gonna help Rei" Bryan stated his lips curving into a smile.

"so what if I am?" said Tala

"let me do the meeting, they will expect you to do this but not me" Bryan said as he drew closer to Tala.

"Thank you" smiled Tala giving Bryan a peak on the cheek. They both went back to the map adding all the details that they could think off.

######

Rei rubbed his eyes as he looked around himself again, he was bored and nothing had changed, no-one had come past and now he was sat there counting the leaves on the trees. He knew he should be trying to find a way out but he couldn't he had hit the Perspex but only achieved a bruised hand, then he had climbed the trees and jumped up to hold onto the netting but it was metal so it wouldn't break so now Rei sat there wondering what to do next, he decided to meditate pushing further to try and reach Drigger but still nothing, Rei hoped that the white tiger was alright.

######

Stuart pulled up in front of the café that Harvey had said to use, getting the driver out for the car he ordered the others to stay there, surprisingly Kai was still asleep, deciding that it could become dangerous if Kai woke up and entered the café, he decided to secure Kai in the car so getting another pair of handcuffs he attached the sleeping captain to the steering wheel hoping he would be out of range before he woke up. After everything was secure and he had locked the doors, he escorted Harvey inside.

######

Harvey sat a table in full view of the agent ordering a coffee, hoping that his employee wouldn't catch on and kill him. The time of the meeting arrived and someone with a hood up sat opposite Harvey handing over an envelope, they sat talking for awhile. Stuart watched the man in the hood all he could see was bit of red bags that escaped the confines of the hood. After awhile the hooded person left and Harvey moved to Stuart.

"He told me nothing" said the man as he began to sweat he sat heavily, into a chair he clutched his chest.

"Harvey?" questioned Stuart checking the man over but Harvey didn't answer only moaned in pain, hurrying he grabbed Harvey rushing him into the car starting the engine and driving to the nearest hospital forgetting that Kai was attached to the wheel.

The now awake Kai glared at Stuart as his wrist was twisted every time they turned a corner but Stuart was intent on getting they witness to a hospital, Stuart rushed Harvey into the emergency section of the hospital leaving the team and a pissed of Kai to wait in the car.

After about 15 minutes of waiting Kai had, had enough and jumped into the drivers seat, smirking that in the hurry Stuart had left the car keys quickly he started the car and drove away from the hospital.

"What are you doing?" asked Kenny screeching as Kai tried to drive with one hand while the other was still attached to it.

"finding Rei" said Kai as he speed round a roundabout onto a main road.

"where are we going?" asked Tyson

"the nearest Library" stated the slate haired teen trying to concentrate on the road hoping that his driving wouldn't attract attention.

"Why?" asked Max

"the Library should have a map of this area, showing all houses including ones that would be big enough to house Neko Jins and probably the Adlets" said Kai slowing his speed down to pull over.

"Tyson get in the front, see if you can find a key to get these off" letting the younger bluenet climb into the front before he started off again.

"NOTHING!" said Tyson after searching every part of the front of the car.

"Is there anything?" asked Kai.

"Wire and a piece of paper." Said Tyson picking them up.

"give me the wire and hold the wheel" ordered Kai. Gingerly Tyson took the wheel holding it straight while Kai picked the lock on the handcuffs, finally they fell off and Kai took the wheel again.

"do you realise how much trouble we're going to be in" screeched Kenny

"Chief have fun for a change" said Max beaming at Kenny.

"I agree with Max here" said Dizzy before yelling that Kai should take the next left.

#######

Stuart stood in the waiting room hoping that their helper was not going to die, he would be a key witness but he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong, Why hadn't any of the team followed him to find out what was going on or a least Kai sent someone to get the keys to the cuff.

"Keys? Keys!" digging through his pockets before he realised that he had left the car keys in the ignition. "please let them be there?" he pleaded as he went out to the car park.

"Oh Shit!" he shouted at the missing place that had previously owned by the red people carriers.

_the Hiwatari Kid is gonna get it _Stuart vowed before entering the hospital again to call Mr Dickinson to tell him what was going on.

######

Kai was concentrating on driving when he felt his phone vibrate.

"Tyson get my phone out of my pocket?" said Kai, once Tyson had the phone he sat staring at it.

"What?" asked Kai

"it says Tala" said Tyson trying to hand it to Kai.

"answer it then" growled Kai trying to keep the car steady, while following the directions that Dizzy kept shouting.

"Hello?" said Tyson answering the phone.

"Kai?" came the reply.

"Kai's busy at the moment can I help you?" said Tyson coldly.

"What's the matter with you?"

"Rei's been taken actually, Why am I telling you this, why are you phoning……." Tyson was cut off as Kai grabbed the phone.

"Speak" he commanded

"Hello to you to"

"What do you want?"

"I need to speak to you, you wouldn't happen to be near Manchester?"

"Heading for it's Library, Why?" stated Kai

"Stay there, I'll met you there!

The call ended with a confused Kai, who clicked the phone shut and chucked at Tyson.

"Why does he have your number?" demanded Tyson but the older bluenet ignored him, concentrating on getting to the Library.

######

Rei curled up by one of the trees, dozing in the heat that had been put into the enclosure, when a flash jolted him awake opening his eyes at the light to fine a very rich looking man.

"you must be Lecoy" spat Rei his eyes narrowing.

"Why yes I am" smiled Lecoy, that smiled reminded him of someone he had met before, it showed on his face.

"You've met my son Matthew I suspect"

"The man at Bio-dome" said Rei.

"yes, but he failed but I see my other employees haven't" smirked Lecoy "welcome to my Zoo, Mr Kon I hope you enjoy your stay"

"I'd sat it was a shite hole" swore Rei before turning his back on Lecoy.

"Pity such a beautiful thing has such an ugly tongue" tutted Lecoy. Rei bit his tongue from replying he knew from experience only argue when you have a way of escape.

"Getting the silent treatment I see, well nothing matters to me for I have nearly completed my Zoo. All I need are your little Neko friends" he said before leaving. Once again leaving Rei alone, Rei fought back the tears that threatened to fall

_Kai I want you_

{_Will I do?}_

Drigger?

{yeah, not so loud I only have a while the boundary round me is weak but it will strengthen soon. Are you alright Cub?}

yeah fine. Cub?

{you will always be a child to me}

love you to Drigger

{Keep safe and your mouth closed no arguing, the boundary is about to go up. Be good}

with that Drigger was gone but at least Rei knew that he was alright, Rei curled up again meditating on the memories of the team and Kai.

########


	36. Chapter 36

Thank you to :-

Yaoi Tiger – Thank you for your review!! Here some for you to enjoy when you can!!!

Platinum Rei – Thank you for your review!! Here is some more for your enjoy!!

Angelgirl10 – I thought it was funny!! Here is an update for you enjoy!!

Animegoli – Thank you for your review!!!!!!!! Here is some more for you hope you like it!

Elisabeth – XD thank you for your review!!

Songs make me cry – yeah Stuart is a bit of a dumb arse but he's part of the story and I need him! Thank you for you're your review.

Prozacfairy – Thank you for your review!!!!

The tigris – your cool too!!! Thank you for your review!! Here is more hope you like it!!

Shiroi – Tenshi – Tsubasa – CANDY!!!!!!! Thank you for the candy and the review!!!! Here is more for you enjoy!1

Evanescent Luminescence – Thankies for your review (blushes) I hope you enjoy this one to!

Neko Phoenix Girl – THANKIES!!!!!!!!! Okay slightly mental ;;; Thank you for your review and here is some more enjoy!

Bonnie/Max/Rei – Don't cry, this story has a no crying policy!!! (not really) but smile!!!!!!!! Thank you for your review!!!

Dead yet a love sick puppy – thank you for your review!!!

Chapter 36

Kai ran into the Library, they had parked the car away from here so if anyone was following them they wouldn't be able to find them. He scanned the area for Tala but there was nothing until familiar purple hair came into view.

"Kai" came Bryan's cold voice.

"Bryan" Kai answered in an equally cold tone.

"Tala couldn't get out so I came to tell you something" the older boys moved over to a reading table while sending the others to do something else.

"So?" asked Kai.

"we know where Rei is being held and are doing out best to help him" stated Bryan pulling out the papers that Tala and he had done. "look at these else where!. These are what you need to get Rei and back out again"

Kai nodded before standing up.

"Once you are inside Tala and I will help" said Bryan with that Kai left indicating for the others to follow him. They found a café seeing as they hadn't eaten since the night before, while they ate Kai looked at the papers he had been given.

Dear Kai

**I wont go into the How are you crap (seeing as I'll see you soon enough)**

Anyway Bryan is our middle man because they think I'm softer than him so is more likely to help the 'animals'. Enclosed is a map of the house and gardens where Rei is being held as well as these Adlets, anyway the map shows all the rooms to the best of mine and Bryan's knowledge.

Kai put the letter down to look at the detailed map and Tala's familiar writing.

This should help you so far, give me a heads up before you come so that we can help or warn you about anything. Study the map like you used to the ones in the abbey seeing as you could break in and out of that place this should be a breeze.

Tala

P.S. bring Dranzer and any other weapons.

__

Kai sat there studying the map, memorising all the routes and where they needed to go, what positions the guard would have and where the Zoo was located.

######

Stuart paced the hospital waiting room, waiting for Mr Dickinson. While he had been waiting the nurse had come by to tell him that the driver would be would be fine and had been poisoned, Harvey was now under armed guard but this didn't help calm him. Taking a breath he spotted Mr Dickinson Rolls-Royce and moved towards it.

"Ah Stuart my boy, get in" greeted Mr Dickinson. The MI6 agent got into the back of the car before turning to Mr Dickinson.

"there is no need to worry Mr Down those boys know how to look after themselves" Smiled the elderly English man." We will find them at some point, it was impossible to make them sit by while one of their friends are missing"

Stuart relaxed slightly deciding to trust the old mans judgement.

#######

Kai growled as people kept staring at him because of the blood that covered his trousers.

"We're going shopping" he stated leading the rest of the team into the high street going into the closest teen shop. Kai looked round for the nearest pair of trousers, grabbing them he paid for them before changing his ripped blue trousers for the new black jeans. Now the looks he was getting where for a different reason.

"Kai what are we doing?" asked Max as they walked through the High Street.

Kai stopped turning to the others "Getting Rei" he stated.

"We know that but usual by now you tell us to go home" said Tyson.

"Would you?" asked Kai

"No" chorused the younger three.

"well then, if I order or tell you to go you wont and follow me, this way I can plan what to do with out you as a surprise." Pointed out Kai before getting his mobile out.

"Tala?"

"Yep" came the reply

"tonight, Were can I get wheels?"

"go to the big car park on the outskirts of town, there is hardly any security there"

"fine" Kai ended the call before entering another café. "We'll stay here until dark, so have something to eat" he ordered as he took a seat while the others brought more food for themselves. Max seeing that Kai hadn't ordered anything brought him some chips.

########

Rei looked up at the top of his cage seeing the Perspex that acted as the roof over the whole area, watching the stars as they shone brightly in the inky sky.

The Neko Jin felt that he was alone, where no one would ever find him but then he shook his head, he knew his friends wouldn't never give up on him. With the image of Kai in his mind and the last kiss that they had he finally fell into an alert sleep allowing his body to rest.

######

The Bladebreakers walked through as Car Park, only one person knowing why they where there. Kai searched the area for the best car to borrow looking at the tickets to see when the owner would ruffle be coming back for it. He spotted a black Land-Rover in the long stay area, he decided that could be the one.

"Stay here" he told the other three while he darted towards the car, watching for security camera's. he took a closer look at the ticket to see that it still had 12 hours left on the ticket. He smashed the window, diving in quickly to disable the alarm before hot-wiring it to start, once the car was running he motioned for the others to get in. Max dragged the reluctant Kenny behind him.

"This is illegal" screeched the Computer wizard.

"So is everything else we will be doing tonight" snapped Kai driving out of the car park following the directions that Tala had given him.

#######

Tala started pacing, he had found out something that could jeopardise the plan for tonight. He was fairly sure that it could destroy any chance, it seemed that one of Voltaire's earlier experiments had been sent here, but Tala didn't know who or what it was all he could see was a bit of red bang and what Lecoy said to him, he was worried because some of the earlier experiments had created some powerful people he just hoped this wasn't one of them.

Earlier Bryan had gathered weapons and supplies so that they would be ready to help Kai and the others he just hoped that on-one would be hurt.

######

Kai pulled into the road that had the entrance of the house on, he sent a message to Tala before he got out of the car looking at the gates that guarded the entrance before he started skirting round the perimeter wall, cringing when he heard the noise the others where making. Finding a strong tree he climbed it before jumping over the wall, stopping to wait for the others.

Once all of them where over they crept through the garden, Kai was alert watching for guards. After they where hidden in a summer house, Kai recalled the directions he had been given when it was at the front of his mind, he started towards the house stepping over the traps that he had been warned about hoping the others would follow his lead.

God knows how they made it but the group made it to the house, Kai walked the window that Tala had suggested using, smirking to himself when it opened with out any alarms, they climbed into the house with out any mayor problems, now the hard part was to find Rei with out being seen. Splitting up they went they different ways the younger ones together, while Kai went alone.


	37. Chapter 37

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – thank you for your review and here is some more for you enjoy!!!

Bonnie/Max/Rei – I've been going as quick as I can!! Here is some more for you!!

TNTiggris – well your going to have to wait to see who gets hurt!! XP

Platinum Rei – wouldn't have guessed! ; anyway thank you for your review and here is some more for you and you'll have to see how Kai is to the rescue.

My life with autopilot off – well you're going to have to wait and see what happens!!

Whitedoveinthesky – Thank you for your review!!! Here is that update for you and I hope you enjoy it!

A dragon Crystal – well I wanted to leave it there!! XP thankies for the review and here is some more for you! Enjoy.

Animegoli – thank you for your review and help. I've re-read this chapter and added a bit more to it, I hope that it has more detail than the other one. It's just at the time I hand wrote this is didn't want the story to be too long. Anyway thankies and here is the next part enjoy.

Song's make me cry – well you're going to have to wait!! Here is the next chapter for you enjoy.

Angelgirl10 – well you're going to have to wait and see!!! Well here is some more enjoy!

Dead yet a love sick puppy – thank you for your review!!

Elisabeth – well you're have to wait and see!! I don't give clues so there XP! Thank you for your review and here is some more for you.

Kaiiko – well you'll have to wait and see what happens!! Here is some more and thank you for your review!!

Catty Hiwatari – hope I didn't leave you too long!!! Here is some more for you. Thank you for your review!

Yaoi Tiger – Hey ya!! See I remembered you!! I'll talk to you soon!

Chapter 37

Rei shot awake at the noise of someone or some people moving round his cage, looking around he saw Tala and Bryan stood over the control panel trying to find the right combination of buttons to open the cage before the others got here. They hit various combinations but nothing happened.

"What have we got here?" came Jason's voice as he started the generator causing a blinding light to fill the enclosure. Tala and Bryan stopped like rabbits caught in the headlight before resorting to their old cold demeanour.

"what's it look like Becca. We're on a picnic" Smirked Tala.

"You two where always going to be trouble" said Toleman standing by Becca handing him a gun. "they have some of our weapons"

"so you will kindly hand them back" smirked Jason moving towards the two, who ducked and separated shooting blindly with the guns that they had stolen seeing as their bit-beasts had been taken from them, when the Abbey had been closed and Boris before he was arrested had all of the Demolition Boys Bit-beasts destroyed.

"Now children didn't you parents ever tell you not to play with guns" grinned Becca sending a volley of shots at Tala who hide behind the controls. The red head got up to take aim but never got to take his shot.

"Should have taken that warning as well" came Kai's voice as he sent a fist into Jason's face. Becca held his jaw.

"Well if it isn't the phoenix , hope you had fun because that's all you will have." Sneered Jason clicking his knuckles and looking to where he had dropped his gun at the shock of being punched

"Yeah likely" smirked Kai before going for the man, Jason reacted by sending his own fist into Kai's stomach but it didn't phase him at all as he continued to hit the man in the stomach in retaliation, the younger boy. duck a punch from Jason before swiping the legs from under the older man, the bluenet stood over the other man about to land another blow when a shot rang out. Kai slumped to the floor his blood gradually oozed through onto his T-Shirt.

"KAI" screamed Rei smashing his fist against the Perspex not stopping with the pain that radiated through his fists.

"Sorry Kitty cat, seems you mate has gone to see his maker pity I didn't send him" smirked Becca moving over to the cage to taunt Rei who hissed and spat at the older man, who was his god father.

"NO!" yelled Tala firing at the Doctor hitting him in the arm, secretly pleased that he had managed to get the scientist but raging because of what happened to Kai.

"that the best you can do riding hood" grinned Jason sending his own shot at Tala who ducked in time.

"Becca, Toleman back down let our secret do this" ordered Lecoy sending the hooded boy into the area, the light revealing his white teeth but the rest of him was in shadow. Bryan made a run for Kai's body and picked the bluenet up before the action could start, he pulled the younger boy behind the controls and checked him over. He searched for a pulse and felt Kai twitch under his hands, he found the pulse beating strongly.

__

To suborn to die he smirked to himself before standing to face the new threat.

######

Tyson, Max and Kenny crept through the house, doing what Kai had asked them to do to find the security room but had failed to tell them where it was, so here they where going from one room to another hoping that they wouldn't find any trouble, they had found the broom cupboard to the bedrooms but hadn't found the security room that they wanted. They walked up to the end of the corridor and decided that all bets that this was the place, they opened another door revealing a room with 8 cylinders along one wall, and rows of Tv's one man sat watching them, the lone guard hadn't reacted to the opening of the door. Max crept up behind the guard snagging the fire exigquisher as he went a brought his hard over the man's head knocking him out cold.

"go Maxi" said Tyson before going further into the room, they looked at the Tv's to see the fight that was going on below, seeing Tala and Bryan giving a fight against another person, with no sigh of Kai.

"he's probably on the way, got caught up with something" said Kenny as he set Dizzy up on the desk to scan the security. While the younger two looked over the eight cylinders that where on the wall to find that 8 where in use.

"there the Adlets" said Max's running his hand over the material of the cylinders before moving to the next one, it had began to crack and the blade was pulsating green.

"It's Drigger" Max said pointing to the cylinder holding the familiar White blade. Kenny walked over to the cylinder seeing that it was beginning to crack even more.

"Wonder what's up?" said Max as he looked around himself to find away get the blade out. Tyson stepped back and released Dragoon but the blade just bounced off but they noticed that even without their help the cylinder was cracking more and more. Kenny put the volume up on Dizzy to see if she could help.

"Whoa, Drigger's going psycho, so I think that either Rei is in trouble or is angry himself and I'd step back" warned Dizzy as she said this feeling of warmth entered the room with a red light that darted for the cylinder and hitting it dead on melting the material before the red light pulled back into the top of the room and revealed itself to be Dranzer, with the help of the fire the white blade was free and the huge White Tiger bounded out of it roaring loudly, the bit-beast looked at each other passing a message between them before they left the room in a hurry.

"I think we should follow them" said Dizzy as the younger ones took off after the Bit-Beast to the way that Kai had taken, they ran for what seemed like ages before they all tumbled down the stairs stopping at the scene before them.

Bryan and Tala where holding each other up, blood poured from cuts and bruises had started to form but the fight had stopped as they where now being protected by Drigger and Dranzer, the figure in front of them didn't seem ruffled at all, he just stood there staring at the phoenix seemingly lost in the appearance of the mythical bird, they couldn't see Kai and from what they could see Rei was still in his cage but he didn't seem himself.

######

_Kai's dead, Tala, Bryan need help_ Rei's anger rose and bubbled, his rational thought fled leaving a space for only his animal side, blood thirst and rage mixed together, the need to revenge over came his senses none of his human rationality was left. His eyes narrowed until they nearly disappeared his teeth bared and his finger nails extended into claws, he had become the section of the specie that people avoided, he had reverted into what he had evolved from.

He tore at his cage, smashing against it, fists, feet and body all hitting the Perspex hoping to get out, his senses came alive as the first crack appeared, his fists and feet continued to pound the wall, more and more cracked appeared, he wanted out of this cage. With a roar his rammed into to damaged area and it shattered, he sniffed the area around him before prowling towards the hooded figure.

The hooded boy tore his eyes away from Dranzer to watch the Neko Jin prowled towards him, he got into the defensive position as Rei leapt at him, claws out stretch punching the hooded boys shoulders, the boy let out a grunt before throwing Rei off him but Rei flipped in the air and was on the attack again, he kicked the boy before pouncing on top of him.

The others watched in amazement at the way the two boys where fighting, where as Tala and Bryan had done no damage, Rei was ripping chucks out of the hooded figure but receiving no substantial damage or injure to himself. They watched as Rei performed a flip in mid-air landing on his feet and was on the boy again in less that 2 seconds.

The hooded figure pushed Rei off him by kicking him in the stomach and got up his hood falling back revealing his features, Rei doesn't bother to stop and attacks again only to be stopped by Drigger but his clawed hand swiped out and caught the boys face.

######

Tyson gasped at the condition of the un-hooded boy was now in after the fight with Rei, all they could see now was the red hair that crowed his head in wild spikes, they could see the blood in his hands as he turned to face Rei who was surrounded by Drigger, he looked at the Neko Jin.

"Kitten's got attitude" he sneered receiving a hiss from Rei who struggled in Drigger's hold as he hit out, sneering the red head turned to the others.

The others looked on in shock at the boy in front of him, they had only glimpsed his features before and Drigger and Dranzer had reacted with that small look on Dranzer's orders, one holding Rei back the other stood over the shocked group.

Max gasped "you look like Kai" he said taking in the boy appearance. He was the splitting image of Kai in the face but looked older with a more tanned skin colour, except he had bright red bangs that was in the wild spikes that Kai had with deep red at the back, he had cold purple eyes and had the Hiwatari face paint in red. He stood up and looked cautiously at Max, he was roughly a food and a half taller that Kai was.

"Kai?" he asked his eyes losing some of their coldness "Kai's dead" he stated his eyes frosting over again.

"Not yet I'm not" gasped Kai as he struggled up using the console for support.

"your not Kai" shouted the boys eyes blazing with confusion. Kai looked at the boy in shock, memories surfaced he moved towards the boy looking up at him.

"L…Lao" Kai stuttered looking into those purple eyes remembering the image of a boy unmoving on the ground blood pouring from his mouth he nearly let go of his support but instead he moved towards Lao. Lao dropped the weapon he had grabbed hold off from the floor to stop Rei, and grabbed hold of the smaller boy.

"Little Kai" he touched his face running it over the blue triangles scarlet eyes met with purple both full of memory, Lao suddenly felt Kai fall limp in his hold so he tightened his hold on him when Kai collapsed. "What?" he said as he lay the bluenet down finding the bullet hole in the T-shirt, stripping back the top he found the wound. "He needs help" Lao shouted looking around him franticly for something to stop the bleeding, the bullet had gone into Kai's shoulder. Dranzer moved over to the two, this movement coursed the others to come out of their shock at the Kai look alike. Max moved over to the two teenagers carefully, not wanting to be in the way but had to ask.

"erm, Lao?" he asked "what are you doing?"

"Helping my little brother" growled Lao untying Kai's scarf and using it as a bandage tightening it around the chest to stop the blood flow.

"Little brother?" asked Tyson stopping his rushing round. Lao ignored all other questions, concentrating on stopping the blood flow from Kai's shoulder. "Hey we're talking to you!" shouted Tyson.

"And I'm busy, go talk to that cat thing" ordered Lao trying to keep Kai awake. Max sat down by Kai head and put it on his lap.

"Come on Kai you know that Rei needs you, we all do. You have to stay with us" he said strongly

"I'm not going anywhere" croaked Kai trying to sit up but was pushed back down by Lao who was tying off the scarf.

"awake then" beamed Tala his weapon trained on Lao daring him to make the wrong move. Kai looked at Lao.

"I thought you had been killed" he said pain in his voice.

"and I thought you had" said Lao sadly.

Drigger was struggling to hold the feral Rei, who was very quick with his punched and kicks, it seemed that all human Rei had gone until a spark of confusion filtered across his eyes as he stopped struggling, tilting his head to the side looking at Kai move and act with Lao.

"Why Kai with red man?" he asked in a childish way, slow as if he was trying to speak English for the first time.

Kai and Lao looked over to the Neko Jin at the question.

"the kitten speaks" smirked Lao, as he helped Kai sit up but the bluenet pulled away and did it himself.

"Rei come here" said Kai strongly watching Rei walk towards him, Drigger watched Rei like a hawk ready to react if he needed to. Rei still had his claws were still out, he came and sat at Kai's side.

"this is my brother" said slowly Kai, Rei looked at the bluenet then the red head, his eyes still slitted and he bared his teeth.

"but he hurt Ta and Yan" said Rei. Max looked at Drigger for an explanation about the slow childlike language, that was so unlike Rei's usual vocabulary.

"Rei has reverted to his natural animal self, very child like in the way he feels and speaks but it knows all that Rei does and will become the Rei we knew in a matter of time" the great Tiger explained. Dranzer went to stand beside Kai, shrinking down to the size of a normal bird.

"Master Kai" she said happy to see him alive.

"Dranzer" smiled Kai reaching forward to stroke her feathers.

"My, Dranzer haven't you grown" smiled Lao looking the Phoenix open. Rei hissed at the boy because he was being ignored he wanted answers to why he couldn't attack the boy.

"the reason I hurt Tala and Bryan was because they where going to harm my boss and still are for that matter, What's going on?" Lao asked looking at the group.

"we came here to get Rei, Bryan and Tala agreed to help. Becca and Toleman the ones that Captured Rei by crashing out bus" explained Kenny. "Toleman killed Rei's parents"

"No Becca!" growled Rei "he going to be in pain" he vowed as he leap up only to be caught by Kai.

"I don't think so Kitten" said Kai holding Rei "not until we're ready"

Rei hissed at Kai and everyone tensed if Rei attacked Kai they wouldn't be able to do anything, Drigger moved in closer but stopped as;

"Don't pull that with me" warned Kai glaring at Rei who turned sulkily away, "now that's done, I think we need a plan"

"why are you going against Lecoy, he's grandfathers employee" asked Lao for genuinely confused at why his little brother was going against the family member that had helped him.

"Voltaire is no longer my family" sneered Kai getting up, putting the pain away and he began to walk away.

"What, Why?" asked Lao his anger rising as he grabbed Kai shoulder releasing it at the warning hiss from Rei who was looking for the best time to strike. "he is our only family"

"BECAUSE HE KILLED OURS" shouted Kai before getting his anger under control "he told me you where dead"

"No it can't be" whispered Lao pulling away from the others, his head reeling. "but? It can't be"

"Red man knows truth can we go" pushed Rei facing the way that the men had left before this had all happened.

"No" said Kai sharply, watching as Rei sat back down glaring at him before he turned back to his brother "I'm sorry Lao but Voltaire is nothing but a user and I helped put him away"

"So all my life was a lie" whispered Lao looking into Kai's eyes seeing the truth that was in the depths " he told me there had been an accident, you and out parents died in a car accident. All I could imagine was your 3 year old body without your bright eyes." He said in memory looking into lose bright Scarlet eyes.

"At least you got it easy" spat Bryan ignoring Kai's warning glances "I heard what Voltaire use to say to Kai, saying that it was his fault that he killed them."

"Bryan stop" growled Kai glaring at the older boy "it's the past, I want to know if you'll help us" he asked Lao " because if you're against us then get out of my way"

"I have to look after my baby bro" said Lao seriously, his need to be with the brother he thought was dead was more than the need to be loyal to the man that had lied to him through out his life.


	38. chapter 38

Thank you to:-

Prozacfairy – thank you for your review and yes the plot thickens hope you like it!! Yeah Rei feral so kicks ass!!!

Platinum Rei – thank you for your review and here is more to you to enjoy!!

Bloodmistress – glad you liked it!!

TNTiggris – yep he has a brother, though it would be a good twist!!

Animegoli – well you're going to have to wait to see if he changes back.

A dragon's crystal – thank you for your review! Yeah I kind of had to put in that bit so Rei could attack him .

Angelgirl10 – I'm glad you think that Lao should help Kai! And you're have to see if Rei gets to hurt anyone.

Neko Phoenix girl – Well here is some more enjoy!

Kaiiko – you're have to see if he comes back to himself!! Here is some more enjoy!!

Dead yet a love sick puppy – thank you for your review.

Bonnie/max/Rei – well your have to see. Toleman isn't keen on Rei, do you mean Becca? Cus Toleman is only after Rei as a job and a bit of revenge because of what his mother did to the hunter. Becca just hated the family even though his was meant to be best friends with them. That explain anything?

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for your review!! Here is some more for you!!

Songs make me cry – when I finish with him you can have first dips on him!! here is more for you.

Catty Hiwatari – I though he was cute in that form!! Here is more for you enjoy!!!

Evanescent Luminescent – that's bad being grounded off the net!!! blush it's not that good but thanks for saying so!! (don't see why they can't make an older version of Beyblade with Yaoi in it)

Yaoi Tiger- Hey!! how's it going in the middle of no-way? here is more for you enjoy!

Chapter 38

The team gathered supplies and any weapons together, releasing the Adlets.

"Is everyone alright?" asked Max looking each of them over.

"we will be once we have left this place" said Harris.

"we shall find our blades then go for help" stated Naturo, as the four dog being ran off into the dark of the house.

"thank you for saving us" came a small voice as Jet appeared "and may the gods be with you" he prayed before leaving.

"well that was nice" said Max looking at the group, Tala and Bryan held the guns that they had earlier by there sides ready to attack, Lao couldn't keep his eyes of Kai still not really convinced that it was his little brother. Kai was trying to ignore the emotions that arose from Lao standing there also the fact his boyfriend looked ready to rip any of them apart if they didn't go after Lecoy and other others soon. Rei was prowling round the door of the area, glancing at Kai waiting until the older boy wasn't watching so he could go but his mates eyes where trained on him looking disapprovingly every time he pushed the door to go out. Drigger was watching his master and in the end pushed him away from the door much to the Neko's anger, and this ended up with Drigger and Rei having a growling match.

Ignoring the growled that where going on in the back, Kenny was typing away on his laptop and Dizzy was reeling information off at him.

"we need to get out of here" said Tyson, with a agreement from Dizzy.

"No Becca" said Rei breaking his match with Drigger for a second before it started again, the great tiger not backing down to his cub.

"Plan?" asked Max looking at the older ones.

"there's no way kitty there will go without going for the hunter" said Lao, receiving a hiss from Rei for the kitty comment.

"Don't call him that, Becca and Toleman did when they killed his parents" said Kai before sitting on the floor to think while resting, he could feel Dranzer healing the bullet wound but she would take awhile before it healed completely. He looked up as a shadow fell over him, Bryan stood above him.

"We could split up, we need evidence against the three to jail them and this place is full of it now they are hiding the other offices thinking we're being killed" said the Lavender haired boy looking thoughtful "what if one of us take chief, loud mouth and Blonde, save them getting into too much danger while the other keep their eye on the kitten over there"

"How about you go, you can take care of them if anything happens. We can take care of the others" said Tala coming over to them thinking it over. Kai nodded before looking at the others.

"you three go with Bryan look for anything that would be incriminating and put it somewhere safe, Dizzy can get into their systems. Find anything. We'll get the others"

"I think you should go to little brother" came Lao's voice, but he met with a glare and Tala looked sympathetically at him.

"there is no way that he will pull out of the fight" said Tyson.

"He has to pay some ba…" Tala broke off as Rei suddenly darted past him and hide behind Kai as Drigger towered over them. Kai looked at the Neko who from the safety of his back was growling and baring his teeth.

"Would you like to come out and do that little cub" came Drigger's voice sounding a bit annoyed and frustrated. Rei stopped his growling and shook his head. "thought not". Rei slowly edged out and started to rub himself up against Drigger seeking forgiveness. The great tiger let Rei carry on while the others talked about what to do.

"Max, Tyson, Kenny, and Dizzy go with Bryan and be careful we don't know that has been going on around here" ordered Kai pulling himself up to full height and dangerous gleam in his eyes "we're going hunting" he smirked to the others.

Max, Tyson and Kenny went with Bryan to find any evidence that would be useful in getting Lecoy jailed. While Tala, Rei, Lao and

Kai all went after Lecoy.

######

Bryan lead the others quietly through the building from the ground level to the security level they where on before, Bryan stopped at the unconscious guard.

"who did that?" he asked, Max raised his hand and blushed, Bryan's eyes widened "I will never look at you the same way blonde" said Bryan shaking his head.

"What are we doing here?" asked Tyson looking at the cylinder from before to see that the Adlets as taken their blades and must have left the building hopefully seeking help.

"We'll start here with tapes and stuff" stated Bryan as he opened the cupboard looking at the dates on the video's and started to look at certain ones, while Kenny and Dizzy looked on the computer that was in there while Max and Tyson looked around the room to see if they could find anything else.

#######

Rei sniffed the air, following the sent of the three men deciding that Becca would be his first target, then Lecoy for shooting Kai he could feel his human side start to resurface but his anger and animal mind was still holding reign over his body. He had retracted his claws for until he needed them but he was on high alert he still didn't trust Lao and all he wanted to do was make sure that Kai was alright because he didn't smell right, unfortunately he couldn't do that because he had other things to do first. Growling softly he went to walk on all fours following the trail the men had left, darting off when the sent became stronger.

"REI" shouted Kai hoping to stop the Neko but Rei didn't stop, sighing he started to run after his Koi, Lao and Tala following quickly hoping they wouldn't lose the Neko or the slate haired boy. They ran down the corridor, watching Rei race towards the end door before kicking it down and running once more.

"Will someone put a lead on him" Tala gasped as they ran at full speed after Rei and Kai.

"You catch him, you do it" said Lao as he was in the same state as Tala "while you there de-claw him as well" he added running his hand over the scratches on his face.

"you'd have to ask him about that" shrugged Tala speeding up to try and catch up with Kai "for an injured boy he can run"

"He always was stubborn" grinned Lao.

######

Max had been watching the others progress on the screen in the room that they where in.

"Kai's giving the others for a run for their money" he said before looking away as the screen went blank.

"he always was the one to give anyone a run for their money, mostly Boris or Voltaire, they could hardly ever catch him. It was funny watching them try" remembered Bryan as he put a stack of Video's into a bag. Kenny shut down the computer he was on before standing up.

"We have to go to Lecoy's office there is bound to be something there" said the chief picking up Dizzy.

"Come this way then" said Bryan leading them down the corridor checking around corners before going down them. The lead them through a grand oak door into a spacious office that was richly furnished and was packed with stuffed animals of different types. Kenny wasted no time and headed for the computer and started to look through the system and sending it to a computer at the BBA headquarters and Mr Dickinson, while Tyson and Max pulled the room apart looking for anything of interest while Bryan stood guard, gun raised to fire if he needed to.

#######

The group had been running for what seemed like ages and Kai and Rei still lead them, their pace not slowing while Tala and Lao where still trailing but had managed to keep Kai in sight. The slate haired boy had pushed the pain of his wound to the back of his mind and geared himself up to get Becca back, the hunter had had one free shot now it was pay back. They reached the end of the corridor with a large oak door but it didn't last long as Rei bounded into the end room, growling loudly at the three men who where sat round a large wooden desk in the spacious office.

"it seems the secret lost" stated Toleman backing up from the annoyed Rei, scrambling to get out of the room his hand holding a gun aimed at the Neko's heart.

"oh well, I wont" grinned Becca advancing on the Neko, causing Rei to snap his claws out and growl in warning, hunched down ready to attack. When a blue blade span passed him revealing Dranzer in her glory, she filled the ceiling of the study casting Red flames around her, followed by Drigger who roared loudly leaving it to echo around the study.

"Aw, the kitty has friends" teased Becca walking towards Rei ignoring all grows of warning. "I'm gonna make you wish you had died with your parents" he growled but met with a fist.

"this time we fight without guns" smirked Kai standing there as if he wasn't injured in anyway.

"and who ever shot him will deal with me" snarled Lao as he glared at his former employee.

"TRAITOR" bellowed Lecoy, who whimpered when Rei jumped and landed on his desk in front of him hissing. "BECCA"

"It's a cat, bark at it" said Becca as he circled Kai who watched his every move. The older man lurched for Kai, the bluenet step out of the way and kneed him in the chin, Becca launched himself at Kai again and managed to get his shoulder, Kai grunted with the pain but Becca didn't attack again as Dranzer was flying around him confusing him while Kai collected himself.

Lao had gone for Toleman who was firing blindly at him, the red head Hiwatari dogged bullet after bullet and reached the hunter and smacked him hard in the jaw and kicked him in the stomach, Conner returned the favour and their fight became heated with the help of Dranzer who was firing fire at the attackers of her family.

Tala and Rei where closing in on Lecoy who was being backed up to it his desk, Rei hissed low loving the way that Lecoy jumped. Tala looked at the man's reactions and it looked like Rei was toying with a mouse and that little rodent was Lecoy. His musing was cut off by an alarm ringing through the room. Rei yowled and covered his ears. Lecoy smirked and stood up straight by the window behind his desk as men started to pour into the room filling is so you could hardly move. Kai was struggling not to be pushed into the wall so Becca would get a easy hit. Lao had lost sight of Toleman in the fight and was being attacked by the knew men that had entered.

"Have Fun, leave none alive" shouted Lecoy smirking at the scene that was created.

The Hiwatari brothers where taking blows from every side, while the younger one was still fighting Becca and the older was trying to find Toleman, The red head was going through the men like they where butter and he was a hot knife, he only took a second to compute what he needed before attacking. Lecoy watched as Man after man was cut down but they group where receiving damage as well.

Rei growled loudly before throwing a man off him in the direction if Becca coursing the hunter to fall and Kai to get some space, the Neko once he had checked his mate was alright when on the offensive again attacking the men while Drigger tried to protected him but the Bit-beasts couldn't move or attack because they where in danger of attacking or hurting their masters.

"We need more space" said Tala. "the bit-beast can't do anything"

Lao merely grinned at Tala before looking around the room, seeing Lecoy looking smug as he stood by the window he saw his solution so running full tilt at Lecoy he smashed them through the window with Lecoy taking the brunt of the blow as they hit the grass yard below, there space had been acquired.

"He's just like Kai" groaned Tala before grabbing a couple of men and doing the same, Rei followed as did the bit-beast leading the men to the court yard below. Leaving Kai and Becca in the study facing each other.

######

They had finished ripping the office apart as the alarm had gone up, Bryan pulled the doors closed leaving only a little gap that he could see through, he watched as an army of men marched passed and disappeared the way that they had come.

"I think we should go and help them" said Max revealing that he was also watching. Bryan nodded his head and opened the door slowly and checked round the corner. A man appeared a shocked appeared on his face before he went to grab his gun but Bryan smacked round the head with the butt of his gun before he could do any damage.

"come on we better get to the battle" said Bryan as he took off running. Max followed Bryan as the older boy lead them though the house, they had been able to find a few documents on the building of the Zoo and what it would hold hoping that it would be enough to give Lecoy some kind of sentence, they hurried to the sound of the battle to lend a hand. They burst through the door in time to see Lecoy thrown across the garden and a black blur follow him, pinning him down where he landed.

########

The battle had spilled out on to the yard with Tala and Lao taking on the men and Toleman, with the Bit-beast. As Rei decided it was time to get the man who had shot his mate, he rounded on Lecoy as the man stumbled up getting over the fall that he had taken the brunt off, although it hadn't been that far it was still a hard fall specially with some one on top of you.

Lecoy looked around him slowly, seeing where he was thinking he was safe until he saw Rei prowling towards him, he looked around him looking for something or someone to help him but his eyes lead back to where the Neko Jin was walking stalking towards him licking his lips flashing his enlarged incisors and flexing his claws.

Rei prowled towards his prey, he was not going to waste this man, he was hungry but he was unsure what to do with the man. The image of Kai slumping as the bullet from this man's gun entered his mind and his rage peaked again he jumped at the man before slashing his across the stomach the smell of blood hungered Rei even more as he attacked again grabbing the man and throwing him to the other end of the yard before following quickly. The Neko landed on his prey snarled before going for Lecoy's throat, puncturing veins and arteries, crushing the windpipe. Not noticing his audience.

Tyson held his stomach and turned green as Kenny fainted luckily Bryan was together enough to catch the small boy.

"Rei" shouted Max causing Rei to pull back his preys blood dripping down his face as his gaze with locked with Max's. Slowly he made he way towards the blonde sitting on his knees when he reached him, cocking his head to the side.

"what?" he asked licking the blood around his mouth and claws.

"you shouldn't kill people" scolded Max wiping Rei's face with tissue while looking sternly at Rei who looked away and fidgeted trying to go back to his meal.

"Me hungry" moaned Rei. Max shocked at this statement didn't know how to reply to that, he also didn't have time as Rei keeled over in front of him releasing a howl of pain and clutching his leg.


	39. chapter 39

Thank you:-

Devlinn Reiko-Sama – Thank you for your review, I totally revamped the chapter so I'm glad it turned out well. Here is your update.

Bonnie/Max/Rei – the Zoo part is explained in another chapter, sorry you're going to have to wait. Well thank you for your review and here is more for you.

Shadow Tigress aka Kit – yeah it was a bit icky sorry I meant to put a warning about that. Well it shouldn't get any worse than that so I hope you like the next chapter Kitten…lol

A Dragon's Crystal – glad you like fight scenes cus here are some more enjoy.

Catty Hiwatari – hope I did leave you in suspense to long! Here is some more for you.

Animegoli – thank you for your review and yeas Rei's character does change slightly but I needed him to. Here is some more hope you enjoy it.

Breeze from the east – Thank you for your review and all the comments are so true!!! I can't draw so I'm not going to draw a feral Rei but if anyone wants to they can. Here is some more for you enjoy.

Nekomoongirl – you'll have to see!! Here is some more enjoy.

Vampyre Neko – Thank you for your review and here is the update for you.

Angelgirl10 – didn't have to wait to long did you? Here is some more for you enjoy.

Evanescent Luminescent – can't wait for the reward!! Anyway still a few chapters to go until the end so here is one more for you to enjoy the feral Neko Jin.

Songs make me cry – I like Max/Rei sometimes depending the plot but Kai and Rei rule!! He is some more for your enjoyment.

****

A/N The next few chapters will take a while because I am in the process of revamping them because I read through them and their crap so should be up soon but not as fast as I usually update.

Chapter 39

Kai and Becca where still in the office above the fights that where going on in the yard below. Both men had scored hits on the other as they where so focused on each other and not listening to the fights that where going on below, Becca had blood running down the side of his head where Kai had hit him into a wall. The bluenet was now stood sneering at the hunter. The scientist launched himself as Kai who dodge him, they where using the whole of the office as the furniture and walls had began to slowly be destroyed with the fight that they where having and the activity that had happened before hand. Becca grabbed Kai scarf and began to tighten it around Kai neck, but the bluenet kicked out and pulled out of the older man's grip.

"you're getting slow old man" teased Kai as he side stepped the hunter, but was brought down by an unexpected swipe to the legs.

"not that slow" sneered Becca and he jumped on top of Kai and punched him in the face, Kai blocked the blow and sent his own fist into Becca's face, knocking the other man off him. Both circled each other looking for a chance to attack, Becca launched himself at Kai and brought him down in surprise, Kai grunted as his shoulder hit the ground.

"Say goodnight" sneered Becca as he went to bring down a piece of wood on Kai's head. Kai reached back and grasped the chair behind him and brought it down quickly on Becca, making the man fall side wards. Kai stood watching the man for a couple of second before heading for the window to see what was going on below

The slate haired boy could see Rei fighting Lecoy and not giving the business man any room to attack back, the caught flashes of the two red heads working together as they took on groups of men taking down troops at a time. He looked to the side to see the door fly open as the others came into the yard, Bryan catching Kenny as he fainted by Kai didn't have time to see what he had fainted at because a noise behind him caught his attention as Becca charged at him holding the leg of the chair that Kai had used to knock him out with before.

The Scientist charged at the bluenet and went to use the block of wood to hit the boy, Kai caught hold of the arm that held the wood and they used their strength to try and hit the other with wood. Kai was leaning out of the window with the force of Becca pushing but the hunter hadn't realised where they where so using the open window to his advantage and leant further out of it pulling Becca off balance before they fell through the window, spinning his body so that Becca took the brunt of the fall, the hunter grunted when they hit the ground and Kai reacted by punching the man trying to find a way to knock the man out.

A cry of pain from Rei broke Kai's focus and he snapped out of his fighting mode and turned to face where he could see Rei holding his leg and Toleman grinning holding the gun still aimed at the Neko Jin, he went to go for Rei but he had also forgotten the first rule of combat, never turn you back on your opponent, as Kai had got up a blow to the back of the head knocked him to the floor, followed by a kick in the stomach.

"I'll finish you off later" spat Becca wiping blood from the corner of his mouth "the cats first" he sneered as he took his gun out of his pocket aiming for Rei and firing. Time slowed for Kai as he focused on the bullets path, travelling through the air before it hit flesh but it wasn't the tanned skin of Rei that it hit , a pale hand reached up to cover the wounds that was losing blood as blue eyes saw the wound in shock.

"Max" shouted Tala running towards the group grabbing hold of the blonde and started to look over the wound, the blonde looked at the read head who was focused on checking the wound out.

"it think I'm hurt" smiled Max weakly looking at the blood that ran down his arm and dripped onto the ground.

"you'll be OK" smiled Tala reassuringly as he looked at the wound before ripping the bottom of his T-shirt off and tying it around the gun shot hole and tightened it to put pressure on the entry and exit wound of the bullet. "Tyson stay close to him" ordered the red head.

Kai stared at the ground after seeing who the bullet had hit, he tried to focus but his sight was still blurry, he heard Becca throw down his gun as he clicked again to find it empty. Kai's focus slowly came back as he could see the ground without being so blurred only on the out rim of his sight was cloudy. He focused his energy and anger as the image of the blood running down the pail arm of Max and the injured Rei curled up repeated themselves in his mine growling he focused on his anger as it boiled he looked up and locked eyes with Lao as his older brother fort with the soldiers, he broke the connection before glaring at Becca.

Lao was fighting man after man, but the amount never seemed to decrease in size more seemed to take the place of the ones that he had but out of commission , he glanced around to see what the gun shot was to see that the blonde kid had been hit and that the others where getting upset over it. He knocked another man unconscious as a red flash of light caught his attention, he circled round but gave it up as Dranzer so he looked at his brother on the floor he went to run to him when the bluenet looked up and locked eyes him, rage filled those scarlet eyes Lao stopped his approach unsure of what he was seeing, deciding it was in his best interest to leave it alone he turned back to his own fight and worked his way until he had a small group in front of him but they all stood in shock staring at something above Lao's head, turning slowly Lao came face to face with Drigger as the great tiger stood there growling and his teeth bared, he turned back to see the men in the couple of feet within his space swept away by a giant paw.

"thanks" mutter Lao before finishing the guards off where they stood unsure what to do with the human weapon and the huge Tiger that seemed to be some kind of spirit.

#####

A hush fell over the yard as more men entered the area, all dressed in army style clothing that would protect them from most things ,Toleman stood there with about 30 other men all armed with guns pointing on the small group. Tyson was holding Max as Bryan was carrying Kenny, picking the smaller boy back up as he tried to get them out of the yard but had been unsuccessful. Another alarm rang shrilly through the building as more men poured into the garden forming lines behind the men that had collected there before, Rei snarled and hissed weakly as he curled up trying to create a smaller target, Kai was still fighting but with reinforcements Becca smirked at Kai as he kicked him into a wall, watching as Kai fell to the floor. Becca laughed before walking to Toleman.

Growling Rei uncurled and started towards Kai but the hold of Tala and the pain lacing through his leg, had him yowl and helplessly watch as Kai lay unmoving, but he tried again but all he got was

"No Rei" he warned, Rei glared at him and bared his teeth but Tala glared at him his gaze not changing feeling threaten Rei backed down and stared in the direction of his mate. Max looked at the older bluenet on the floor.

"come on Kai" he whispered before yelping in pain as Toleman came over grabbing his injured arm and pulling him back to where he had been standing with the reinforcements. He placed the blonde in front of him acting as a shield but Toleman was still head and shoulders above the young blonde.

"Look here blue boy we have Blondie so surrender your beaten" he sneered looking at the variously injured group. Kai seemed to collect himself as he focused once again on something within him before getting shakily up on to all fours before his feet wobbling slightly, his head bowed in the submission pose or that is what the hunters wanted to believe.

"You as weak as they are" sneered Becca "can't even save you animal of a boyfriend"

Kai released a growl, Drigger ran over to the group and stood protecting them he had realised something was going on. Lao was being forced in the direction of the other as a gun was being pointed at his heart. He stood with Bryan and angry glare on his face.

It was quiet as no one spoke until Kai broke the silence.

"I suggest you let him go" stated Kai still looking down at the ground and looked like it could be blown over.

"why would I do that?" asked Toleman smirking. Kai looked at the hunter from under his bangs before sneering.

"it's your death" he said before his head shot up and red encased his body before it seemed to explode into flames that danced around him.

"He's merged with Dranzer" gasped Tyson shielding his eyes.

"he always had a fiery temper" grinned Lao.

"it was the point of the recent take on the destiny project, we all could merge with our bit-beast and control the element that they had and we took their strength, that is why Black Dranzer was created for Kai because he was the only one that could merge with him."

"why haven't you merge with yours?" asked Tyson turning from Kai as his glowed brighter.

"Boris though we would use it against him after the tournament so destroyed out bit-beasts" said Bryan his voice sad. Tyson looked guilty for bringing the subject, resigned to not bring it up anymore they turned back to Kai to make sure he was alright.

"nice light show" sneered Becca walking towards the fire encased Kai.

Kai started to laugh it sounded hollow and strange as it echoed around the area, filling it with its haunted sound.

"I didn't think light could hurt" Kai leered before closing his eyes, when he opened the a shriek came out of his mouth as Dranzer showed her present as the fire became hotter and feather started to spin around on the heat current that surrounded Kai. The ground around Kai became singed and grass started to catch fire, the ground shook at the power that Kai was drawing from the fire element, the fire that burst from Kai filled the area with an unbearable heat.

"this is hotter that when Dranzer and Salamalyon fort" moaned Kenny coming to but almost passing out again at the sight of Kai. The others watched as Kai drew power from the world around him, Rei send a series of worried hisses and growls as the ground shook, Drigger curled up about the frightened Neko stopping Rei from doing anything stupid in his animal mind.

"come on Blue bell, what you gonna do? Get it over with so we can kill that stupid animal you call a boyfriend" said Toleman sneering

The older bluenet concentrated on his hands and a fire ball began to be created within there confines, the fire was a mixture of red and oranges as it heated up before Kai started to toss it from one hand to another before smirking

"Catch" he called looking at Toleman his eyes dancing in rage.

Max closed his eyes as the fire bolt headed towards him, he froze as he felt the heat pass him, slowly he opened his eyes when he felt the hold loosen on his arm. He looked back to see the smoking remains of Toleman as Max watched the body was being turned into ash. Shock over took everyone but Max broke out of it before he could be grabbed again and ran to the group of friends.

"remind me not to get on his bad side" he said before running over to Tyson. Kai glared at the rows of men who were in shock.

"who's next?" he said as he created another Fire ball grinning.

The men stood frozen for a second before they raised their weapons and fired but the bullets never made it to their target as the fire around Kai melted the metal easily.

"That all you got, you're not worth my time" he growled harshly before increasing the heat around him once again, but this time as the fire increased, Kai and Dranzer could feel Kai losing his focus on his anger as his body wanted to shut down. Gathering the last of his strength Kai created a huge fire ball and throw it at the remaining men, they stood once more in shock some dived for cover but about 20 men got hit and killed while others where injured.

Kai saw the damage that he had done before his vision blurred and faintly he heard Dranzer cry out as she left his body as his eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted, not getting back up.

****

A/N before you ask Kai does not turn into Dranzer, he merely uses her powers. I have tried not to copy anyone so I am sorry if I have!


	40. Chapter 40

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – Thank you for telling me about that!! Yeah Poor Maxy but you have to see this chapter for Maxy!!!!

Vampyre Neko – Well here is another chapter for you enjoy.

Prozacfairy – I agree!!! Kai does Kick ass, here is your update.

Catty Hiwatari – that's cool I haven't seen the 3rd series its on Sky at the mo and I can't watch it :(!! Is it good?

Dark Willow ( aka Admiral2 – don't feel bad you reviewed now!! And as long as your enjoying the story I don't mind. Lol thankies for saying that.

Platinum Rei - I hope you stay happy cus here is some more for you.

Shadow Tigress aka Kit – here is the update and Tala doesn't need to get jealous or should I say wolfie. Lol

Angelgirl10 – 00 you throw Kai into the closet? Your brave try the bed next time. and lol Rei got to kill some one.

KitsuneCrystalQueen – glad you liked the story and continue to do so.

Breeze from the east – sorry I think I spelt your name Wrong in Whiteblade SOWWIE!!!! I did mean to, thank you about the comment on my fighting.

Songs make me cry – I will say that Rei doesn't get Becca but it's a surprise!!! And calm people going mad is scary!!!

Crystal Vegetta - is this soon enough?!!! Here is some more enjoy.

Dejitaru Katanakyanaranai – wasn't that long was it?!!

TNTiggris – Here is the next chapter for you enjoy.

Darksaphire - thank you for reading this!!! And you'll have to see about the Rei thing or should I give a hint and say Drigger thing. Oh Rei and Kai are perfect for each other!!! I glad that you liked the idea's and continue to do so. here's candy.

Bonnie/Max/Rei – I hope it wasn't too samey to something you've read? Here is some more enjoy.

Demonic Wolf – Lao doesn't have a Beyblade or Bit beast. He is explained more later on.

Chapter 40

Laughing filled the area as Becca doubled over in laughter

"What is it they say, if you can't stand the heat get out of the kitchen" sneered Becca as he moved towards the prone form of Kai and kicked him so the bluenet was lying on his back, his head falling limply to one side "oh no, is the hero of this story dead" grinned Becca as he reached down for one of the guns that had been dropped. "I think he is" he said as he aimed the gun at Kai's head but something landed on his back forcing him to the ground yelling in pain as that something sank their teeth into his shoulder.

The something ripped back as Becca managed to grab it's neck and pull it forward, Jet hung there growling and howling, soon the other three Adlets had appeared on the scene, each baring their teeth and releasing growls of warnings.

"Aw the puppy's have come to help the kitten and the chick, so cute" said Becca in a sickly sweet voice "but I have other plans and this is one that I plan to carry out"

Becca looked once more at Jet before throwing him towards the troops of me that where standing there waiting for a fight. Naturo charged towards his brother and tore men out of his way. The Adlets ripped their way through the men, as they where fresh to the fight.

#####

Rei struggled to get away from Drigger who was not moving,

"Someone get Becca away from Kai, I'm not going to be able to hold him much longer" roared Drigger as he held on to Rei as the Neko had bit his tail wanting freedom.

The other looked at each other unsure what to do, Dranzer stood in front of Kai drawing herself up to full height and glaring at the hunter daring his to make his move, Lao followed standing between Becca and Kai.

"So a turkey and a washed out weapon, is going to stop me" asked Becca also like it was a joke. "I can't wait to see this"

Lao grinned and crouched down ready to attack as once again something struck Becca's back, the hunter turned round to meet with a face full of dirt and a gruff giggle. Rei not being able to get out of Drigger's hold had taken the lobbing stones and dirt balls at the man he hated.

"Aw the kitten's trying to fight but dad cat's not letting him" sneered Becca before turning back to Dranzer and Lao. "give me credit kid give me something worth my time"

Lao merely grinned at stepped forward, shaking his head Becca aimed the gun from earlier at Lao who was watching it carefully.

"seems I have the upper hand, your dog friends will be ripped a part by those men and you and your friends will be kill while I have that Kitty and your brother stuffed and mounted on my wall"

Lao growled in anger at the man, a roar split the silence as Drigger darted up and a black blur headed for Becca, Becca grinned and levelled his gun at it before it was kicked out of his hand by Lao.

"Dragger, Drigger, whatever you name catch that thing" yelled Lao as he took on Becca. Drigger bound in front of Rei and picked him up in his mouth by the collar of Rei's top. The scene would have been comical to the others if the situation wasn't so dangerous.

Dranzer took to the sky's watching the fight, while sending bolts of flame at the men surrounding the Adlets. Naturo protected Jet behind him before ducking a attack grumbling under his breath just so Jet could hear it was directed at him.

"No Jet we should leave them to their destiny, but Nat their our friends, so you go a try and get yourself killed" mutter Naturo under his breath before spinning round to face his little brother as he kicked the man behind him. "you are going to be in so much trouble" he vowed.

"I know" muttered Jet as he clamped his teeth around someone ankle and hung on for dear life. Harris and Jackie worked as a pair covering each others backs and attacking at the same time.

Tyson and Max stood helplessly as Lao was being hurt by Becca, who was using the Hiwatari anger against him. Comments about his family and Kai where hurled at the red hair man all met with a curse of some kind and a reaction. Tyson looked over to see that Drigger was busy trying to get Rei to keep still so his leg wound would lose to much blood but the Neko wanted to do something and was currently eyeing Drigger's Tail again to see if he could escape that way again.

Tyson reached into his pocket and brought out Dragoon before releasing him at Becca as he managed to get Lao off guard and knock him to the floor. Jason turned to the sound of the blade and watched as the blade began to glow blue as the wind began to pick up around it as the great Dragon began to rise into the air

"Wow a giant snake" he sneered moving round Dragoon, revelling in the indignant roar that Dragoon gave.

"I'll show you snake" growled Tyson "DRAGOON" but Dragoon didn't attack the Hunter but began to swim round and round in the air the wind shifted around him creating a slowly building hurricane. A green blade was launched into the centre of the growing hurricane, but the blade soon slowed down, a purple glow started from Max's blade as it stopped spinning as Draciel rose from her bit chip.

"Aw a cute turtle" smirked Becca, but the smirk fell when Draciel didn't stop growing but became bigger and bigger until she towered over the house, Draciel looked down at the human her eyes held rage and her body shook with suppressed power.

"you hurt me and my friends, My Draciel doesn't take that lightly" yelled Max standing strong glaring at the hunter stunning the people around him, even Rei stopped trying to cop hold of Drigger's tail to watch the blonde closely. "you killed Rei's parents and tried to kill a 5 year old boy. Then you go for a person that can't even defend themselves YOU'RE NOT JUST A MONSTER YOUR WEAK IN THE WORST WAY!!!"

Draciel's filled with her own rage at seeing the tired look on Dranzer's and Drigger's faces and the friends of her master, reacted with the extra anger she could feel from her master their anger mix as she started to concentrate on the world around her, the ground began to shake again

"we're have to see a letter out saying there not earthquakes" said Bryan holding onto the door frame so he wouldn't fall over.

"we'll have to explain a few things, because I feel that anyone in a mile radius can see Draciel and hear the noise that is being made." Said Tala

The ground began to release water that created a kind of wall in front of the Turtle droplet after droplet of linked together to make the wall that Draciel built, it was the size height and width as she was, she stood there holding it suppressed the urge to just throw it at the hunter, she held it still before pushing it slightly to were Dragoon was watching as the water was creating the hurricane, seeing the water was there the dragoon began to get quicker and quicker causing the whirlwind around him to speed up this combine with the water making whirlpool that was speeding up with Dragoons movements. Dranzer came down from the sky's to near the whirlpool and started to heat the water up.

#####

While this was going on, Jason was standing in shock at what the blonde kid had said to him, no-one had called him weak all had feared him. He step forwards to go to the blonde to make him eat his words but he saw the great tiger get up and start to charge towards the whirlpool that was steaming and extremely fast, He watched in shock as he noticed he was in the path of the whirlpool but didn't react in time.

######

Drigger noticed that Draciel would have trouble pushing the whirlpool in the right direction so got up with a sever warning that would get through Rei's animal mind. Rei growled lightly at the tiger who simple glared at him and Rei whimpered like a little cub before moving over to Tala, who got a firm grip of the Neko's shirt. With one last warning glance the great tiger turned to the whirlpool and started to run at it.

****

Bang

Drigger had charged into the whirlpool and released a roar of pain as his hit the scolding water, but the whirlpool was on the move towards the Hunter who was stood stock still in the middle of the path of this weapon the Bit-beast's had created.

#####

The water hurricane bared down on Becca as he stood there in shock, it was too late to move he would need Neko Jin speed to get out of the way but he didn't. This wasn't part of the plan he was meant to be in sunny Spain enjoying the rewards of catching the little pain in the arse that had caused so much trouble 11 years ago, he was not meant to be facing his death and defeat at the hands if the friends of that problem that they had thought they left for dead all those years ago.

Max, Tyson and Kenny looked away as the whirlpool hit the hunter, screams of pain tore out of the man's voice as the hot water burnt his skin before he was pulled into the crushing power of the whirlpool itself, the screams died as the whirlpool went upwards towards the clouds before disappearing.

The Adlets pulled out of the fighter towards the group and their bit-beasts.

"Your destiny has been fulfilled for this while, until the next time that the fate will call upon you" said Harris bowing to them.

"we shall leave you to let fate take it's course" said Naturo as he carried Jet who was struggling "not this time little one, they must face this part alone" Jet was soothed and they Adlets bowed before leaving.

Rei ripped away from Tala ignoring his pain and rushed to Kai leaning over his checking him over, smelling him to make sure he was alive, he leant down and started licking Kai's face trying to wake him but the bluenet didn't move, Rei panicked his mate didn't smell right and he wasn't moving, he started whimpering as he tried to get the boy to wake up, he also started to nuzzle the boy.

Lao turned from the scene confused to the men that where left.

"What are you looking at!" he yelled making the men jump out of their thoughts "your free get out of here"

Most of the men took the mans advise but a few stayed faithful to their dead boss raising their guns ready to fire. Rei faced them protecting his fallen mate. While Tala, Lao and Bryan moved in front of the younger Bladebreakers, raising the guns that they had found earlier neither side wanting to start the gun fight.


	41. chapter 41

Thank you to:-

Vampyre Neko – glad you liked the chapter pibblemoppy cool word!!!

Dead as a love sick puppy – ya know me always have to leave a cliff hanger.

Shadow Tigress aka kit – I thought that image would be good, so Wolfie and Kitten had a good date yet!! XP

Devlinn Reiko-sama – glad you liked the chapter and like this one as well.

Platinum Rei – here is more on evolution enjoy.

Angelgirl10 – you'll have to see if it is!!! Here is some more.

Bonnie/Max/Rei – Maxi rules in his own little cute way!!! Here is some more see if they have won.

Prozacfairy – well once again you'll have to wait and see.

Darksaphire – erm I don't really do depressing or not in this one, I must admit as I have already planed this story is only sorting the last chapters out I'm not going to make it much longer. I'm glad that you like it but I have other stories whizzing around in my head that I wanna get written so this will end soon sorry!

Neko Phoenix girl – don't sulk to much cus here is some more enjoy.

TNTiggris – here is some more for you enjoy.

Breeze from the east – _blush _thank you for your review, I didn't think it was that good but I'm so glad that you enjoyed it and continue to enjoy the story.

Elisabeth – I'm not gonna quit writing, well not this one anyway. I'm glad you like the story and here is another chapter.

Songs make me cry – Sorry kitten Rei wont be killing anyone sorry, he's already killed his man. But that is one cool image my self I imagine Kai beating them up will Rei is with me!! here is some more enjoy.

Dark Willow (aka Admiral2 – well it hasn't got long to go!!! Only a few more chapters, so here is one more enjoy.

Evanescent Luminescent – well tell them you've read a story that is over 200 pages typed!! Glad you liked the chapter!! And here is some more enjoy.

A/N There will not be an update for at least 2 weeks as I will be working on the chapters and the final few chapters. I will update as soon as I can.

Chapter 41

"DROP YOU'RE WEAPONS AND LIE ON THE FLOOR" boomed out a authorities voice as a blinding light lit the area from a helicopter that flew over the top of the area they where in, the outline of armed police surrounded the area. Stuart moved out of the trees gun in hand with his bullet proof jacket on, walking over to the team. As the lights had been turned on the Bit-beast disappeared tiredly into their blades.

The row of men dropped their guns and lay on the ground facing down, armed police rushed in arresting them quickly their guns where taken into police possession and the men where loaded into vans.

Ambulances made it on to the scene, the paramedics rushing towards the team looking each one of them over.

Stuart looked at his charges to see that they where all in a state, he saw that Tyson and Kenny seemed alright but Max was holding his arm as blood still ran down his arm.

"Are you alright?" asked the older blonde moving over to them.

"I just got shot, I'm fine" said Max smiling looking tired, Tyson pulled the blonde over to where a Ambulance crew where doing patching up to get Max's wound covered probably before they headed for the hospital. The Agent checked that there not trouble all the men that had been standing had been loaded into the police vans while the injured ones where carted to the police hospitals for treatment, but Stuart couldn't get over the fact that the yard looking like a war had erupted in it and the Bladebreakers and three old boys where the victors of what looked like a army. He saw a red head being pushing into the back of one of the ambulances that drove off before their could be any protest. Tyson and Max where being looked over by nurse while another red head and a vampire wannabe where by their sides getting treatment. But their where two that he couldn't see where was the brat and Rei, he heard a ruckus to his left and low hissing caught his attention looking round he saw Rei stood over Kai glaring and hissing at the Medics that where trying to get to them. He moved over to them

"Rei? There going to help" he stated looking at the boy, who simple growled louder at him baring his teeth.

"we need an animal handler" said the man medic that was glaring at Rei. The female one glared at her partner before crouching down to Rei's eye level.

"Hello sweetie" she said gently, Rei cocked his head to the side and looked at her before hunching up and hissing as the male moved forwards. "Stay back" she ordered the male medic as she looked back at Rei who was eyeing her warily. "sh, sh it's alright, we only want to help your friend"

Rei backup so that he was beside Kai and watched the human's carefully before hissing and replying.

"no" he said making the male jump.

"it speaks" he said staring at the Neko.

"me speak" glared Rei

"Rei what is the matter?" asked Stuart realising that this wasn't the mild mannered boy that he had met before. Rei simply curled up glaring at the three human's he was protecting Kai from them.

####

Max and Tyson heard the noise that Rei was making and looked over to see the three people crowding Rei and the fact that Rei looked like he was about to attack any of them pushing away from the paramedic tending to his arm Max walking slowly over to where Rei was and kneeled down near the frightened Neko Jin.

"Rei" he said softly getting the peoples and Rei's attention "come here Rei"

Rei shock his head and looked at the prone body of Kai.

"they need to get to Kai" he said gently "they want to help him"

"no human's hurt mate" growled Rei moving closer to Kai, then the female medic realised what he was thinking.

"we don't want to hurt him, we want to make him better" she said Rei cocked his head to the side listening to her.

"They will make Kai all better, like they are Ta and Yan, also me" said Max pointing out the other ambulance men and women who where patching up the rest of the team and the bandage on his arm. "you can go with them, then they can help Kai and you, you can make sure that Kai gets better"

"Maxy trust them?" asked Rei looking the man and woman over that had tried to come over the female coming over slowly and in the front.

"Maxy trusts them" smiled Max as he sat down where he had been crouching, motioning Rei to come to him, slowly the Neko moved away from Kai's body and to where Max was sat and sat facing his mate as the ambulance medics moved over to Kai and started to check him over.

Stuart watched worriedly as Tyson and Kenny along with Max was loaded into the back of an ambulance and taken away.

I've know these Kids a could of weeks and I'm attached

he thought himself as he watched Kai being loaded into the back of the ambulance, once again the sound of a struggle caught his attention and once again it was Rei but this time he was being retrained by some of his own men.

"What's going on?" demanded the blonde agent glaring at the men that held Rei.

"He was going to follow the boy, we have had reports that he is the course of the injures"

"Bull shit" came Tala's voice pulling Rei way from the men and tried to calm him down as the Rei said something quietly to him.

"he just wants to go with Kai" said Bryan "he only caused a few injures in self defence. How prejudice can you get" yelled Bryan.

Stuart looked away from his men to lock eye with Rei.

"Rei" he said getting the Neko's attention.

"me wanna go with mate" growled Rei startling Stuart at the simple language.

"He's gone feral" explained Bryan before he turned to the male medic as the female was working on Kai "why wont you let him travel with Kai?"

"He's an animal, he could do anything?" said the driver gruffly glaring at the lavender haired boy..

"Animal?" growled Bryan "he would do anything to see that Kai is alright and do nothing to jeopardise that"

"Plus I want him with me" came Kai's voice from the back of the ambulance, hearing that voice Rei sprang out of Tala's hold and ran into the back of the ambulance and started to nuzzle Kai, the female medic got over her shock and smiled at the couple..

"Kai alright?" asked Rei looking into those garnet eyes.

"Now you're here" smiled Kai taking hold of Rei's hand and falling into a healing sleep.

"look I'll follow you, he will cause more of a problem if he's away from Kai than with him" reasoned Stuart, "plus you can see his injury when you get to the hospital."

The woman paramedic looked back at the couple as Rei was curled up beside Kai, protecting but not stopping them doing their work, she smiled but look uncertain.

"We'll come in the back" said Tala pointing to himself and Bryan, "we can hold him back if we need to"

The female paramedic nodded before turning back to the male one who opened him mouth

"this job is about helping people and he also needs help" she said stopping him from saying anything before getting into the back of the Ambulance with Tala as Bryan road up front with the male medic. The journey was as short as it could be but it was eventful. Kai had gone into arrest so they had to resuscitate him but luckily they had brought him back as they did they noticed there was blood on the bed, Tala pulled Rei onto his lap so the medic could find out where it was coming from but couldn't see it. But Tala was surprised at the fact that Rei was putting much of a fight before he noticed that the Neko was extremely floppy he lifted Rei's chin up to find that the golden eyes where closed, and his breathing was slow Tala lifted the Neko up slightly when he felt something warm and wet on his leg to see a growing patch of Red growing on his leg.

"Kai's not bleeding, he is" he stated getting the medic's attention and indicating to the blood patch, soon Rei was on the other end of the bed as the medic tried to stop the blood lose, the back doors swung open and the Neko Jin and Kai where whisked into the emergency room's as Tala and Bryan where sent to the AE to be checked over.

#######

The rest of the day had gone as the bust had been in the early hours of that morning and it was nearing 10 at night, when a nurse came out to talk to Mr Dickinson, Stuart and Grampar.

"they have all been moved up into the private ward that you asked for. They have all been given a sedative so their bodies can get over the shock of this morning and they are all asleep, so I suggest that you go to get some rest, they will not be up and about until tomorrow" she said before walking away to talk to someone else.

"Well, I've booked rooms in a hotel not far from here, I suggest that we get some rest and I am most eager to see what the reports about what happened are like" said Mr Dickinson getting up from his seat.

"me too dude" said Grampar, inclining his head Stuart followed the older men out into the car park and into the Rolls-Royce that Mr Dickinson had come in. The three men where silent before Stuart's phone went off, they could only hear his side of the phone to the hotel Doyle…….yes…….bye" with that Stuart hung up and looked at the men beside him. "they will give me the reports at the hotel and I should be able to go through them with you"

Mr Dickinson nodded and settled back into his chair relaxing until they reached the hotel, once they arrive the door was opened and they step out and into the entrance hall. Nodding at the clerk behind the desk Mr Dickinson lead them to a quiet room beside the bar where they could talk without anyone listening in or interrupting them.

"would sir's like a drink?" asked the waiter, he received a negative answer before he wondered into the kitchen and came out with three meals.

"I took the liberty of ordering food because I thought it would be late when we arrived here" said Mr Dickinson. The three men ate their meal with polite conversation before a knock interrupted them and the waiter came in with another man following him.

"Sir" said the man in greeting before handing over the reports, "we also have the statements of a couple of the children, Kenny and Tyson before they where sedated" he said before he left with Stuart leave.

Stuart finished him meal while flicking through the file finding what he could tell the men next to him. The three finished up their meals and their plates where taken before Mr Dickinson wished for them to be left alone. The blonde agent looked from the file to the Elderly gentlemen.

"Well to start with what was happening at the house, Lecoy, Christoph Lecoy was creating a Zoo of rare creatures, with Adlets, Neko Jin in the larger animals to the next part where smaller rarer animals would have been housed with White Tigers, Gorilla's that kind of thing."

"That is ruff dude" said Grandpa

"Yes, but the ones with money can usual achieve it, we where lucky that the Bladebreakers do let go of members easily" said Stuart before reading through a report "Kai has been listed with the charges of Murder, breaking an entry and ABH. Rei has also got the charges of Murder, GBH, ABH and destruction of property. But all these charges will be dropped or have been dropped as there is no believable evidence."

"very well" said Mr Dickinson.

"What happened to the bad dudes? There where none that where arrested." Said Grandpa.

"because all where killed" said Stuart looking over the file. "Jason Becca 41 years old and scientist in the study of rare animals also believed to be Rei's godfather"

"Godfather and he did that" said Grandpa.

"he fooled us all, we met him at the evolution expedition and he told Rei about his parents. Unfortunately he was using it again the boy" said Stuart.

"Well families can be fickle things, a Godfather for Rei and a Grandfather for Kai" said Mr Dickinson.

" well his body was found half a mile away from the house, every bone in his body was broken he also received burns to the skin all over" said Stuart reading from the medical report. "The statements that where taken report that he was killed by a giant turtle making a wall of water the help of a huge dragon, a large tiger and a Phoenix" laughed Stuart " the physiologist has put they are delusional, there is no such thing as a giant turtle or dragon that can physically hurt anyone, only those Bit-Beast things and they are only spirits"

"I can't feel sorry for the man" said Mr Dickinson "but Bit-beasts are there to protect those they are given to"

"darn right dude" input Grandpa.

"Well then Conner Toleman 38 a renowned hunter of anything and everything for money, you ask and pay the price he would get it you know matter what. He dealt in everything and got to know Becca when he got a job to get a Neko Jin. The reports says that he was killed by a blue haired freak surrounded in flames that didn't hurt the boy, apparently the boy released a fire bolt at the man and burnt him to ash, then he release a huge fire bolt and killed about 15 men with it. This is also being taken as a illusion."

"Well he messed with Fire when he riffled Kai up" said Mr Dickinson. Stuart nodded understanding what the man meant.

"the destiny project" he said. Grandpa didn't understand but ignored it before saying.

"What about the rich dude?"

"Christoph Lecoy 50 years old is one of the wealthiest men in England owning different businesses and Property. He was a collector of animals. But his death might not be able to be put down to an illusion because there is proof, he was killed by an animal effectively ripping his throat out. They say it was the Neko Jin. All the men are said to be disillusioned and in need of physiological help, they have all been referred to an Asylum"

"it is senseless to put Rei in jail for a slip in his control and he was protecting his team members and family." Said Mr Dickinson nodding at the agent,

Stuart stood up and looked at Mr Dickinson "I will be retiring now, but will not be here when you wake let me know how they are when you have news, I have some paperwork to work on. Pleasure working with you and the Bladebreakers I hope that I don't have to do it again. I will be in touch, tell them to get will" he smiled before leaving to do his work

Mr Dickinson and Grandpa nodded understandingly before the three men went into their own rooms until the next morning.


	42. Chapter 42

Sorry it took so long but I was away.

Thank you to:-

Devlinn Reiko-sama – _Blush!! _Thank you for the comment glad that you like it. Sorry it wasn't soon.

A Dragon's Crystal – Here is some more enjoy, Rei and Kai moments are what fit into the story.

Darksaphire - I'll see about the sequel, if enough people want one I will think about it. The end is a little way not to long now. Thank you for reading and reviewing. Erm what does Onegai mean??

Shadow Tigress a.k.a kit – Well I though you were going out the way that you talk to each other , you would make a sweet couple!!!

Dark Willow (aka Admiral2 – Rei collapsed in the ambulance because of his leg wound. Here is an update enjoy.

Platinum Rei – glad that its not something bad that your repeating!!! Thank you for your review here is some more for you.

Songs make me cry – I got confused writing that I had to get someone to check it to make sure it made sense!!! I'm sure you can smile cutely, I can't I look evil!!!

TNTiggris – thank you for your good luck and I have finished just writing it up, hope it will be okay!!

Breeze from the east – ABH and GBH are a legal charge in England. ABH stands for Actual Bodily harm, while GBH stands for General Bodily harm. Not sure about what that actually means but it sounded cool for the charges against them.

Prozacfairy – Well here is the next chapter, hope you enjoy!!!

Vampyre Neko – cool new work, I don't think they get admitted only the bad guys!!

Dead yet a love sick puppy – glad that you found it amusing and continue to enjoy this chapter.

Raid – _puppy eyes have achieved there mission _here is some more!!! Just stop looking at me like that.

the key smily face thing that it wont let me save on the chapter!!!- glad you liked it, it's not totally Kai and Rei if you carry on reading!!!

Bonnie Mazuhara – You'll have to wait and see. XP guess you sick of hearing that!!!

Evanescent Luminescent - can I call you E.L instead of you full name?! I'm thinking of the sequel think not sure yet but if enough ask then I'll think harder on it. I could never get bored with hearing it's a great chapter, I'm glad that you think that it is.

Angelgirl10 – Here is the next chapter and as you've probably guessed I have to say, you'll have to wait and see!!!

Catty Hiwatari – here is some more and don't worry Rei doesn't go to Jail

Elisabeth – Not the ending yet, here is some more!!!

Chapter 42

The next morning was an early start for the elderly English man and Grandpa as it was for the nurses at the hospital as some of the group brought in woke up.

Mr Dickinson and Grandpa where making their way to the hospital, while the Nurses where trying to get certain members of the Bladebreakers and other boys to stay in bed until the men arrived,

finally the sister of the ward was called and she stood glaring at all the wake ones and said sternly to each one in turn.

"stay in bed or I will have to sedate you again, you can not leave you room to find your friends you will have to wait" with that she had closed the door on each one of them and carried on with her work waiting for a peep to come out of the rooms.

#####

Grampar walked up to the desk of the hospital and asked to see if they could see their family. The secretary motioned before them to take a seat while she called for the doctor, 10 mintues later a mid-aged man walked towards and greeted Mr Dickinson.

"I am Doctor Leci, I have treated each of them" he said before motioning towards a lift " if you would like to follow me I will take you through each of their injures, which ones are with you?"

"All of them" said Mr Dickinson smiling as he followed the doctor with Grandpa behind him.

"Very well follow me this way." Said Dr Leci leading them to the lift "I sorry we kept you but the sedatives we had to use where strong and they need rest without any interruptions"

"It's fine dude" smiled Tyson's grandpa. They where in the life as silence until the doctor broke the silence,

"they received some bad injures, how did it come about?" he

asked

"we are not at liberty to say anything it is a MI6 matter" said Mr Dickinson "they where in a little trouble"

nodding the doctor lead the two of the lift to lead them down a corridor with rooms leading off, he stopped at the first one and scanned the notes before opening the first door which reveal Kenny changed and ready to leave as he sat on his bed with Dizzy.

"Mr Dickinson, Grandpa" beamed the computer wizard as they walked towards the bed that he was sitting on, both checking the little boy over. Tyson's grandpa hugged him tightly as did Mr Dickinson.

"Mr Katima was very lucky he didn't receive any serious injures only a couple a bruises on the arms and shoulders, the sedative induced sleep did him good. I suggest a couple of day relaxing to get over the event and something sweet" smiled the doctor. Doctor Leci left the room to stand by the next one while Kenny readied himself follow them.

"are you alright little dude?" asked Grampar.

"I will be" said the chief before following the others to the next room.

The larger group entered the next room along to see a quiet form sat by the window, looking slightly frightened when the men entered but smiled in relief when Kenny was with them.

"Tala" greeted Kenny with a smile walking towards the red head.

"Hi ya Kenny" Tala said with a slight smile of his own but his eyes never left the men at the door. "Mr Dickinson, Mr Granger."

"Tala, Relax we just what to know what is the matter with you" said Mr Dickinson calmly before indicating for the doctor to say what was wrong.

"Mr Kovoi (no idea what his last name is) suffered extensive bruising to the chest area and lacerations in the same area. A couple of days complete rest and pain killers should be sufficient to let him heal properly"

"Thank you Doctor" said Tala standing reaching out of the pills, but the doctor didn't give them to him.

"I need to give these to your guardian" said the Doctor. Tala blanched. "who are they?"

"Voltaire and Boris" he whispered not looking at anyone.

"no there not, I am" said Mr Dickinson looking at the red head, who stared at him in surprise "when the abbey was destroyed I took guardianship of all the parentless children including you and Bryan but I couldn't find you"

Tala started at the English man his mouth open as he tried to form a sentence.

"you will be staying at one of my homes to recuperate along with the others" smiled Mr Dickinson. Tala left a grin appear

"you sure you can take us all old man" teased the red head.

"He'll have help dude" said Tyson's grandpa with a grin of his own.

"welcome to the family" smiled Kenny. Tala smiled down at the little brown haired youth before looking at the doctor.

"how are the others?" asked Tala worriedly.

"you can come with us if you wish" said the doctor seeing that Tala was already up and about. Tala smiled a tagged onto the group.

"Mr Granger is next and if the amount of food he is eating is an indicator to his health then he will be fine" smiled the Doctor opening the door to see Tyson happily eating his breakfast or should you say third breakfast. The Bluenet bounded out of bed and hugged his grandpa

"Grandpa" he said happily.

"Young Mr Granger here had a few bruise, the same as Mr Katima a couple days of rest will be the best thing" explained the Doctor before stepping back so the reunion could happen.

"Little dude" greeted Grampar "you and trouble yet again"

"it's not me it's Kai" said Tyson idignetly "how is the sourpuss?"

"We don't know, we're going that way" said Tala nodding in greeting to the younger boy.

"lets go then" beamed Tyson turning to the doctor who smile before he lead them out into another room

"this same goes for Mr Sudinski as Mr Kovoi, rest and pain killers"

In the Fourth room was Bryan, Tala pushed past the others to reach the side of the lavender haired boy, they kissed deeply ignoring the others in the room.

Mr Dickinson coughed politely to break them up. "I'm sorry but you can do that later in your room, I'll take you will want to share"

Tala blushed slightly, while Bryan looked confused.

"Mr Dickinson is our guardian, he has been for a while but couldn't find us. He is taking us in" smiled Tala. Bryan took his hand he hadn't seen Tala smile like this in a long time, he turned to the elderly English man.

"you are very kind Mr Dickinson and we will forever be in your gratitude" he said softly.

"Not at all Bryan you are welcome. I already have Kai and Rei under my roof, I could do with some help controlling those two" chucked the man

Tala and Bryan joined in the laugher getting up, holding hands they went into the next room.

"this young man is a Mystery to me all I could get out of him is that he is called Lao" said the Doctor as he opened the door and lead to group inside. "he has lacerations on the face from I would say claws of some kind and he has a couple of cracked rips"

"Hello young man" said Mr Dickinson, Lao just glared at him and looked him over, Lao looked just as menacing in a bed as he did when he was about to attack you with his eyes cold and a death glare in his eyes. His hair stood out again the shocking white of the bed.

"there's something familiar about that glare dude" said Tyson's grandpa looking at the red head

"well younger brothers copy there older brothers" smirked Tala. "Lao stop glaring, this is Mr Dickinson the one that has been looking after Kai."

Lao struggled up at gave Mr Dickinson an assessing glare "so you've been looking after my little brother?" he asked.

"whoa, little dude got a brother" said Grandpa. Lao just nodded at him before turning to Mr Dickinson who answered his previous question.

"Aw yes I am the one that has been looking after your brother, I would like to extend an invitation for you as well" said Mr Dickinson not deterred by the look.

"My brother trusts you and I would like to get to know the boy he has become, I will take the offer but I will make no promises." Said Lao slowly

"very well that is all I ask" said Mr Dickinson seriously.

"Now they are done, the next three are the more seriously wounded. Mr Tate received a bullet wound to his arm and lost a bit of blood but not to much. He will be weak for a couple of days but he should not use his arm for 2 weeks and then after that take it slowly so it can get used to working again." Said The Doctor as he lead them into Max's room where the blonde was sat with his ever present smile.

"Hey everyone" he beamed, Tyson sat on his bed making sure the blonde was really alright.

"I'm fine Tyson, Tala's first aid stopped me losing to much blood" said Max smiling in thanks to Tala, who moved a side as Lao moved into the room nodding at he blonde who smiled back.

"we if he's smiling like that he must be okay" said Lao smirking.

"no that's just maxi all the time" said Kenny as he moved over to the bed as well.

"the rest are one the other side of this divide if you are ready for the other" said the doctor once he had received agreements he turned to a curtain that split the room, he pulled it across to reveal Rei his uninjured leg bound to the sides of the bed as was his arms.

"I am assuming that he is something to do with you, he has received a bullet wound to his leg which will inhibit his movement. I consulted a specialist on Neko Jins and he said to keep him sedated in case he attacks" said the Doctor stiffly.

Mr Dickinson stood in horror at the binds that held Rei. Tyson's grandpa walked over and pulled them off ignoring the doctors complains

"What do you think you are doing? He is an animal that we are only just letting stay here" shouted the Doctor. "I have no idea why seeing as he probably caused most of these injures"

"the Kids hurt he doesn't need these" shouted Mr Granger waving the binds.

"Rei didn't hurt anyone with out reason. He is a normal person he didn't mean any of it" said Max tears running down his face "why did you have to do that?"

"you mean that he didn't do anything" said the doctor

"he only attacked me because I was hurting his friends. The Neko Jin is not the most dangerous thing in the room but you just judge by covers not the fact that he had a reason or the fact he was doing what anyone else would have done human or not" said Lao, upset that this man could say that, he had taken quiet a liking to the Neko Jin.

"Maybe I should have asked you first" confessed the Doctor "well he lost a lot of blood because no one noticed the wound until he past out I'm afraid. He will be weak for a couple of days and will have to stay off his leg"

They turned when they heard a whimper come from the bed before amber eyes opened blinking sleepily around him.

"Rei?" asked Tala moving to be beside the boy.

"Tala" croaked Rei

"Rei you normal again?" asked Max

"Yes Maxy I'm fine, what about Kai?" asked Rei trying to get up but the pain in his leg wouldn't let him.

"Rei keep still" said Mr Dickinson gently "we're just getting to Kai."

Rei looked at the doctor with a pleading expression hoping that there would be no bad news, after they had been brought in he had collapsed and didn't know how his Koi was.

The Doctor turned from the look and pulled the last curtain to reveal Kai, asleep in a bed with a drip going in his right arm.

"Mr Hiwatari has a gun shot to his shoulder but it seemed to be healing at a very quick rate but he has been showing no signs of waking up, but neither is he in a comer his body is literally drained of energy" explained the Doctor "it could be that he doesn't want to wake up with out the right motive"

Lao walked over to look down at his little brother, stroking his slate hair away from his forehead.

"Come on Kai time to get up" he said gently but there was no response. Lao moved round smirking when something came to mind, he leaned against Rei's bed.

"Baby blue's sleeping in. come on baby blue" he said loudly, getting a laugh from the other occupants who when silent when a gruff

"don't call me that" came from Kai's bed as he glared at his older brother.

"you know you like it Baby blue" smirked Lao moving to help his brother up.

"Bugger off Rudolph" moaned Kai as he looked around him his eyes locking with Rei shining eyes.

"Hello Kitten" smiled Kai. Rei's smile widened as he saw that Kai was alright.


	43. Chapter 43

Thank you to:-

Prozacfairy – here is your update!!

Angelgirl10 – glad you think so!!

Shadow Tigress a.k.a Kit – I think you should go out, cute couple an all!!! And I think he's got a crush on you too.

Dead yet a love sick puppy – I thought it was cute.

Vampyre Neko – I thought it was cute as well.

Bonnie Mizuhara – sorry it took awhile!! But here is the next chapter!! Yeah and Kai and Rei rule.

E.L – we'll have to see on that!! Here is the next chapter for you.

Bloodmistress – glad you liked the chapter!! Here is more for you.

Devlinn Reiko-sama – here is the next chapter hope you can like it!!

Songs make me cry – I thought it was cute not funny but hay!!

Animegoli – here is some more for you, I thought of making Rei kiss Kai but it was predictable so I went with Lao.

A dragon's crystal – here is the next chapter!! Enjoy.

TNTiggris - thank you for telling me his last name!! And I like Kai's nicknames!!

Chapter 43

The group crowed around Kai as he said those work Lao helping him up and he struggled to get up. Rei didn't let his gaze go but couldn't go to his boyfriend, seeing the conflict in the Neko's eyes and in his brother eyes, Lao moved over to the Neko and carefully picked him up startling a yelp out of the Neko before take him and placing him on Kai's bed so they could be together. Both teenagers sent their thanks to Lao before Kai held Rei tightly as Rei snuggled up to him.

"I'll take that as my cue to leave, if there is any problems call the nurse" said the Doctor before he left group to catch up with one another.

"Well you lot have been busy" said Mr Dickinson smiling "I can't send you children anywhere without some sort of trouble"

"well Stanley, They are all trouble magnets the little dudes wouldn't know what to do if they didn't get into trouble" said Grampar grinning at the young group.

Tala walked over to the bed where Kai lay.

"you never change do you Hiwarati always jump in feet first and not thinking" said the red head shaking his head "but you always seem to come out of it the winner"

"it seems I have a lot to catch up on with my little brother" smirked Lao an evil glint in his eyes, Kai simply glared at his brother before yawning.

"I think we should let him rest" said Mr Dickinson, when a purring caught there attention telling them that Rei had fallen asleep curled up against Kai with his leg out straight.

"we should move him" said Kenny.

"Leave him be, I'll move if his in pain" said Kai as he held the Neko tightly his scarlet eyes going dull as his lids closed over them before he fell asleep holding his kitten. The others left quietly with Lao being the last to leave as he looked over his brother with a smile he shut the door.

Kai woke up with Rei moving about on top of him, opening his eyes he came face to face with golden eyes. Looking down he noticed that Rei was straddling his waist.

"you shouldn't do that, your leg" said Kai looking at Rei who shrugged.

"it doesn't hurt and I checked it, it's not bleeding" said Rei as he looked down at the bluenet before leaning down and pressing his lips against the bluenets before pulling back as the older boy tried to deepen it.

"thank you for coming for me Kai" said Rei sincerely looking into the scarlet eyes.

"I'll never let you go Kitten unless you want me to" said Kai truthfully running a hand down Rei cheek, watching Rei lean into it giving a little purr, Rei licked the thumb as it came close to his mouth. Kai drew a breath before pulling Rei down into a crushing Kiss running his tongue across Rei's bottom lip seeking entrance, slowly Rei opened his lips and the kiss deepened. Rei's hands above Kai's head as he tried to keep his balance as Kai's hands wonder down his side before going onto the Neko's back. Strong hand travelled down the cloth of the grown Rei was wearing until he reached Rei backside and he squeezed the bubble cheeks, Rei pulled back from the kiss surprised and looked into Kai's devilish eyes.

"the wonderful thing of the hospital gown" smirked Kai as he squeezed the flesh again making Rei blush and look down at Kai before they kissed again battling for dominance but a call of

"Cute butt Rei" made them freeze and pull apart looking round they saw Tala and Bryan at the door, Rei quickly turned to face them still straddling Kai's waist his face as red as a tomato.

"Hey that view is for me only" grinned Kai as he pinched the cheeks that where now in his sight, Blushing even more Rei lay back down next to Kai making sure that the gown was closed before he buried his head in Kai's chest in embarrassment.

"what did you want?" asked Kai trying to keep the laugher out of his voice, knowing that Rei had those claws and knew how to use them.

"we came to check to see if you where awake, but we can see that you most definitely where" smirked Bryan who received the one finger salute from Rei. "not thanks I'll leave that for Kai"

"anyway now the children have stopped fighting, the hospital is will to let us got to recuperate at one of Mr Dickinson's houses also as we follow every order and take the pills they give us" said Tala. Kai nodded the relieved look in his eyes, he hated hospitals, Rei sat up at the news.

"so when we going?" he asked.

"When Mr Dickinson has finished signing us out" said Bryan sitting on Rei's empty bed.

A couple of hours later everyone was reading to leave, they all crowded into Kai, Rei's and Max's room while the nurses sorted them out to leave. Getting pain killers and other medication pasted on to the nurses that would be taking care of them at the house.

Rei who was still sat on Kai's bed but dressed in black short so his leg wound could be checked on and a tight red T-shirt, narrowed his eyes as a nurse came in carrying crutches, they narrowed further when they headed in his direction.

"Please don't say there for me" he pleaded. The nurse smiled at him before laying them beside him.

"I'm sorry Mr Kon." Smiled the Nurse, feeling sorry for him because she had read his medical history.

"But I've just got rid of them" he moaned "might as well carve my name in them" he sulked.

"Ah yes the ankle" said Bryan coming over to help the Neko balance on the Crutches before he yelped in pain. The other looked at the too to see Bryan holding his leg in pain and Rei tried to look innocent.

"doesn't work kitten" said Tala coming over to help his boyfriend. "what did you say?"

"I only asked did the ankle hurt and he hit me in the shine with his crutches" said Bryan glaring slightly at the Neko who smirked at him.

"answered your question didn't it" said Rei "I actually like these they make a good weapon."

"well this time you going to have to use them properly" said Kai sternly as Lao and Tala helped him into a wheelchair, which he wasn't happy about. Rei pouted but allowed Bryan to come back and balance him on the crutches before he slowly followed the others to the waiting Coach that would be taking them to their new place of rest, where Tyson and Max fussed over everyone until Kai ordered them to sit down.

An hour later the coach pulled up the drive of a huge mansion.

"this is where you will be staying" said Mr Dickinson as they looked at the beautiful place. The house was built in red brick with a roman feel with the columns that decorated the outside. They pulled up at the large oak door and the door was opened and the team began to walk out of the coach.

"TALA, BRYAN" came a yell as a small person came running out of the house, it was revealed as Ian. Following slower behind was Spencer who smiled in greeting.

"As soon as we heard trouble it had to be you two and most definitely Kai" said the giant blonde watching Kai being put back into his wheelchair. Who was being pushed by a unfamiliar but familiar looked red head. (look's like Kai so knows the face but name is not known. If you get that?)

"that's Lao, Kai's older brother" said Bryan standing to the side as Kai was pushed in, Tyson, Max and Kenny followed before they watched as Rei argue with a maid about his crutches.

"what happened to this Lao's face?" asked Ian seeing the scratches.

"Rei" stated Tala before going to help the poor maid out by picking the Neko up and carrying inside while the maid smiled thankfully.

"We'll explain later" said Bryan as he followed his boyfriend into the lounge where the other where being placed while the servants finished sorting their rooms out.

"well I think we need a vacation to get over that one" said Kenny curling up on the chair he was on as he looked at the team. Kai was still sat in the wheelchair eating some sandwiches reluctantly under the watch of his brother. Tyson and Max where leaning against each other as Tyson helped Max eat his lunch, Rei was sat on the settee looking like he was about to fall asleep. Tala and Bryan where sharing their lunch as was Ian and Spencer.

"I agree with Kenny" said Tyson yawning. The door opened and Mr Dickinson walked in.

"I believe that your rooms are ready so it you would like to retire as you all look like you need it" said the elderly gentleman. The group got themselves up from their seats, Lao picked Kai up as Tala did Rei, and to show how tired the two where they didn't argue. Slowly the 10 men walked up the stairs to the landing where their rooms where put. The first one they came to was a large room with Three single beds positioned around the room.

"I'm guessing that it's ours" said Max as he walked in. the maid nodded before handing Max painkiller and a glass of water that was on the bedside table making sure the blonde took them before leaving the three to get some rest. Next was Spencer and Ian's room which they said they would go to after the others where settled because they had been up all night waiting on news about their team mates.

Another door was opened to reveal a large room at the end of the corridor.

"this would have been the mistresses of the house's room, the bed will have enough room for the ones with the injury" said the Maid indicating for Rei and Kai to be laid in the bed where bed clothes had been laid out for them. The Bluenet and Neko where placed on the bed but they where already asleep. Checking they where okay the other where lead to the next room that was for Lao, then the final double room was for Tala and Bryan. The group of boys went to get some rest while the servants readied the evening meal, while the guardian's of the groups tried to get over nearly losing the team again.


	44. Chapter 44

And this story comes to an end, and I have too I'm sorry.

Thank you to:-

Vampyre Neko – well here is the last chapter, enjoy.

Prozacfairy – thankies for putting me on your favourite author list!!!! Here is the chapter for you enjoy.

Shadow tigress aka Kit - -ducks behind the computer desk- sorry need to end it some where, here have candy, don't get mad or sad!!

A Dragon's Crystal – Here is your update, hope you enjoy.

Songs make me cry – glad you think that Rei was funny, here is some more for you.

E.L. – sorry no Lemon not in this one!! Glad you liked the chapter and here is one more enjoy.

Dead yet a love sick puppy – maybe depends on if there will be a sequel.

TNTiggris – cool over 500 reviews, YAY!!! Thank you for being the 500th.

Breeze from the east – glad you liked the chapter and here is one more, enjoy.

Bonnie Mizuhara – glad you liked it, here is the last chapter for you.

Bloodmistress – glad you liked the chapter and here is one more for you.

Angelgril10 – here is what is up next enjoy!!

Yaoi Tiger - hey my last chapter, hope you get a chance to read it soon!!!

Epilogue

-2 weeks later-

The evening stars began to show and the teams where in different states of mood.

Kai and Rei where about to kill anyone who told them that they had to stay in bed once more, Rei had made it halfway down the stairs before the servant had caught him and carried him back to bed and Kai had been halfway down the drainpipe when he looked up to see Lao's glare so climbed back up into his room, now they had been placed at the table feeling like naughty children and they where told repeatedly to do as they where told.

Max was feeling a bit sore on his arm and was a bit snappy because of the painkillers, but he was more annoyed with the fact he couldn't cut his own food, Tyson who had seen Max getting frustrated leant over and cut his food quietly without the blonde having to ask for help. Kenny, Tala and Ian where talking as was Bryan and Spencer as they ate ignoring the adults as they talked to Kai and Rei and the rules they had to follow or have to go back into hospital. Lao looked at his brother and the way the Neko was acting around him but was he and Kai actually going out or where they just friends, when the adults had finished bending Kai's and Rei's ear and the group was moved into lounge while they ate pudding and talked to each other. Lao noticed that Rei was leaning against Kai as they where lying on the settee, needing the answer to his answer he decided to ask

"Baby blue?" he started

"What" growled Kai glaring at him

"are you two going out?" he asked indicating to the two cuddling.

"yes" answered Kai.

"well that explains a lot" said Lao "now I know why he went for me thinking I had hurt you"

"Sorry about that?" came Rei soft voice as he turned his sorrow filled eyes at the older Hiwatari.

"you had reason I see that now, I just regret that I was the reason. You just take care of my Baby Bro" smiled Lao putting Rei at easy. The group was quiet before

"you keep saying Baby Bro, By how much?" blurted Tyson into the silence.

"Tyson that is not something you ask people" scolded Max looking at the bluenet

"it's alright, well I'm 20 and Kai's 16 so 4 years gap" answered Lao looking at the Bluenet.

"that's Cool, someone that might be able to control him" grinned Tyson.

"You want me to hit him for you" said Rei grinning as he shifted slightly.

"na, I'll get him when he least expects it" said Kai grinning evilly at Tyson who gulped. The others laughed and there was a silence over the group before Lao shifted and looked at his brothers, opening and closing his mouth before shaking his head and asking the question.

"what have you been up to for the last 13 years?" he asked carefully. Kai was quiet before turning to look at his brother.

"I was at the Abbey, in Russia" said the bluenet. Lao frowned.

"the one that focused on Bladeing?" he asked.

"Yeah, All the Demolition boys bit-beasts where created there apart from Dranzer but Black Dranzer was" said Bryan looking sad.

"Black Dranzer! Please do not say any of you used that" he said sternly looking at each of the boys. Kai looked at Lao carefully.

"Why?" he asked

"Because I was one of the men that helped create that thing for the perfect blader but I was never told where it had gone but I heard that it was used years ago and destroyed part of the abbey then it was used again by the perfect blader in the tournament before he went AWOL" said Lao looking at his brother.

"Well I'm that boy" said Kai sifting slightly at Lao stare "I was the blader Voltaire wanted to use that thing and I did"

"but he lost control of it the first time" pointed out Ian "well seeing as he was only 5at the time."

"wait a minute that would have made you 7" said Kenny, Lao nodded and signed.

"I inherited my fathers intelligence as he was a Hiwatari he was schooled at the best schools to enhance it as was I, Kai here inherited Mothers traits like the stubbornness and love for life. Anyway where I worked was the science side of thing before I became the experiment of the Destine Project before it was moved to the Russian Abbey where I'm guessing you became part of it."

The Demolition Boys and Kai nodded at Lao's statement all holding a haunted look in their eyes as a pregnant silence went over the lounge.

"Hey what was Kai like when he was really young?" asked Tyson snapping everyone out of the limbo they had fallen into.

"Annoying" smirked Lao getting a glare off Kai and a laugh of the others.

"Didn't change much" said Tala as he was fixed with a glare as well.

"with you two as big brothers like you two can you blame me" retorted Kai smirking, receiving twin glares of Tala and Lao.

"tell us about both of you, if you don't mind please" asked Max.

Lao looked at his brother who nodded at him before Lao began to speak.

"I am Lao Rico Hiwatari the eldest son of Crystal and Heero Hiwatari who where killed when I was 5 and Kai was three, and we through each other was dead." Started Lao "as I said earlier I was the one that followed our dad and Kai followed our mother"

"I don't remember them all that much" said Kai quietly before shaking himself out of the thought.

"I don't remember much but there are bits and pieces, one of them is the day you where born" smiled Lao

"aww embarrassment time" grinned Max.

"we all had our stories told, time for your Kai" said Kenny as he got comfortable. Kai looked at his brother with a look of certain death if he said anything too embarrassing. Lao shrugged off the look and grinned.

"Baby Blue as a baby, he was so cute bright red eyes…and a tufted of blue hair…… as he grew up he became the adorable toddler but he was devious with it, he could play practically anyone for anything" grinned Lao. Kai smirked.

"I remember getting, what was it? Pitica…. Pualica…"

"Pitu something?" said Lao

"Yeah him, I remember getting him into trouble for something he didn't do" said Kai

"you where always good at that" smirked Ian " me on the receiving end mostly"

"but most the time he used it to help others. Pitu was a cousin from Voltaire's side of the family, who thought because he was older, he was better that us so he picked on me and Kai to try and get us into trouble with the grownups but it backfired" grinned the older Red head "Kai got him into trouble with his parents for something that I had done in revenge against him, for a 2 going on 3 year old he was so well minded and still held the look that butter wouldn't melt in his mouth"

"I've seen that look a few times" smiled Tala fondly. Kai ducked and buried his face in Rei's hair. The Neko chuckled at the image created of his Koi much younger before hugging his embarrassed boyfriend.

"such a cutie" he smirked not batting an eyelid at the glare he got in return.

"yes and he used it well. After that I see bits and pieces of Kai laughing or crying" said Lao sadly "I wish I could have seen you grow baby bro"

Everyone was quiet, not sure what to say before Spencer broke the silence.

"what do you remember of Lao, Kai?"

Kai looked at his older brother thoughtfully.

"I remember another phoenix but purple..Zarrr….Zara? and that it belonged to you but apart from that very little" replied the bluenet.

"Zara was my Bit-beast before it was destroyed" said Lao sadly "it became part of the study for Black Dranzer maybe even part of him"

"that would explain the most powerful bit-beast listening to Kai" thought Bryan out loud "sacrifice one bit-beast of a person related to the perfect blader, place the bit-beast mind and memories into that powerful beast ergo it's controllable"

"yes that would work" said Tala thinking "that's why no-one else would have or could have been able to control it because Zara your Phoenix recognised Kai as your younger brother and would obey him to a certain extent but you would have had full control it Voltaire had thought about it"

Once again silence reigned over the group as each went into their own thoughts.

{Rei?} came Drigger's voice making Rei jump, causing Kai to look at him confused.

"Drigger" he explained with Kai's nod he went back to talking to the great tiger.

__

Hey Drigger how ya going?

{more to the point how are you little one} replied Drigger

__

I'm fine and you calling me little one means I'm in trouble said Rei slowly.

{you were a little pain when you where feral} stated Drigger

__

I'm sorry about that, I wasn't thinking whined Rei _please forgive me _he sent the mental Kitty eyes at the great tiger.

{don't look at me like that, grrr, I can't never say mad at you little cub well until my tale stops hurting I'm mad at you}

__

Drigger, I wanna say thank you for stopping me doing to much damage

{anytime Cub. Anyway I better let you get back to lover boy Dranzers calling me}

__

go to your love bird, big cat smirked Rei

{watch yourself little cub your still in the Kitten box with me for a while}

__

oh Drigger moaned Rei

{don't 'oh Drigger' me, get some rest and do what the others tell you or face me, tell Kai that as well} Drigger stopped talking for awhile before coming back {that goes from Dranzer as well}

__

great grounding by a Bit-beast muttered Rei

{you better believe it little cub, get some rest I'll speak later}

__

bye sulked Rei, the Neko drew out of the conversation and sulked as he leant again Kai

"What's up Kitten?" asked Kai looking down at him.

"we're grounded" he muttered.

"How's you get that?" asked Kai confused.

"Drigger and Dranzer aren't pleased at some of the stunts we pulled at the house and here" Rei answered, Kai looked startled before going quiet and trying to contact Dranzer before blinking.

"that is totally unfair" he moaned looking up as the others laughed.

"Now that's the teenage response to something" grinned Tala, KAI rolled his eyes at the red head.

"well we have to rest and still not do anything strenuous, so what can we do?" asked Rei shooting a look at Bryan who opened his mouth no doubt to say something vulgar or rude.

"what about watching a film?" said Max nodding over to the rows of DVD's that lined the cupboard next to the TV.

"that would be cool" said Ian "there are loads that I've wanted to see"

"Us too but we never got the chance" said Tala, Tyson walked over to the selves and randomly grabbed a DVD without looking.

"Lord of the Rings" he announced.

"we better watch the first one to begin with otherwise their not going to understand what is going on" said Max, Tyson routed through to find the other Lord of the rings films and put the first on into the player before wondering into the Kitchen to get movie snacks, coming back with his arms full followed by a maid and the cook carrying food and drinks.

"Victoria says that this will keep you going through the film as many as you didn't eat much for dinner" said Stephanie the maid

"you boys are still growing you need to eat more" fussed Victoria as she placed a tray of coke cans "if you need anymore just ask" she smiled before the two ladies left, the drinks and food where given out before Kenny turned off the lights as the film started.

The clock struck nine o'clock as the credits of the film rolled on, the group sat watching them until the door opened and the light was flicked on, coursing everyone to wince.

"Good to see your still resting" beamed Mr Dickinson as he came into the room "I have a little surprise for you" he said as he walked over to the T.V turning off the DVD, and put a video in the recorder before walking out to leave the boys to watch it, the group stared at the screen before the picture flicker on and Stuart came into view.

"Hello All he smiled

"I know I haven't been to see you but duty calls, I'm in another country as you can see by the weather." Pointing to the blue sky above him. **"I hope you are all doing as you are told and doing well. I would like to thank you for giving me an assignment that I will never forget even though parts if it I wouldn't mind forgetting. I never thought babysitting could be so hard, well I feel sorry for whoever has to baby sit you lot next specially if Kai is one of you."**

The group laughed at this even Kai cracked a smile.

****

"Anyway look after yourselves and don't get into trouble but looking at your track record I expect to hear something in the next month involving you. Bye for now and I know this is useless but please stay out of trouble."

With that the scene went blank.

"At least he doesn't hate us" smiled Max as he shifted and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"Not that Kai made it easy to get on with us" said Tyson

"specially when stole his wallet" said Kenny

"you what?" said Lao looking at his little brother. Kai looked at Kenny before Lao

"I didn't" replied Kai truthfully

"you found out he was MI6 and you said you just found his wallet that can not be true" said Kenny "he always kept an eye on his wallet"

"yes but he must have been distracted at the time and dropped it, I just found it" said Kai clearly not going to say anymore.

"just admit it Kai, you did take it" pushed Max, Kai kept quiet as Tyson, Max and Kenny tried to make Kai confess, soon the others joined in.

"Guys" said Rei but was ignored as the others continued to get Kai to confess none of them where taking any notice of Rei, Rei sighed before drawing his breath. "HEY I TOOK HIS WALLET" shouted Rei as the group stopped at looked at him "Kai didn't take it I did"

"But?" said Bryan "your meant to be the goody two toes"

"I used to be a pick pocket a couple of years ago, I'm quick enough" shrugged Rei "so no more blaming Kai."

"but we didn't hear about that when the White Tigers came!" said Tyson

"You're just trying to cover for Kai" grinned Max "that's so sweet"

"Wrong, that part of my life was unknown to the White Tiger as it was after me leaving them and before me joining you, it's part of my life that I do not wish to relive or re-tell" said Rei as he snuggled into Kai's chest, his tone of voice broke no questions.

Kai smiled down at Rei before resting his head on top of the Neko's, the others where silent before Lao suggested the next Lord of the Rings film because he wanted to know what happened next, Tala and Spencer agreed. They started to watch the next film as more snack were brought into the lounge for them. Victoria once more moaning about their eating habits. Soon Rei and Kai fell asleep their dreams filled with the happy times that they hoped to get in the future, While Lao watched on vowing that he would keep his brother safe and happy. Now Kai and Rei had a family that would always be there, it didn't matter about blood, it was what you believed that created a great family.

The End

Sequel suggestions wanted, if you want a Sequel that is.

Thank you to all that Reviewed and Read this story, I probably would have stopped putting it up if you hadn't review!! –hugs all of you and gives out candy!!


End file.
